Hechizo de Medianoche
by Aiosami
Summary: Universo Alterno:Hermione había aceptado la apuesta que Parvati le había impuesto, pero después de cumplirla, se vería deseando repetirla de nuevo.
1. Chapter 1

Un nuevo fic.

Por obra mía Jajaja.

Disclaimer: J K dueña de los personajes de Harry Potter y a la Warner BROS .

**Disclaimer II:** La historia es mía de mi propiedad jajaja… bueno, sólo pido quien quiera tomarla me pida permiso, no es nada del otro mundo pedir permiso mediante un review o correo. Gracias a todas las autoras de Harlequín por sus grandes historias, sé que esta historia no es comparada lo que hacen esas grandes autoras, pero aquí les dejo mi granito de arena.

**¡¡¡Advertencia!!!**

**Rating: M. Por situaciones adultas, escenas sexuales un poco explícitas, vocabulario mal sonante, insinuaciones, etc, etc.**

Dedicado con mucho cariño para Arissita. Este fic es todo tuyo, gracias amiga por tu apoyo, por tu cariño y por ser como eres, por tener tanto tiempo de conocernos que aún sigo pensando en Max y Liz (tú me entiendes).

**Título: Hechizo de Medianoche.**

Sumary: Hermione había aceptado la apuesta que Parvati le había impuesto, pero después de cumplirla, se vería deseando repetirla de nuevo.

Harry Potter había amado sólo a una mujer y ésta lo había traicionado, Cho. Ella ya había salido de su vida cuando conoció a _esa_ mujer que ahora deseaba y que había robado algo tan valioso para él.

Universo Alterno.

**Capítulo I: No hay nada como soñar.**

Hermione Granger era una mujer de 25 años, ni tan chica ni tan grande, estaba en lo que se podía decir, la edad media, en la que una mujer "debía" tener ya un novio y una propuesta al altar. Lo malo era que la joven, tenía una complexión menuda, su estatura no era de las que pasaban por alto, su peso y su color de piel tampoco Lo único que hacía que la población masculina no notará su presencia era su modo de vestir, hablar y porque técnicamente la joven "no" salía más que a comprar sus víveres, ir al trabajo y pasear una que otra vez con sus dos mejores amigas: Luna Lovegood y Parvati Patil.

La chica era casi una persona ermitaña, pero por debajo de esa forma de ser, Hermione tenía algunas cualidades: sabía cocinar. Luna siempre le recordaba que esa cualidad era sin duda para llegar a los hombres ¿No se decía que el amor entraba primero por el estómago?

Lo cierto era que Hermione se dedicaba única y exclusivamente al Museo de Arte. Había estudiado una Licenciatura en Arte y prácticamente le gustaba catalogar y arreglar las pinturas que le llevaban, disfrutaba lo que hacía. Por eso cuando el timbre de su móvil comenzó a sonar, deseó que no lo hiciera. Sus ojos castaños miraron el número parpadeando con el sonido que Luna le había configurado y que indicaba con desesperación que contestará.

-¿Si?-

-¡Hermione¡Por qué demonios no contestabas! -

-Hola a ti también Parvati -dijo la castaña con exasperación.

-¿Sabes qué hora es, no? Hora de que te levantes y muevas tu trasero hasta acá- la joven resopló.

-No creo - se vio interrumpida por la voz de su otra amiga.

-Mione, sino vienes te llamaré así por el resto de tu vida -la joven odiaba ese diminutivo de su nombre, simplemente se le hacía seco e impersonal, lo odiaba.

-Bien -gruñó cortando la conversación de golpe y levantándose de su cama, era viernes y por lo tanto tenía el día libre, ya que el sábado había una exposición de pinturas que había estado esperando. Nada molesto como la sexualidad en las obras de arte que resaltaban todo menos sexualidad, ella estaba segura que la mayor parte de las personas relacionaban sexualidad con sexo. Pero no era así, no de esa forma, la sexualidad era algo que constituía a todos, la admiración del cuerpo humano y la devoción con que se transmitían los sentimientos. Suspiró con frustración, también estaba segura de la razón por la que sus amigas la habían llamado. Hermione cumplía 26 años.

Relativamente odiaba las fiestas, porque las únicas personas cercanas eran sus amigas, sus padres vivían en un pueblo a 6 horas de la ciudad londinense, por lo tanto, se habían dedicado año con año a mandarle un regalo por correspondencia que siempre llegaba en mal estado.

Cuando terminó de elegir su ropa y salir por las calles, se dio cuenta que Luna la regañaría. Llevaba unos cómodos jeans que le quedaban un poco flojos, un par de tenis grises y una camisa con una chaqueta, nada elegante ni nada casual.

25 minutos después llegó al edificio en que las chicas la esperaban, era ritual de fin de semana. Pero aquella mañana iba a ser muy diferente.

-¡Pero por Dios!-exclamó Luna. La joven era un año menor que Hermione, la había conocido mientras le vendía unos herbajes para el cabello, Luna era estilista y a decir verdad, era excelente. Luego de aconsejarle qué crema y loción usar, se vio celebrando en Navidad con ella. Luna era bonita, casi igual a su complexión, aunque la joven era un poco más delgada y menos proporcionada, siempre hacía hincapié en que tenía poco busto y más cerebro.

Hermione creía que esa mala combinación, también afectaba un poco a su cerebro. La joven era rubia y de hermosos ojos azules que contrastaban con esos anteojos –que no _usaba_ siempre-. Luego a su lado estaba una chica con el ceño fruncido y que negaba fervientemente.

Esa era Patil o Parva como le llamaba de cariño. Parvati era de su misma edad, aunque mayor por meses. De piel morena y ojos negros que resaltaban su parte hindú, además de que tenía una hermana gemela que vivía en Francia. La joven era abogada y trabajaba en un reconocido buffet. Era preciosa y más de alguna mirada masculina siempre se posaba en ella.

-¿Qué demonios traes puesto? -preguntó Luna agitando la mano.

-Ropa -contestó la castaña mientras se sentaba.

-Lo sabemos, Herm. Pero porque "esa" ropa -enfatizó la morena. Agitando su hermosa cabellera negra.

-Porque con esta me siento cómoda -las chicas suspiraron con exasperación.

-Bueno, pero mañana después de tú exposición, iremos a celebrar -un joven depositó una taza y vertió café.

-¿Desean ordenar ya? -preguntó. Las chicas asintieron, Parvati pidió un cóctel de frutas, Luna unos hot cakes con cajeta (era el único sitio que vendía ese platillo) y ella pidió unos huevos revueltos con jamón.

-Chicas -Hermione suspiró, tenía que zafarse de la fiesta que planeaban sus amigas.

-No- dijo Parvati, Hermione abrió la boca -Nada de excusas Granger, iremos a cenar y a ver una película, por Dios, es tu cumpleaños - la joven estaba casi segura de que aquello no era cierto.

-Exacto, cada año se cumplen años, además he visto la cartelera y no tendrás que desvelarte. Me muero por ir a comer esas papas **asad-**

-Luna, deja de pensar en la comida. No entiendo como te mantienes igual -le regañó Parvati. Hermione sonrió, por eso las apreciaba.

-El caso es que… -

-Nada. Pasaremos por ti después de la fiesta -

-Pero no saben a qué hora terminará - cuestionó la castaña, el mesero colocó los platos y le sonrió a Parvati.

Comieron platicando de trivialidades como el nuevo ingrediente que Luna había conseguido en Internet, los casos que Parvati había estado resolviendo, todo parecía genial.

-Iremos a comprarte ropa, por cierto -le cuestionó Luna -No puedes salir con nosotras en esas fachas.

-¡Pero si tengo ropa!-

-Aún así Hermione, el año pasado usaste ese vestido que casi parecía un hábito -

-Dijiste que era una fiesta de traje, no tengo la culpa que no fuera así Parva - la joven movió su mano como restándole importancia -Además, si vamos a ir al cine¿Qué tiene de malo que me vista como yo?-

-Eso es precisamente lo que queremos evitar - dijo Luna dándole un mordisco a su desayuno.

-Y cuando te llame, has el favor de contestar -regañó Parva -No te regalé el celular para que lo dejaras sonar como loco.

-Te dije que no lo necesitaba -

Y era cierto, pero las chicas siempre habían tenido problemas para localizarla, el año antepasado no la habían encontrado cuando Luna se había intoxicado con un gas de uno de sus raros ungüentos. Y Parvati había tenido que dejar sola a la rubia para buscar a Hermione. Pero el celular era demasiado, Hermione odiaba las cosas electrónicas, incluso sólo soportaba la televisión y el radio porque le gustaba ver una película vieja o romántica y escuchar sus discos favoritos por las noches.

Después de terminar y de conseguir un descuento por parte del mesero, las chicas salieron rumbo al aparcamiento.

-No estoy segura de poder gastar dinero en ropa que no necesito -dijo deteniéndose a un lado del hermoso auto deportivo de su amiga.

-Considéralo un préstamo mío ó un regalo -

-Parva, es inútil. No necesito nada -Luna la tomó por el brazo y la guió a la puerta.

-Vamos Herms, deja que te ayudemos a escoger algo bonito para salir a cenar, además lo bueno es que Parvati consiguió una mesa en el restaurant más solicitado- dijo guiñándole un ojo a la morena.

-¡Es cierto¡Y lo que me costó! Tuve que coquetearle un poco al idiota de mi compañero, su esposa es pariente del dueño - Hermione se mordió el labio.

-No sé… es demasiado - Luna prácticamente la metió en el coche.

-Sólo un poco de ropa, nada que no te guste - la joven suspiró, no estaba muy segura de que algo le gustaría.

Una hora después…

-¡No pienso ponerme eso! -rugió Hermione al ver los pantalones pequeños y la blusa a la que parecía que le faltaba un trozo de tela.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó Luna con una sonrisita.

-¡Porque no! -

-Deja de quejarte y pruébatelo - la joven frunció el ceño. Tomó con desgano la ropa y se metió.

-Iré a buscar la ropa interior que haga juego -

-¡¿Qué?! -dijo la joven detrás de la cortina del lugar.

Parvati le guiñó un ojo a Luna y ésta desapareció.

Hermione se desvistió, la ropa no era de su agrado, estaba acostumbrada a usar algo que le quedará más grande, nada entallado. Estaba poniéndose los jeans notando como ajustaban su trasero, se veía más redondo.

-¡Qué diablos!- dijo viéndose en el espejo.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Parvati.

-¡Estos pantalones han hecho que mi trasero se vea más firme!-Parvati asomó la cabeza y rió.

-Eso es lo que hacen querida, además te quedan perfectos. El único defecto es esa horrible ropa interior que traes -la castaña miró que del pantalón sobresalían sus braguitas. Eran al estilo bóxer.

-¿Y qué se suponen que llevan estos pantalones?- pero de pronto por la mirada de burla de Parvati, comprendió que sabía la respuesta. Una noche que se había quedado en casa de Parvati, había visto toda su ropa interior mientras ésta la guardaba, todas tenían tamaños diferentes y sobretodo aquellas que se llamaban "tangas" que eran tan minúsculas que casi parecía como si estuviera desnuda.

La rubia apareció con un juego de ropa interior que Hermione identificó.

-No pienso ponerme eso- rugió al instante en que se desvestía para ponerse su ropa.

-Oh vamos. Mira el lado bueno de la situación -la castaña frunció el ceño.

-¿No se supone que vamos a cenar y a ver una película¿Por qué tengo que usar unos jeans ajustados como si fuera a una disco? -las sonrisa de sus amigas se ensancharon. -¡NO!-dijo rotundamente.

0+0+0++0++0+0+0++0+0+0+

Hermione entró a su departamento con un montón de bolsas, una bola de pelos se enredó en sus pies y casi cae de bruces.

-¡Crookshanks!, me olvidé de ti amiguito -se agachó a recoger la bolsa que se le había caído y las colocó en el sofá. Se dirigió a la cocina y sacó de la alacena una lata de comida para gatos. Recogió el traste del gato y le vertió el contenido, el animalito ronroneó de gusto y se dispuso a comer.

Hermione regresó a la sala, las bolsas descansaban en el sofá. Tuvo el urgente impulso de devolver todo, pero claro que sus amigas habían advertido que lo haría, por lo tanto delante de ella y en la tienda, quitaron las etiquetas y las tiraron.

Se había comprado los jeans, la blusa a juego y su ropa interior, si es que se llamaba ropa a esos trozos de tela. Además de una preciosa bata que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, no sabía porque Luna se la había obsequiado, también le habían incluido un bonito vestido negro de tirantes que le llegaba por arriba de la rodilla. Ese último lo pagó ella, aunque no sabía porque las chicas lo habían escogido.

Retiró las bolsas y prendió el televisor, el reloj marcó las 3 de la tarde, tenía que arreglar su departamento y prepararse para la exposición de mañana, sabía que mañana no sería como todos sus sábados.

Continuará…

Bueno aquí está la primera entrega de este fic de al menos le calculo 10 capítulos y un epílogo correspondiente¿y qué creen? (w) llevo escritos hasta el momento 5 y el sexto comenzado. Esta historia no tiene por qué ser canon, aunque me apegue todo lo posible a sus personajes, soy sólo una más de la embarcación de La pareja del fénix que vuelve desde sus cenizas nuevamente.

Aquí quiero pedirles una enorme disculpa por el gran retraso de un año que tiene BeA y por haber borrado las 10 historias de Harry Potter que tenía, no tengo razones para explicarles la tontería que cometí, pero sólo puedo decir que no me siento muy orgullosa de lo que hago, nunca me he sentido y prácticamente si subo esta historia es por esas personas que aún me siguen agregando a su lista de favoritos (un beso a todas esas personas) y para los que leen BeA, sólo les puedo decir que el capítulo 18 está casi terminado, el capítulo 19 tengo algunas cosas y el capítulo 20 si Dios quiere y me deja, es el último de la saga, por lo tanto preparen pañuelos, chocolates, cocas dietéticas porque se viene con todo (también quería preguntarles si querían una readaptación de la historia) ya luego me dirán (xD tal vez ya nadie lee BeA) pero un enorme abrazo, por todo el apoyo que me han dado durante el tiempo que _fui,_ sigo siendo escritora.

**Aiosami 28 Junio 2007 11:15 pm.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ya saben el mismo que el anterior la Sra. Rowling dueña de Harry Potter y la Warner BROS por comprar derechos.**

**En fin. **

**Advertencia: Este fic contendrá lenguaje adulto, situaciones candentes (más adelante), vocabulario, etc, etc.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**+++++OO++0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

**Capítulo II: Una apuesta nocturna.**

El despertador sonó a las 8 de la mañana, Hermione se levantó y se duchó. Buscó unos jeans cómodos y una blusa que le había obsequiado su abuela las navidades pasadas. Le dejó de comer a su gato, cargó con unos papeles y salió hacia el Museo de Artes.

Cuando llegó al bello edificio, se sintió entusiasmada, los letreros de la exposición eran perfectos y resaltaban mucho, justo para que la gente no lo ignoraba, además el precio que se pagaba por la entrada era accesible para todos los niveles sociales.

-Buenos días, Dean -saludó al muchacho de guardia, que sonrió.

-Señorita Hermione, hay mucho movimiento. Qué bueno que llegó temprano -la joven sonrió.

-Es mi deber mantener todo en orden Dean¿Está el señor Garrity? -el guardia negó.

-No señora, el señor Garrity no ha llegado - ella frunció el ceño, el muchacho era muy respetuoso y la hacía sentir anciana. Se despidió entrando al lugar, las muchachas de limpieza terminaban de quitar el polvo a algunas esculturas y pinturas que habían amontonado en una esquina. Aquello no se vería bien, tenía tanto trabajo por hacer.

0+o+o+o+o+o+o++o+o

Harry Potter miró por la ventanilla del avión, las nubes pasaban a su lado y la voz del capitán sonó en el avión, miró su reloj de pulsera y vio con ánimo que aún era temprano, llegaría a casa y descansaría lo suficiente para ver a Malfoy en la noche, como habían quedado.

Sus ojos verdes se centraron en los puntitos del aeropuerto, había llegado a casa. 6 meses fuera de Londres era un cruel martirio pero también una cura. Había aceptado la comisión de ir a Australia para concluir unos contratos con algunas empresas. _Maradeurs__ Company_ iba ganando mucho terreno en otros países, además de ser su empresa. Era sin duda el legado que su padre le había dejado, Harry era el mayor accionista, pero todo estaba técnicamente a su nombre. La compañía la habían fundado su padre, su padrino y el amigo de ambos. Pero James Potter había muerto con su esposa Lily Potter en un accidente aéreo cuando el tenía un año. Y desde entonces había sido criado por Sirius Black su padrino y por Remus Lupin, ambos eran como sus "papás", porque los dos eran tan opuestos, Sirius era el rebelde y "el papá" cubre todo, y Remus era el responsable, "la mamá" regañona. Y aunque ellos no eran nada, los apreciaba por su carácter, ambos se aguantaban, y sin duda, Sirius andaba en busca de su media naranja y Remus había decidido que por su enfermedad no podía atar a ninguna mujer a su lado.

El avión entró al hangar de su empresa y se detuvo. Descendió y el sol pegó en su rostro, un auto negro lo esperaba y alguien estaba recargado con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-San Potter. Bienvenido a casa. -era un joven de su edad.

-Malfoy. ¿Qué demonios haces¿Dónde esta Sirius?- Malfoy se quitó las gafas negras descubriendo unos ojos grises.

-Bueno, mi tío está en algún sitio de Londres con alguna mujer que conquistó… -

-Por qué será que no te creo -dijo Harry estrechando la mano de Draco Malfoy.

Éste se encogió de hombros y estrechó a Harry en un abrazo.

-Bienvenido, hermano -susurró mientras Harry se separaba.

-Me vas a hacer llorar -rió y Malfoy le palmeó la espalda.

-Te están haciendo una fiesta de bienvenida -Harry sonrió, eso había pensado.

Ambos se subieron al vehículo.

-¿Y bien¿Qué tal va?- preguntó Harry mientras el coche se ponía en marcha.

-Todo excelente, el contrato con_ Clipro_ fue un golpe excelente para la empresa, tenemos demasiados compradores y estamos trabajando con la campaña para lanzar uno de los productos de una empresa telefónica.

-Es algo gordo -dijo sonriendo. -Extrañé Londres.

-También se te extrañó, pero fue lo correcto Potter. Estábamos seguros que te tirarías de un puente por la decepción que te llevaste -

Harry fijó la mirada en la autopista, se había ido de Londres para olvidarse de una mujer. Alguien que se burló de él y que jugó con sus sentimientos. Una mujer que no sólo le robó parte de su corazón sino una parte de una empresa que había liquidado.

-Pero ahora es diferente -

-Sí que lo es, la fiesta va a ser en la disco más popular de la ciudad.

-No estoy para fiestas Draco. -

-¡Oh vamos, San Potter! No te vayas a convertir en un ermitaño. Eres joven y además es noche de buscar mujeres -

-El que tú seas un hombre busca mujeres, no me incluye a mí.

-Demonios, tendré que cancelar a las chicas del _Show Girl _-dijo sonriendo -Además de preocuparme ¿No serás gay? - Harry casi se atragantó con su propia saliva.

oo+o+o+o+o+o+o+oo+o+o++o

La exposición era un éxito, Josh Garrity director del museo había felicitado a Hermione ante lo que había hecho, en una parte del museo había acomodado otras obras que poca gente visitaba con un slogan que había provocado que la salita estuviera abarrotada.

La gente comentaba lo buena que era y lo atrevidas que eran unas cuantas pinturas, así como una que otra escultura que revelaba toda la anatomía masculina. Hermione se ruborizó al ver que la estatua de "Eros" estaba _tan _bien proporcionada.

-Vaya, nosotras que pensamos que eras una monja -la voz cantarina de Luna, sobresaltó a la joven.

-¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano? - Parvati acababa de saludar a un hombre que tenía unas facciones hermosas.

-Dijimos que vendríamos por ti -la morena tomó un copa de vino -Ya es casi la hora.

-¿Pero?- Hermione miró su reloj, era tarde. Eran más de las 9 de la noche, ni siquiera se había percatado.

-Además tenemos que ir a tu casa, para que te cambies -Hermione entonces reparó en las ropas que llevaban.

-¡Por qué están vestidas así! -dijo la castaña señalando los bonitos vestidos. El de Luna era modesto y resaltaba su color de piel, el de Parva era escotado y contrastaba con su piel morena.

-Traemos la ropa en mi carro, si vamos de fiesta, no iremos con vestidos de noche. Además el señor Josh nos invitó personalmente cuando le dijimos que te llevaríamos a celebrar tu cumpleaños.

-Pero no puedo dejar la exposición, soy la encargada -

-Ya no -dijo una voz masculina, la muchacha miró a Josh sonriéndole. Era un hombre mayor pero gentil y justo. -Tienes la noche libre Hermione, felicidades -la joven se sonrojó y musitó palabras de agradecimiento. Minutos después el coche deportivo aparcaba en su casa.

Ambas bajaron bolsas y zapatos. Hermione tragó saliva cuando se encontró con que Luna y Parvati estaban vestidas. Parvati llevaba una falda de mezclilla con unos zapatos y una blusa escotada, el cabello negro estaba atado en una coleta y planchado, por obra de Luna.

Luna llevaba unos jeans que se ajustaban a su cadera y una blusa que dejaba ver parte de su espalda, llevaba su cabello rubio arreglado con dos pequeñas horquillas.

-¡Vamos¡Se nos hace tarde! La Disco _Hogwarts_ se pone muy llena y las reservaciones se pierden sino llegamos a la hora exacta.

La castaña se metió al cuarto, sacó el juego de ropa interior y se duchó rápidamente. La tanga era diminuta pero cubría lo que debía cubrir, el sujetador era pequeño y ajustaba sus senos dándole una forma que ni con cirugía tendría. Se puso los jeans y la blusa que estaba cortada como si fuera un triángulo. Un hombro estaba descubierto y se veía el inicio de su seno, tenía también parte de su espalda desnuda, además de que enseñaba un poco su ombligo.

-¡Gua! -dijo Luna sonriendo, Parvati entró seguida con una enorme sonrisa.

-Te ves increíble Herm - la joven se sentía fuera de lugar, aquellas ropas no le gustaban, se sentía tan insegura.

-Chicas -

-Chicas nada -Luna sacó su kit de pintura y cuando Hermione se giró para verse en el espejo se sorprendió. Luna la había maquillado con brillos. Tenía pequeños brillos cerca de sus ojos además de que el labial resaltaba su boca. Estaba al natural, una pequeña sombra iluminaba sus ojos, pero lo demás estaba igual. Su cabello castaño, había sido acomodado con una crema para rizos. Era otra.

La chica tomó un bolso pequeño y las dos mujeres salieron a su lado. Los zapatos eran unas bellas sandalias que hacían juego con los jeans. Parecía una modelo, aunque no se sintiera como tal.

El lugar estaba lleno, la fila casi daba vuelta al lugar. Parvati y las chicas se adelantaron al inicio de la fila, las protestas se hicieron escuchar.

-Hola, nene. Reservación para Patil, tres personas - el hombre abrió su libreta y encontró el nombre de la chica, contó a las tres y las dejó pasar. El lugar estaba mucho más lleno, las luces neón y el olor a humo afectaron a Hermione que tosió. La música sonaba alto y apenas y escuchaba que Parvati les indicaba la mesa.

_Look at those hips! (go 'head be gone with it)  
You make me smile (go 'head be gone with it)  
Come here child (go 'head be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on (go 'head be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on (go 'head be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on (go 'head be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on (go 'head be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on (go 'head be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on (go 'head be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on (go 'head be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on_

Caminaron entre la multitud, las mujeres bailaban en donde se encontraran. Varios pares de ojos masculinos repararon en ellas, Hermione sintió que la invadía la vergüenza.

-Voy por las bebidas - dijo Parvati, ambas asintieron.

-¿Dónde esta el famoso restaurante y la película? -

-¿Qué? -preguntó Luna, el ruido de la música era contagioso y movía su cuerpo sonriendo. Hermione sabía que era caso perdido.

OO++OO++OO++oo+o+o+o+o++o+o+o+o+

Harry y Draco aparcaron el auto, bajaron del coche y entraron por la puerta exclusiva del lugar.

-¡¡Harry!!- un hombre de cabello negro y ojos grises lo estrechó como un padre.

-Sirius, los he echado de menos -el hombre casi se limpió una lágrima.

-Nosotros también -dijo una voz a su espalda.

-¡Remus! -el moreno abrazó al hombre y éste respondió.

-Hablaremos después Moony, es hora del Show time - interrumpió al hombre de cabellos castaños -Esta es la fiesta de Harry y nos vamos a divertir -

-Nunca cambias, verdad Black -Sirius sonrió juguetonamente y abrió la puerta de donde la música rápidamente se coló. Sonaba una música movible y pegajosa, Draco entabló una plática con Remus, mientras Harry seguía a Sirius.

-Le pedí a Albus que nos prestará un poco el lugar, pero como es la disco más popular, nos prestó su oficina, así que no tendremos que esperar una mesa, la zona esta increíble -Harry sonrió, esos hombres sí que lo contentaban, aunque estaba cansado, apenas había llegado a darse un ducha, inspeccionar su departamento y hacer la lista de cosas que debía comprar.

Pronto platicaron de Australia y de lo que había hecho.

-¿Quieres decir que no te acostaste con ninguna mujer? -las preguntas de Sirius siempre eran directas.

-No, Sirius. -respondió un poco molesto por hablar de eso. A pesar de que Australia le sirviera para calmar su dolor, cuando estaba con alguna mujer, no podía dejar de pensar en Cho. Esa mujer se había colado en su mente para torturarlo, además ninguna mujer le había interesado.

Remus se había retirado como una hora atrás y Draco estaba bailando al ritmo de la música con una mujer voluptuosa.

-Vamos a bailar, guapo- una mujer muy bella se acerco a Sirius coqueteándole.

-Anda ve -le dijo el moreno, Sirius sonrió y tomó a la joven para conducirla a la pista.

-¡Mueve tu trasero Potter!-dijo Draco palmeándole el hombro -Viniste a divertirte.

Harry no bailaba, lo había hecho porque a Cho le gustaba la música disco y la música lenta. ¡Pero qué demonios! Se tenía que olvidar de ella y cada cosa le recordaba.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0++0+0+0+0++o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

-Vaya, es tu tercera copa ¿No estás mareada?- dijo Luna al ver que Hermione se movía con el ritmo de la música.

-No, pero estoy aburrida -

-¡Faltaba menos! -Parvati tomó a Hermione del brazo -Vamos, esa música me encanta -

oo+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

-¿Y bien¡Olvídate de esa mujer Potter! Mira a tu alrededor, algunas chicas estarían dispuestas a ser tus amantes, ellas también buscan consuelo e incluso buscan a su alma gemela.

-Y supongo que por eso debo salir ¿no? A buscar una mujer que esté dispuesta a calentar mi cama -

-Por hoy, sólo mueve tu trasero - Harry gruñó y se levantó del lugar, la música ya lo había fastidiado, pero no tenía otra opción, Sirius bailaba y Draco parecía hecho para la pista de baile.

o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

_Chiquilla vine a verte_

_Pero me dicen que tu no vas a salir_

_Me dicen que te olvide_

_Que no valgo la pena_

_Que no piense en ti_

Parvati se movía al ritmo de la música, Hermione estaba absorta de cómo sus caderas se movían, ella lucía sólo como una de esas marionetas, sus pies no eran para nada agraciados. Y la música que el DJ había cambiado, encendió a la castaña, la música parecía meterse como una droga, su cuerpo comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música.

-¿Te hago una apuesta?-dijo Parvati con una sonrisa.

-¿Una apuesta?-

-Oh vamos Parva, Hermione no es de esas chicas que se arriesga -había musitado la rubia.

La castaña frunció el ceño.

-¿Y cómo está eso? -Luna sonrió.

-Eres de esas chicas Herms, no te gusta apostar -

-¿Ah no?- Parvati miró a Luna significativamente.

-Te apuesto a que no te acuestas con un hombre en tu noche de cumpleaños - la joven se detuvo aunque la canción siguiera sonando.

La sola mención de hombre sonrojó a Hermione, ella había salido tiempo atrás con un tipo que sólo se había llevado de ella su virginidad, pero ella lo había amado como para entregarse. Aunque ya no pensaba en el sexo, había soñado una que otra vez con unas fuertes manos acariciando su cuerpo.

-Eso es una tontería. Yo salgo perdiendo -dijo fríamente.

-Te lo dije. -exclamó Luna -No debiste mencionarlo.

-No es nada del otro mundo, Luna. Es una mujer y hace dos años que no está con ningún hombre.

-Y soy feliz por ello Parvati - pero no era cierto.

Parvati salía con muchos hombres por lo bonita que era¿pero ella? No había salido con nadie.

-Si lo cumples, te daré lo que quieras, sea lo que sea.

-Estás loca, no voy a acostarme con cualquiera -

-No, puedes acostarte con ése -un joven moreno acompañado de un rubio iba entrando a la pista, pero él primero se había desviado hacia la barra. De espaldas se veía tan atractivo.

Ella tragó saliva. Una noche de sexo ¿Qué tan malo sería? Sin ataduras ni amor. Sólo sexo. Se sorprendió de sentir cómo su bajo vientre se contraía de excitación. Hermione se mordió el labio.

-Aunque quisiera hacerlo ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer? -

-¿Entonces aceptas? -dijo Parvati extendiendo su mano. Hermione miró al hombre y luego a su amiga. Y estrechó su mano.

**Continuará…**

**Canciones: Sexy Back de Justin Timberlake, Chiquilla de Kumbia Kings.**

**Agradecimientos a:**

Ariday** –Gracias por betearme y por darme el punto bueno, aquí me tienes con el capítulo II. Espero no defraudarte con los capítulos 7 y 8 y demás. **Pattypotter09 **–trataré de seguirlo, pero le doy de 5 a 7 días para subir una continuación por lo corto de mi tiempo de escribir. **NickypoOtter –**Gracias, de que lo sigo lo sigo. **Arabella Potter Phantom **–La actualización ya esta en el horno y entregada para publicar, ya unos días más ). **Arcueid27granger **–Gracias. **Azaak –**Si Harry hace pronto su aparición, gracias por lo que dices (). **Deli(HHr)**-Aquí me tienes, haber que tal quedo. **Arissita **–Espero que te siga gustando conforme la historia transcurre, no te doy más spoilers de los que ya te comente antes (jeje) eres grandiosa. **SOLIDbonez **–Lo más que puedo tardar es de 5 a 7 días, por motivos que dije arribita, el tiempo y la inspiración a veces tarda en llegar. **Monik **–Claro que lo haré ahora que tenga un chancito, gracias por leerme wapa!!.**

**Y a todas las personitas lindas que me leen sin dejar review pero que me agregaron a sus alertas, pues un besazo. Haber que tal les parece esta historia y el desarrollo de la misma conforme siguen los capítulos.**

**Atte. Aiosami**

**4 de Julio 2007 9:04 pm. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a su creadora la sra. JK Rowling y Warner BROS por comprar los derechos.

Mía es la historia y la cuenta de luz (no se crean), pero si el esfuerzo y el tiempo que le dedicó por noche.

**Advertencia: **Escena mayor de 18 años, si eres menor léela baja tu responsabilidad. Están avisados de que es un poco fuerte, ustedes son los que deciden.

Espero disfruten…

000+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

**CAPITULO III: Hechizo de Medianoche. (Rating: M)**

Era una libertina. Ni siquiera sus padres sospecharían lo que iba a ser. Lo cierto es que estaba excitada y asustada por sentir esas sensaciones. Parvati le sonrió mientras le indicaba lo que debía hacer, el moreno había tomado su bebida y se dirigía a la pista de baile.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? -preguntó Hermione.

-Vas a chocar con él y luego le pagarás el trago. - Hermione frunció el ceño.

-¿Eso es todo? -

-Herms, lo que quiere decir Parva es que uses tu imaginación -

-¿Y cómo hago eso?-inquirió sarcástica.

-Imagina una fantasía sexual -contestó la rubia con naturalidad

-¡¿Cómo?! Pero… -la joven tragó saliva y tomó aire. -Recuerda Parva que la apuesta es lo que yo quiera - la morena sonrió.

-Si, pero para saber que lo hiciste, le tomarás una foto al susodicho desnudo -dijo con una sonrisa enorme.

La joven la miró con los ojos como platos. Y luego se acercó al moreno, sus ojos verdes conectaron con los de ella y se paralizó, no pudo moverse, aquellos ojos eran divinos, el rostro era anguloso y hermoso. Y entonces sintió un empujón y fue a dar contra el pecho del poseedor de hermosos ojos verdes, su aroma se metió por su nariz, deleitándose con su fragancia.

Harry había estado a punto de seguir a Malfoy, pero la garganta se le había secado y había decidido que quería tomar un trago y luego había chocado con esa mujer, cabello castaño, naturalmente maquillada y su copa se había vertido en la blusa de la joven.

-Lo siento -

-¡Oh!-exclamó la chica separándose de su pecho. -Demonios -inquirió tratándose de secarse.

-Ven, te ayudaré a secarte -la sonrisa que le dedico la estremeció, giró la cabeza para ver a sus amigas que le guiñaban un ojo y sonreían.

-Odio estos lugares -murmuró, los ojos verdes la miraron con una agradable sonrisa.

-Yo también -ella se ruborizó.

_Bendito el lugar y el motivo de estar ahí_

_Bendita la coincidencia_

_Bendito el reloj que nos puso puntual ahí_

_Bendita sea tu presencia._

_Bendito Dios, por encontrarnos…_

_En el camino_

_Y de quitarme esta soledad_

_De mi destino…_

Pasaron por entre varias parejas, la música de pronto se había cambiado, era lenta y calmada. Hermione sintió que el cuerpo se tensaba, ambos subieron por una escalera que los llevo a una zona más intima.

-Toma -el moreno le tendió un pañuelo -Con esto podrás secarte.

-Vaya¿eres dueño del lugar¿Esta no es la oficina del dueño? - Harry sonrió.

-No, es prestado.

-Oh - la joven se limpió el líquido. Su mente miraba sus hombros y su pecho. Las manos y su rostro. "Como si fuera tú fantasía" se mordió el labio. Su fantasía no era hacerlo ahí, sino en una cama, con la oscuridad de testigo, tragó saliva.

¿Cómo empezar a coquetearle a un extraño? Se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Vienes seguido aquí?- preguntó, la joven dio un respingo.

-Eh, no. Yo cumplí años hoy y vine a festejar... me. Además tengo hambre -rió -Gracias por el pañuelo.

-¿Quieres ir a cenar? -la pregunta la sorprendió. Pero asintió con una sonrisa.

Harry había sospechado que si quería olvidar a Cho era en ese instante. Cuando había sentido el cuerpo pequeño y cálido de la joven entre sus brazos una sensación se había apoderado de él. Algo cálido que nunca había sentido cuando abrazaba a Cho o a cualquier otra mujer. Lo único que deseaba era salir del lugar y el pretexto era sencillo, invitaría a la muchacha y les diría a Sirius y Malfoy que había salido con una mujer. Aunque solo fuera a cenar.

Y ella había aceptado, así que buscó entre la chaqueta de Malfoy y tomó sus llaves. Habían subido al coche y parado en un pequeño puesto de comida. Harry sonrió y la ayudo a bajar.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -ella se mordió el labio.

-Jane y tú -

-Harry. Mucho gusto en conocerte Jane -la joven le estrecho la mano.

-Me siento terrible Harry, pues he perdido mi bolsa y sólo traje mi celular conmigo -la joven se encogió de hombros.

-Le estoy invitando yo, señorita - él le sonrió y esa misma sonrisa fue como una caricia pausada y cálida.

Cenaron tranquilamente algo ligero, Hermione terminó de contarle que trabajaba en una estética y que le gustaba lo que hacía y Harry le había contado que él era profesor. Ambos platicaban como si fueran amigos, aunque sólo fueran mentiras.

Hermione no quería compromisos, por lo tanto debía mantener en secreto su identidad, como también suponía el moreno lo hacía. Además, había notado que la mirada de Harry le indicaba todo, menos que la quería en su cama y sin embargo, sabía que sus ojos castaños miraban a Harry como si no trajera nada puesto. Había notado que el moreno había fijado su mirada de vez en cuando en sus pechos.

Cuando terminaron y se dirigieron al coche, la joven se mordió el labio, Harry le abrió la puerta, estaba tan cerca de ella, iba a parecer lanzada; pero aparte de ganar una apuesta, su cuerpo exigía que esa noche se desatará, lo había hecho con la ropa, porqué no, ahora con pasar una noche con ese hombre.

¿Pero y si ese hombre era un psicópata? Un asesino o un violador. De pronto sintió miedo, como iba a terminar en la cama con un completo desconocido, que lo único que conocía era su nombre e información falsa.

-¿Estás bien?- la voz ronca la sobresaltó. No había vuelta atrás. Además el se había mostrado tan respetuoso, incluso en la disco, cuando la había rodeado en un impulso para que no se lastimara y sus manos de pronto estaban sobre sus senos, sobre sus muslos, sus dedos tocándola íntimamente.

Hermione gimió asustada de sus pensamientos. Lo deseaba, su piel ardía. Sólo una fantasía.

-¿Sabes Harry?, no quisiera pasar sola la velada de mi cumpleaños - Harry comprendió que la joven quería ir a su casa, la idea no le molestó. El asintió.

Hermione miraba por el cristal, la radio tocaba canciones románticas y una que otra canción de rock, Harry cambió de estación, el moreno dobló en una esquina y se introdujo en una calle residencial, al parecer tenía dinero. Hermione estaba deseando sentir su piel contra la suya ¿Dónde estaba la Hermione racional? No, era su cuerpo el que de deseo. Había visto una que otra película con escenas de elevadores ó leía historias de épocas antiguas que describían tan bien los detalles.

Cuando él aparcó, a Hermione le temblaron las rodillas tanto que las podía escuchar castañear. El bajó y le abrió la puerta, su mano rozó la suya y sintió como una descarga se propagaba por todo su cuerpo.

Harry habría deseado haber dicho que no. La joven era preciosa, pero por su forma de morderse el labio y temblar, estaba seguro que nunca había hecho algo como ir a cenar con un desconocido y pedirle abiertamente que la invitara en su casa. No iba a negar que cuando la había escuchado gemir, su respiración se había acelerado y una parte de su cuerpo había reaccionado. Había sido un gemido de placer más que de cualquier otra cosa y luego le había propuesto que la invitara a su casa. ¿Con qué motivo? Ambos sabían que no sólo iban a platicar y la idea lo estaba atormentando. Nunca había deseado tanto tocar a la joven y cuando su mano rozó la suya, estaba seguro que una vez que la joven diera el paso siguiente, el no haría nada para controlarse.

¡Y por primera vez, Cho no estaba en sus pensamientos! Sólo pensaba en tocarla. Cuando ella había chocado contra él, el había soltado la copa de vino y la había abrazado, los pechos de Jane contra su pecho, había sido una tortura y se había controlado para no ser descubierto. Su cuerpo había reaccionado ¡Había deseado tomarla ahí mismo! Ella caminó a su lado, ni siquiera tenían un tema de conversación, el carraspeó.

-¿Sucede algo?- inquirió ella con una sonrisa.

-Estaba pensando si, crees que deberías subir a mi habitación - la joven arqueó ambas cejas, Harry comprendió que había dicho "habitación" en lugar de departamento. -Lo siento. - se disculpó.

Aquello había hecho que a Hermione se le acelerará el corazón, tomó una bocanada de aire, cuando el elevador se abrió y estaba vacío, sabía que ahí mismo no había vuelta atrás.

-Solo si tú quieres -él le cedió el paso y cuando las puertas se cerraron, ella atrapó sus labios.

Sus manos rodearon el cuello del moreno, sus caderas se pegaron a las de él sintiendo que algo palpaba de excitación, ella devoró de sus labios y Harry perdió el autocontrol. Ambos gimieron con la batalla de lenguas. Harry introdujo una mano por debajo de la blusa y toco el sujetador, ella se arqueó de placer y ambos dieron un respingo cuando las puertas se abrieron.

Ambos sonrieron, Harry notó las mejillas rosadas y la respiración. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo¿Iba a tener sexo con una mujer desconocida? Draco le había dicho que no debía sentirse culpable y de pronto las ganas de tomarla se enfriaron. Abrió la puerta y le cedió el paso.

-Ponte cómoda, iré por unos tragos -

Hermione notó el cambio de voz, parecía como si Harry la evitará, y tal vez era así si era sincera. La verdad es que ella misma, había perdido el interés. Sus labios eran perfectos y había imaginado que entrando al departamento el la llevaría al dormitorio y le haría el amor.

Negó con la cabeza. No, hacer el amor no estaba siquiera en pensarlo, ellos tendrían sexo. Hacer el amor implicaba sentimientos, Harry volvió con una botella y dos copas.

-Mi nombre es Hermione -dijo para su sorpresa.

-¿No es Jane?- ella tomó la copa y en ese instante, el vertía el vino.

-Jane es mi segundo nombre -tomó aire -Yo, no sé si esto está bien. -dijo pausadamente mientras daba un trago, el líquido le quemó la garganta.

El asintió, sentándose a lado de la joven. Ella pasó la mirada por el departamento, para ser un profesor, aquel lugar era demasiado caro. Sus ojos repararon en un bello cuadro que había visto en un catalogo de cuadros costosos.

-¿No eres profesor¿Verdad? -Harry se encogió de hombros, dio un trago al vino y negó.

-No. Soy dueño de una empresa que trabaja con más compañías, ayudamos a una compañía a salir al mercado, le ofrecemos los accesorios sólo cuando creemos que un producto puede vender -

-Yo no soy estilista -ella se puso de pie, la mirada de Harry a pesar de estar en cierta forma apagada, le erizaba los cabellos de la nuca.

-Eso creí-

-¿Y eso? -los ojos verdes pasaron de la copa a su cuerpo.

-No pareces estilista -dijo resueltamente dando un sorbo a su copa -Me pareces más callada, una contadora ó tal vez alguna secretaria -

-¡Oh! Eso si es un insulto -dijo con una sonrisa -Para tú información tengo una licenciatura en arte y trabajo en un museo.

Harry se puso en pie y quedó a solo unos centímetros de su piel, el poco contacto hizo que Hermione olvidará como respirar y lo mirara fijamente, era tan espléndido. Una joven como ella no conseguía a un hombre como Harry, dueño de una empresa, rico. No. Mujeres como Hermione sólo conseguían estar solas en sus casa con miles de gatos a quien cuidar. La idea de estar sola, la estremeció. Tal vez si probará de ese delicioso pecado, tendría algo que contar, algo por lo cual decir que no había probado las delicias de la soltería.

Parvati lo hacía todo el tiempo, salía por dos o tres días, terminaba en la cama de su conquista y después seguía como si nada. ¿Por qué ella no? La sola idea de disfrutar ese cuerpo alto y fornido contra su piel la hizo arder. Dejó la copa y miro a Harry directamente a sus ojos.

-Lo cierto es Harry, que te deseo -Harry arqueó una ceja y dejó la copa a lado de la de ella, le rozó accidentalmente el hombro y sintió que se erizaba con su contacto.

-No quiero hacer nada que tú no quieras, Hermione -ella echó los brazos a su cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella.

-Y yo quiero todo -sus labios se encontraron con lentitud, explorándose mutuamente, Harry perdió todo autocontrol y la atrajo más rodeándola con sus manos, tocó sus caderas y su cintura y se vio explorando esas curvas. Gimió cuando Hermione le mordió ligeramente el labio inferior. Luego su lengua cálida bebiendo de su boca, su lengua explorando la de ella, era tan irreal que estaba casi seguro que de un momento a otro la joven desaparecería, la guió hacia el sofá y deslizó sus manos por su elevado trasero apretándolo ligeramente, el gemido que escapó de los labios de la castaña fue el detonante para besarla con más pasión.

Lo cierto era que cuando Harry había ido por el vino, se había planteado despachar a la joven, decirle que no era la clase de hombre que tenía una noche de sexo, pero esa mujer le atraía de una manera inexplicable, era tan absurdo pensarlo. Porque la había conocido apenas y unas horas, entonces por qué cuando ella le había dicho que lo deseaba, se había vuelto a excitar, deseando tocarla, tenerla.

Con las otras mujeres nunca había sido así, ni siquiera Cho le había hecho sentir lo que Hermione le producía. Era como si su cuerpo la hubiera estado esperando especialmente a ella para bajar sus defensas, tener sexo sólo era comportamiento de Malfoy y a pesar de todo, se sentía bien.

-Quiero tocarte -gimió Hermione notando como el moreno le besaba el cuello y el inicio de los pechos.

Y el notó que la posición en la que estaban, era demasiado incómoda para ambos. Sonrió con picardía y se levantó, notó el rostro de Hermione contraerse de frustración.

-En mi cama -susurró, los ojos castaños le sonrieron con una picardía que lo hizo gemir de desesperación, gracias al cielo, su habitación no estaba tan lejos de la sala. Entró rodeando la cintura de la castaña y besándola, casi tropiezan y la risa de Hermione era como una dulce melodía para sus oídos.

Se detuvo sólo un instante para contemplarla, tal vez, si ella le diera oportunidad de conocerla, Harry podría enamorarse de ella, ambos.

Hermione agradeció que Harry propusiera su dormitorio, el sofá le estaba calando en el trasero y en la cintura, cuando entraron y el moreno la observó sintió que todo pensamiento racional desaparecía. Sólo quería tocar y sentir esa piel caliente y vibrante.

Se besaron, como si hubieran estado esperando ese tiempo para entregarse. Hermione le rodeó el cuello y Harry encontró el botón de sus pantalones, el acarició el borde de sus braguitas y la castaña se aferró a sus hombros, arqueándose contra él.

Él deslizó el pantalón lentamente hacia abajo, dejando las pequeñas braguitas a la vista, el pantalón cayó al suelo, su mirada subió por las piernas y se detuvieron en ese pedazo minúsculo de tela que cubría su deseo. Hermione se sonrojó cuando él por fin la miro, subió las manos hacia la blusa llevándola consigo, ella levantó las manos y pronto se vio casi-desnuda ante él.

-No es justo -gimió excitada. Él sonrió y dejó que las manos de Hermione hicieran lo mismo, primero con su camisa, luego con los pantalones.

-Ya estamos igual -dijo con voz ronca. Ella se mordió el labio. Y cuando el la besó dejó que su cuerpo correspondiera a cada una de sus reacciones. Cuando había hecho el amor por primera vez, había sido rápido y sobretodo, carente de pasión. Se había sentido humillada y por eso había evitado por todos los medios que otro hombre se fijara en ella. Pero este hombre irradiaba tanto calor, masculinidad y presencia, que se sentía volar.

Se tumbaron sobre la cama, las manos de Harry tocaban cada poro de su piel. Ella estaba comenzando a querer su cabello revuelto y negro, sus ojos verdes, su voz. Acarició sus mejillas y su pecho. Sintió las manos de Harry levantarla un poco y cuando supo para que, su vientre se contrajo de deseo. El sujetador paso a quedar en el suelo y las manos habilidosas tocaban y presionaban sus pezones erguidos, ella gimió aún más cuando Harry capturó los pezones con su boca, mordiendo y lamiendo, sus manos presionaron la nuca del moreno para que siguiera ahí, pero se sorprendió cuando Harry se puso de pie, se acercó a la mesilla y extrajo un paquete.

Sabía lo que era.

-Para evitar problemas -dijo y Hermione asintió.

Él volvió a la cama, pero cuando Hermione vio que abría el paquete, el aire de los pulmones la dejó jadeando, el moreno deslizaba su ropa interior hacia el piso y su masculinidad quedó expuesta, Hermione tragó saliva y se mordió el labio, sus piernas se abrieron instintivamente y una vez que Harry regresó a la cama, tomo sus braguitas y las bajó lentamente, ella hubiera querido cubrirse, pero lo deseaba, el la tocó justo en el punto sensible de su sexo y se arqueó de placer.

-¿Estás segura de esto? -la voz jadeante y ronca de Harry fue como una explosión en su interior.

-Por favor -gimió de deseo y Harry se colocó lentamente sobre ella, comenzó a descender, encontrando el punto en que sus cuerpos se unieron, con el suave descenso Hermione sintió que se perdía en todas las sensaciones que su cuerpo irradiaba, levantó las caderas para sentir de una vez el miembro de Harry en su interior, escuchó palabras de la boca de Harry, pero necesitaba sentirlo, comenzó a moverse y el moreno perdió el control, comenzaron los movimientos de caderas, sincronizados.

Harry hubiera desistido si Hermione le hubiese dicho que parara, pero no lo hizo y al contrario de lo que él había pensado, ella lo incitó a que terminara. Cuando sus caderas se unieron a las suyas, Harry dejó de pensar y sólo se dedico a sentir lo que su cuerpo le hacia sentir, era una experiencia nueva para él, acostarse con una semidesconocida, pero era placentero. 6 meses de abstinencia, se habían ido al traste, esa mujer de caderas pequeñas, de piel sedosa lo había hecho perder el control.

Cuando sintió su cuerpo tensarse y escuchar los gemidos fuertes de Hermione, supo que había llegado al clímax y que él estaba por hacerlo, fue como si una fuerza le hubiese robado la energía del cuerpo, se sintió exhausto, el sudor le perlaba los pechos a su amante y la sintió estremecerse, el buscó sus labios y ella correspondió el beso, se tumbó a su lado, sintiendo que el cansancio se apoderaba de él.

Continua

**-Contestación de Reviews-**

**Ariday** primero que nada gracias por seguir alentandome y por tu apoyo, me he dado cuenta que he encontrado una excelente persona, gracias por soportarme por el msn cada que me conectó y por compartir jeje mi adicción Asiática. **Deli****H/Hr) **gracias por tus consejos, verás que sucede a lo largo de los capítulos, de que hay cambios los hay, de hecho creo que la frase de inicio del siguiente capítulo dará algo de pista de quien se enamora de quien**. Marata1507 **bueno voy a decir que ahora no podré actualizar, las razones las daré al final. **Azaak**cuando leí tu review no paré de reír por unos 10 minutos imaginando a Dumbledore como lo describiste, aunque me diste una idea jajaja, porque de hecho no sabía si poner algo de la escuela y lo único que me vino a la mente fue ponerla como disco más frecuentada, gracias por tu review lo atesoró con cariño. **Hermionedepottergranger**gracias, pues aquí verás lo que pasa. **Monik**espero perdones mi demora en no leer tu fic, pero ni siquiera he tenido tiempo para actualizar el mío, esta semana estuve super ocupada T.T ni siquiera puder terminar el capitulo 7, pero espero ahora que regrese leer tu historia, gracias. **Haruko**** Hinako **yo tampoco quiero tardar tanto pero está semana estuve super ocupada. **Arsami**gracias. **Lulimar**** (). Arissita **lo que más me alegra es que te guste, porque me conoces tan bien. Creo que de todos los reviews que recibi, el tuyo es uno de los que más siguen alentando a mis neuronas a escribir, porque este lo hice para ti. **Soledad de los Angeles **espero te guste. **Giin**** Potter **¿Qué te pareció? **Yuna**** Lockhart **gracias. **Eydren**** Snape1 **Gracias Eydren, espero te guste este también. **Verit0 G.kl **espero te guste. **Tyrzah**Me completamente roja como tomate Hola, bueno gracias por tu review, es otro review que me ha encantado cuando lo leí. Primero gracias por dejarme review y gracias por leer mis otros fics, lo de la tanga es por (cofexperienciacofcofpropiacofcof) pero a mi también me causo mucha risa, bueno creo que es algo que no quiero dejar de lado, un lado cómico porque vienen temas un poco fuertes, pero ) gracias por leerme. **Holy**lamento no haberte avisado, de hecho si me preguntas actualmente ¿Por qué subi un fic nuevo? Ni yo misma lo sé, simplemente quería volver a sentirme así, deseando ver a las personas leerme, es extraño lo sé, pero gracias. Lo de la película, aun sigo sin o.o entender que rayos fui a ver. Pero bueno.

**Gracias por todos sus reviews. **

**Primero: **No sé como sentirme al respecto por un review que me pusieron medio extraño, en todo o.o mi tiempo de escritora nunca me había topado con algo tan directo, gracias a esa persona por dejarme su opinión, pero me sentí rara al leerlo.

**Segundo: **Aiosami se va de vacaciones Aclara que recibe todo tipo de howlers en su domicilio pero bueno necesito un poco de relax y de ideas, por eso llevo conmigo la super poderosa libreta y darle merecida estructura a sus elaborados 15 capítulos de historia** ¿Qué la autora dijo 15? **¿Qué no eran solo 10? Bueno pues aquí les adelanto que van a ser 15.

**Tercero: **Actualización del capitulo IV el jueves **19 **para mandarlo a mi beta.

Atte. **Aiosami**** 13 Julio 10:35 pm.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: JK dueña de los personajes y la Warner por comprar los derechos.**

**Yo por mi cuenta de luz, mi deshidratación y todo lo demás XD.**

**Rating****: M por situaciones adultas, lenguaje controlado y algunas escenas XD mas delante de lemmon jejeje.**

**CAPITULO IV: Falling in love with you **

_Pero habían compartido algo más que sexo, y él lo sabía. Había un vínculo entre ellos, algo que nunca antes había sentido._

Hermione sintió un dulce aroma colarse por su fosas nasales, era el delicioso aroma a café recién hecho, sus tripas pronto protestaron para que las atendiera. Pero estaba tan cálida y tan a gusto entre las sábanas, que quería seguir ahí.

De pronto abrió sus ojos castaños, percatándose de que no estaba en su hogar y de que el café no había sido preparado por Luna o Parva, no. Aquella habitación era de Harry… él hombre que le había hecho el amor dos veces, a parte de haber tenido sexo. Porque la segunda vez había sido tan pausada y la tercera, bueno, la tercera Hermione lo había estado explorando y había logrado que su gigante se despertará y la poseyera de una manera que la hacia ruborizar.

Lo cierto era que se sentía con el cuerpo relajado, miró el reloj notando que las manecillas marcaban el número 10

-¡Oh Dios! -Hermione se levantó de golpe, recogió su ropa, se la puso y salió con el cabello desordenado, la estancia estaba vacía, se sintió de pronto extraña y con un vacío que no sabía identificar.

-Buen día -ella dio un brinco y encontró el rostro perfecto del hombre que la había estado tocando y descubriendo, entonces se ruborizó -No quería despertarte, tengo la mala costumbre de levantarme muy temprano-

-Yo, lamento haberme quedado dormida -era una excusa tonta.

-¿Tienes hambre? Prepare un poco de café, pero no tengo nada para ofrecerte de comer, si quieres podemos ir a desayunar -esa sonrisa y su voz, hicieron revivir su voz ronca contra su oído, sus labios posándose en lugares que nunca había pensado sentirlos.

-Yo. Muchas gracias, pero creo que no debemos vernos. Sólo tuvimos una noche desenfrenada, sin compromisos -dijo con un tono de voz que le pareció que no era la suya.

-Sí, entiendo -Harry dio un trago a la taza de café observándola, la joven pensó que se lanzaría de nuevo, su cuerpo vibraba.

-Un placer -inquirió suavemente, dedicándole una sonrisa, Harry asintió y ella se acercó a la puerta, cuando la abrió la mano de Harry se posó sobre su cintura.

-También el mío -y la besó, de una forma que le prometía muchas veces, pero que estaba segura que no se concretarían.

El móvil de Harry sonó por octava vez, gracias al cielo que lo tenía en vibrador, porque había sido precisamente el teléfono el que lo había levantado. El número relampagueaba constantemente con el nombre de Draco.

-¿Si?-

-¿Dónde estas¡POR QUÉ! Demonios te has llevado mi coche ¿Sabes lo que tuve que pasar?-

-Lo siento. Estabas demasiado ocupado con tu club de seguidoras, que pensé en irme sin despedirme-

-Pues eso no fue lo que nos dijeron. Cuando preguntamos los guardias dijeron que te habías ido con una chica, muy guapa -

-Solo le di un aventón -Draco suspiró y luego escuchó el fondo de voces -¿Estás en casa de Sirius?-

-Sí, muchas gracias. Mi tío decidió que como no confía en mi forma de manejar y para evitarme cualquier problema, tuve que quedarme aquí -

Harry rió, la relación de Draco y Sirius era extraña, aunque eran familia no se llevaban como tal. La madre de Draco era prima de Sirius y se habían odiado por las diferencias que tenían. Además porque Draco se había apegado más a su primo que a su propio padre. Lucius Malfoy, que actualmente estaba en la cárcel por fraude financiero. Además su madre viajaba con el que era su actual amante, aunque Draco ya había sospechado que cuando aún su padre estaba fuera, su madre mantenía un amorío con el mejor amigo de éste: Severus Snape.

-¿Y bien? Vienes para acá, o tengo que tomar un taxi e ir a mi casa -

-Creo que tomas un taxi. Quiero ir a la oficina.

-Bien, te veo allá. Dice Sirius que pases a comer más tarde -

-Está bien. Nos vemos en un rato -Harry cortó la comunicación y a su mente vino la imagen de Hermione desnuda, sonriéndole de una manera que lo erizaba y que lo hipnotizaba. Iba a ser difícil sacarse a esa mujer de la cabeza.

-¡Hermione! Estaba tan preocupada por ti -dijo Luna abrazándola maternalmente -Sabía que esto no era bueno, mira que aceptar una apuesta -

-¡Oh vamos Luna! Hermione no tiene 16 años sino 26. Es lo suficiente adulta como para tener una relación.

-Una relación que no dure sólo una noche de sexo -

-¿Traes la evidencia? El cuerpo desnudo de ese bombón ¿Verdad?-

Hermione había bajado del taxi con una extraña sensación de soledad. Cuando Harry la había besado ella estaba segura de querer seguir sintiendo sus labios día y noche. También de poder ver sus ojos verdes cada que se despertará o cada que terminara de hacerle el amor. ¿Por qué se sentía así? Si ni siquiera habían pasado días juntos, sólo una noche le bastó para sentir la soledad calarle hondo.

Además Harry no era el tipo de hombre que se enamoraba de alguien como ella. Él era dueño de una empresa que ganaba mucho, lo pudo ver por el lugar en el que vivía, el auto y la pintura que tenía en la sala. Todo era fino. Incluso la ropa que usaba y el aroma de su colonia.

-¡Dios mío¿Ese hombre se aprovecho de ti?-Luna la tomó por los hombros sacudiéndola suavemente. -¡Hermione!-

-¿Eh? No. Él fue un caballero. Y lamento decirlo Parva pero creo que no hubo tiempo de tomarle la foto. Y sino me crees, no tiene importancia -

-Te creo pero… ¿Por qué te sientes así¿No fue lo suficientemente bueno? -inquirió acariciándole la espalda.

-No. Él fue realmente extraordinario -una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios -

-¿Entonces?-

-Bueno, creo que después de estar con él me doy cuenta de lo sola que estoy, nunca encontraré a alguien bueno -las chicas bufaron.

-No seas tonta. Eres demasiado bonita y si ese hombre no te pidió salir, pues que imbécil -dijo Parvati con furia.

-Bueno, eso no importa. Estoy segura de que acabo de perder mi trabajo -Luna miró a Parvati.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Pues son más de las 10, el señor Garrity tendrá la excusa perfecta para despedirme -

-Bueno. De hecho, es mejor que te des un baño, saldremos a comer. - inquirió Parvati sonriendo.

-No puedo. Tengo que ir al museo.

-Pues a menos que quieras quedarte afuera - la castaña frunció el ceño -Tu jefe habló hace dos horas, dijo que por el excelente trabajo te daba el día de hoy.

_Maravilloso_ pensó Hermione cuando se duchó, volvió otra vez a ser ella. Con sus jeans sueltos, una camisa y unos tenis a juego.

-De nuevo regresa la vieja Hermione –ironizó Parva mientras las 3 salían de la casa.

Aparcaron en un restaurante de clase media, Parvati era una clienta consentida. Además era un lugar que ambas podían pagar.

-Lamento mucho lo de anoche –susurró Luna. La castaña sonrió.

-Me divertí – suspiró.

-La verdad es que un poco de sexo no mata a nadie ¿Por qué fue solo sexo?- los ojos negros fueron como dos rayos x, la joven se sonrojó.

-¡Parvati! No puedo creer que digas eso –regañó Luna. –Casi nos morimos del susto al no verte llegar.

-Luna –inquirió Parvati tomando la carta –Que seas una virgen te atrofia el cerebro ¿o qué? –

-Chicas –calmó Hermione –Es algo que no repetiré, bien. Fue como dijo Parvati, una noche de sexo –le sonrió a Luna –Y no debes de preocuparte.

Aunque sinceramente la preocupada era ella.

Harry bajó del coche, saludó al portero y entró por las grandes puertas de cristal, muchos pares de ojos se posaron en él, la mayor parte le dedicaba sonrisas y otras tantas, gestos de saludo.

_Maradeurs__ Company _resaltaba con letras doradas y una joven llevaba un audífono y contestaba el teléfono.

-Buenos días Sr. Potter – y además podía saludarlo.

-¿Llegó el Sr. Malfoy?- la joven negó dedicándole una sonrisa encantadora.

-No, Señor. Pero quiere que lo localice –

-No –Harry leyó el incentivo a su lado derecho –Susan, espero que cuando llegue vaya directo a la oficina – la joven sonrió aún más.

-Le haré llegar su recado –

Harry giró hacia la derecha para tomar el elevador, otro par de ojos le dedicó una sonrisa, pero hubo una que erizó a Potter.

-Weasley-dijo saludando a la hermosa mujer de cabello como el fuego, una de sus primeras amantes (si es que se le llegaba a decir amante) y una _bitch_en el arte del mercadotecning, no era sólo una cara bonita, aquella mujer trabajaba casi como un hombre. Arriesgaba mucho y se rumoraba que había tenido un _affair_con Malfoy pero que ambos se habían despachado.

-Bienvenido de nuevo Potter, con ese hurón como jefe es imposible trabajar –resopló estrechándole la mano.

-Si, bueno. Malfoy es muy bueno en lo que hace también –

-Bah ¿Él?- una risa irónica asomó en sus labios.

Y aún le guardaba rencor pensó Harry, mientras subían por el elevador.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido?-

La joven sonrió con sarcasmo.

-Pues no hay nada de que quejarme, excepto que como acabas de llegar. Malfoy vuelva a estar en el mismo departamento que yo.

-Es tu jefe – ella soltó una carcajada.

-Mío no. Pero no puede conmigo. Además –dijo agitando su hermosa cabellera –Tengo planes para ti, sabes, tengo algunas cosas que discutir sobre la nueva campaña.

-Deberías discutirlo con Draco. –ella le lanzó una mirada felina.

-Pensaba que podríamos volver a _lo de antes _–le acarició el pecho –Ahora que Cho se ha ido por fin, no hay mucho que nos distraiga –

-Prefiero que lo discutas con Malfoy, Ginebra. –ella bufó.

-Bien, hablaré con él. – La puerta del elevador se abrió y salió. Harry suspiró.

Salió del elevador y pasó por un largo pasillo antes de detenerse frente a una mujer mayor de rasgos amables.

-Bienvenido Sr. Potter –Harry sonrió.

-Gracias, hay algo para mí – la mujer negó.

-No. ¿Quiere que le preparé un café?-

-Desearía mejor si pudiera pedirme algo para desayunar, me muero de hambre –la mujer asintió.

Las apreciaba, pero Hermione tenía sus límites. Parva había dejado claro que debían repetir la experiencia, Luna se había molestado por como la había tratado y Hermione realmente deseaba meterse entre sus colchas raídas y el colchón viejo de su cama.

Pero una vez que estaba ahí, le pareció tan incómodo y honestamente vacío y frío. ¿Su cerebro se había atrofiado por su nueva rebelión? Aunque sólo había sido una noche ¿Había afectado a su vida¡Por Dios! Era una mujer adulta, desde sus 20 años había vivido sola en esa ciudad enorme, se había mezclado con gente y había conseguido el trabajo que tenía gracias a ella.

¿Entonces por qué ahora su vida tan vacía y monótona, ya no le aparecía tan tranquila o acogedora? El sexo había afectado todo.

Incluso había estado pensando en la manera tan tortuosa en la que Harry la había tocado, besado y en la forma en que la había hecho sentir de esa manera, que nunca había conocido. ¿Era una ninfómana?

Se levantó de la cama con su camisa de algún club deportivo (era un obsequio de su padre) que le llegaba por debajo de la rodilla y caminó hacia la cocina. El reloj de pared le indicó que pasaban de las 11 de la noche, se dirigió al refrigerador, saco el galón de leche y tomó una taza de la alacena, vertió el líquido y guardó la leche. Se dirigió al mullido sofá donde Crookshanks reposaba hecho un ovillo, acarició su pelaje y sus orejas, los ronroneos le causaron un extraño placer y entonces prendió el televisor.

Pero después de repasar una y otra vez los canales locales, Hermione comprendió que deseaba a Harry más que nunca y por demente que fuera la obsesión, se tomó el contenido de su taza, miró el televisor y comprendió que su vida en aquel instante nunca más volvería a ser la misma. Aquel hombre, con aquella sonrisa, voz y porte, la había hechizado. No creía en la magia, pero era algo inexplicable ¿Y no era eso la magia? Algo inexplicable que no tenía ciencia ni teorías.

Y más asustada aún se quedó, cuando comprendió que por una noche, ella deseaba mucho más.

Estaba exhausto.

Harry entró al departamento con varias bolsas repletas de víveres. Por extraño que pareciera, él era un hombre hogareño, no le gustaba gastar dinero siempre en los restaurantes caros y no porque fuera codo ó avaro (que era exactamente lo mismo), sino porque le gustaba compartir la intimidad de su casa con su pareja, pero Cho no había apreciado eso.

Él la había conocido en un cóctel de la compañía, Cho era modelo en aquel entonces. Había sido amor a primera a vista o cualquiera de esas tonterías, pero la había cortejado, le había enseñado como él amaba a una mujer, pero ella sólo había visto su billetera y su compañía. Después le había robado los papeles de una empresa pequeña y le había dicho que para ella sólo había sido un signo de pesos.

No había amor. Sus caricias eran sólo el precio que pagaba por los vestidos, las joyas. Él no quería confiar de nuevo en aquel sentimiento y sin embargo…

¿Qué hacia Hermione ahora en su mente? Por qué después de charlar con Malfoy, ponerse al tanto de la empresa, ella había estado ahí, molestándole como una astilla en un dedo, aunque no fuera exactamente una molestia. Aquella mujer simple y hermosa había robado sus pensamientos de una manera casi apantallante de lo que había hecho Cho.

Ni siquiera Ginny Weasley que era una exuberante mujer que incluso había recibido propuestas de agencias para modelos, había logrado robar su atención.

¿Quién era Hermione? Sabía que trabajaba en un museo de Arte ¿Pero en cuál? La volvería a ver… no estaba seguro. Pero de algo sí que estaba más que seguro, aquella mujer de ojos castaños se había colado en una noche, en su cama, en su vida y en su corazón, por tonto que le sonara aquel último pensamiento.

Continuará próximamente en unos 3 a 4 días no desesperen.

**Gracias a todos los reviews.**

El que haya salido el libro final, que se hayan confirmado los spoilers y que lo que llama epílogo sea el final de una novela cursi, no afecta mi fic. Seguiré publicando sobre ellos dos, termino mi historia en sus 15 capítulos y personalmente tengo otro proyecto haciendo cachito en mi memoria pero que estoy segura saldrá más adelante que termine y descanse un poco, sino xD a lo mejor lo empiezo a escribir a la par que esta. Tengo un one-shot cosechándose en mi cabeza y lo quiero sacar realmente. Pero de eso cuando ) llegue a los 50 reviews. Y soy HHr de corazón.

Igual aquí les agradezco me hayan esperado tanto tiempo, pero tuve algunas cositas que me quitaron tiempo y no encontraba a una de mis dos betas () pero ya una vez beteado por segunda vez, les dejo la continuación.

**Arabella**** Potter Phantom.** Holanda linda, gracias por tus palabras, perdona la demora xD y no traje nada ni para mi T.T pero si te quiero conocer ehh. Espero pronto.** Arissita **Amigui ánimo!! Arriba sonrisas y cero preocupaciones o corajes que a la larga hacen daño, si, Ya ni llorar es bueno, creo que desde el libro 6 al menos yo, sospechaba que no todo iba a ser como esperabamos que fuera, igual xD que demonios. Soy HHr hasta que otra adicción me absorba. **Malu**** Daidoji **Gracias. **Monik**gracias linda por tus palabras, o.o lo de tu fic lo tengo que leer ¬¬ porque tengo que encontrar un tiempesito, pero ) si que lo haré. Te aprecio mucho. **Azaak**mmm gracias, lo de Dumbledore si creo que el ancianito tendrá su participación por algún momento de la trama, creo xD. Pero muchas gracias. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. **Yuna**** Lockhart **Gracias . **Romycrazy**Gracias. **Dana Lily Potter **gracias . **Hermionedepottergranger**gracias por esperar, se que me demore mucho pero el siguiente no tanto. ). **Arsami**gracias. **Tyrzah** primero: adoro tus reviews, espero contar con ellos siempre (aunque sea para decirme lo mal que puede ser la historia), segundo: si la vi, tercero: también leí el epílogo. En mi opinión y sinceramente no quiero que se tome a mal, pero cuando termine de leer el epilogo me reí casi por 20 minutos a carcajada limpia, luego pensé en que la historia no podía haber acabado de esa forma WTF? Con todos los nombres y más, sinceramente agradezco que haya terminado por fin y más agradezco que durante 5 libros la señora escritora me haya inculcado el valor del amor, confianza entre ellos dos. Pero bueno no quiero meterme mucho tampoco ni siquiera decir que estoy enojado o triste porque la verdad es que me da igual ya el último libro. Gracias .

**Gracias a todas las personas que siguen creyendo en ellos dos. Gracias por leerme y por todas sus palabras que las agradezco mucho. **

**Con cariño, Aiosami. 21-Julio-07 7:50 pm.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V: Olvidar**

-Vamos Hermione –Luna sonrió divertida mientras le arreglaba el cabello.

-Hago mi mejor esfuerzo –protestó esta última.

-Es realmente bueno tenerte como amiga –dijo Parva detrás del mostrador con tinte en el cabello.

Hermione observó a Parvati un momento, se había cortado el cabello y ahora llevaba unas mechas de colores, Luna había pintado su cabello de nuevo al negro. Nunca le había gustado que ningún químico tocara su cabeza, aunque ambas casi la hubiesen obligado.

Aquel martes después de un mes de su cumpleaños, Hermione había comprendido que Harry había sido un efímero sentimiento y ahora se sentía bien. Seguía siendo ella misma, con sus mismas rutinas, sus mismas amigas y su vida.

Aunque ahora se arreglaban para salir a cenar.

-Y bien¿sigues saliendo con ese rabo verde?- inquirió Luna a Parvati que leía un magazine.

-No, esa etapa quedó atrás. Era un hombre realmente bueno, pero tenía esposa –comentó la morena despreocupada.

-¿Salías con un hombre casado?-

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Si la esposa no le da lo que quiere, lo busca en otra mujer.

-Eso suena muy feo –dijo bruscamente Luna y Hermione asintió.

-Bien. Entonces no me pregunten –

-¡Parva! Eres nuestra amiga y además hermosa ¿Por qué no simplemente te buscas a un chico?-

-Hermione, los chicos no suelen ser lo que yo quiero. Además de qué te quejas, si tú ni siquiera puedes salir con nadie, te vi la otra tarde platicando con un joven muy a gusto.

-Sólo deseaba información sobre el museo. Y no cambies la conversación.

-No la cambio. Simplemente con quién me acueste y dónde me acueste no les interesa –dijo bruscamente.

-Bien, no discutiremos de nuevo –razonó Luna terminando con Hermione – Ahora ven para quitarte esos químicos.

Hermione observó detenidamente a Parvati, no sabía por qué su amiga de pronto había cambiado, la veían menos, era mucho más brusca y siempre estaba como a la defensiva, aquello no era algo que le conocían.

-Dinos qué te pasa y no saques pretextos –dijo bruscamente poniéndose a su lado, Luna asintió.

Los ojos oscuros de Parvati se llenaron de lágrimas y un sollozo agudo escapó de sus labios.

-¡Por Dios Parva¿Qué pasó?- Hermione le tomó las manos y Luna le colocó ambas manos en los hombros.

-Estoy… estoy embarazada – las lágrimas corrieron como ríos sobre sus mejillas, su cuerpo frágil se agitaba a causa de los sollozos, Hermione miró a Luna alternadamente antes de conseguir levantar el rostro húmedo de su amiga.

-Parva, mírame –la joven levantó la mirada –Eso no tiene nada de malo.

-¡Como que no¡Mírame¡No sirvo para tener hijos¡Sólo tengo 27 años! – Hermione sonrió y limpió sus ojos.

-No digas tonteras. Un bebé es algo maravilloso Parva. Esto es algo que te pasa cuando estás preparada.

-Además –dijo Luna con una semi sonrisa –Tendrá dos tías que lo adoren y lo malcríen.

-Chicas, yo… he pensado en no tener este bebé –

-¡No digas estupideces!-bramó Hermione sujetándola de los hombros – Un bebé no es una bomba Parva, además eres tan culpable como el padre y si ese tipo no se hace cargo de él, le sobra demasiada mujer, que eres tú. Eso es sólo una solución cobarde de un problema que también te incluye-

-Hermione tiene razón Parva, no seas dura con ese bebé. Si no, también lo puedes dar en adopción y encontrarle un hogar –

-Lo siento, no sé qué hacer, qué pensar. Tengo miedo – Hermione le acarició las mejillas dulcemente.

-Nos tienes a nosotras –

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

-¿Y bien?- Draco miró alternadamente a los dos hombres y a Harry.

-No creo que sea buena opción comprar la empresa de Lestrange, algunos de sus productos son demasiado inservibles y no sería una buena inversión, aunque el edificio es excelente y su ubicación perfecta.

-Sí, pero sería más gasto meterle manutención a estas alturas –inquirió Harry viendo las fotografías en el proyector. – Pero puede servir ¿Cuánto pide?-

-Ese es el problema, el tipo sabe lo que hace. Conoce que su ubicación es excelente, casi creo que es la única opción por la que quiere vender y no pide precisamente una módica cantidad, sabe que Marauders necesita su ubicación para expansión y cuenta con buena maquinaria.

-Creo que se puede negociar a estas alturas –inquirió Remus viendo unos documentos –Pero la decisión es tuya Harry, si deseas comprarla, firmaremos los cheques.

-No lo sé –Harry se llevó la mano a la barbilla y ajustó sus gafas – Tendré que pensarlo y consultar otra empresa, así le haremos ver a Lestrange que tenemos opciones y probablemente baje su precio.

-¡Ese es mi muchacho! –Exclamó Sirius –Bueno, Remus y yo tenemos cita con el doctor, pasas más noche a la casa.

-Trataré Sirius, necesito revisar algunas propuestas – los dos hombres se despidieron, Harry miró a Draco.

-Este no te convence ¿Verdad?-

Harry se puso en pie.

-Lestrange quiere vernos rogarle por un precio justo. No es de los tipos que vende por querer dinero –

-No, es de esos que quieren ser superiores – Harry asintió.

-Como va la promoción de Elite, creí que Ginebra sacaría las invitaciones hace días – Draco bufó molesto.

-Esa mujer es imposible ¡Casi quiero matarla!-Harry rió.

-¿Problemas con tu ex amante? –

-No es gracioso que menciones mi error garrafal, puede que Ginny sea buena en esto, pero es mala para las relaciones-

-Bien, y si es mala ¿Por qué sigues tratando? Escuché rumores de que los han visto besarse de vez en vez.

-Si te confieso algo, prometes no burlarte. – Harry asintió.

-Para que son los amigos.

15 minutos más tarde, Harry no paraba de reír.

-¡Vete a la mierda Potter! –rugió Malfoy saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo de su oficina.

-¡Draco, espera! No quise reírme – pero el susodicho ya estaba demasiado lejos para escuchar sus disculpas.

Harry observó la oficina, apagó el proyector y tomó los documentos de la empresa. Durante el tiempo que había pasado, se había dedicado al trabajo, en Australia no había estado tan al corriente como ahora, sabía cada movimiento de los últimos seis meses en que estuvo fuera. Y durante los treinta días en que había llegado a su departamento, deseó más de una vez poder volver a sentir aquella mujer.

Guardó todo los documentos en su maletín y salió de la oficina, las luces nocturnas de la ciudad eran como sedantes para su ajetreada vida, volvía a la misma rutina de su vida, su casa y su oficina, no había puntos intermedios, había salidas casuales a casa de sus padrinos y nada más.

Continuará.

Bien este capítulo está cortito porque el que sigue si esta largo jejeje. Perdonen por la demora y más aún porque en 7 días actualizo porque salgo de nuevo.

**Gracias por todos sus reviews**, les informó que el capítulo 6 tiene lemmon así que esperen ) un poquito ok.

Un adelanto:

Hermione también lo sabía, su vida durante un mes había sido la misma, excepto porque constantemente acudía a su mente aquella noche, era como si su cerebro no guardará más recuerdos que no fuera el de ese hombre. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios y una sonrisa le acompaño.

0+0+0+

Era obvio que Harry no era el padre del bebé de Parvati y al menos alguna parte de ella se alegraba, pero la otra no.

"El estaba casado" y con una mujer que parecía modelo.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que cuando la voz ronca que acarició sus sentidos le llamó, lo único que pudo hacer fue girar lentamente para verlo como si no lo conociera.

-¡Estas preciosa!- dijo Harry curvando una sonrisa acercándose a ella.

**Gracias a: **MaluDaidoji, arissita, Cammilita, ArabellaPotterPhantom, hermionepottergranger, ivenus-valens, Monik, YunaLockhart, romycrazy, pottercita, Tyrzah, Ariday, Arsami

Atte. Aiosami 25 de Julio 08:16 pm**. Actualización el día 31 de Julio.**

**Los reviews serán contestados en el próximo One-shot que he empezado festejando los 50 reviews que he recibido. Gracias.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **JK Rowling dueña de los personajes, la Warner por comprar los derechos.

Mía porque surge de mis noches de ocio, de mis tristezas. De ustedes porque sin sus opiniones y sugerencias no podría continuar.

**Rating****: M**. Por situaciones adultas.

**Capítulo VI: You and Me**

Si bien la noticia de que Parvati estaba embarazada había sido como un golpe fuerte y certero en el estómago, Hermione ahora estaba feliz. La noticia al principio le había parecido como una broma de mal gusto de Parva, pero cuando las tres la habían acompañado al médico, todo lo que pensaba sobre el bebé se había esfumado, querían a ese pequeñín, las tres habían estado tan emocionadas hablando de si era niño a que escuelas acudiría y si era niña de cómo enseñarle a robar los corazones de los chicos.

Ella estaba feliz y consciente de lo que ese bebé traería. Las tres estaban más que entusiasmadas, Parvati al principio se había mostrado insegura, pero una vez que las tías oficiales habían gritado de la emoción, confió en si misma, un bebé era una alegría estuviera o no presente la figura paterna y Luna y Hermione, estaban seguras de que Parvati sería una madre excepcional.

-Me siento exhausta y eso que apenas voy para el segundo mes- comentó Parvati depositando unas cuantas bolsas de comprar en el sofá de Hermione.

-¡Ojalá fuera niña! Le haría toda clase de peinados para nenas –dijo Luna con los ojitos brillantes.

-Luna, sea lo que sea, lo amaremos ¿entendido? – Luna hizo un mohín, Parvati rió suavemente.

-Sin ustedes, esto sería un tormento – las chicas le sonrieron.

-Parva¿él lo sabe?- la mirada de Parvati se apagó.

-Sí, se lo dije cuando lo supe – Luna se sentó a su lado y acarició su brazo – Me dijo que no le interesaba, que solo había sido una noche de sexo y que debí haberme cuidado.

-Pero que poco hombre –gruñó Luna.

-Lamento recordártelo –Parvati se limpió con el dorso de la mano un par de lágrimas.

-Pero saben, decírselos y quererme del modo en que lo hacen, me ha hecho pensar que si esto me pasó a mí, es porque es tiempo de que afronte la vida, he tenido muchas diversiones y este bebé cambiará todo –

-Y estaremos para ayudarte siempre –

-¡Excepto para cambiar pañales!-rió Luna y las tres le siguieron.

-Por cierto, tengo una invitación triple para la promoción de unos nuevos productos, deberíamos salir un poco, no lo hemos hecho desde que les confesé que estaba embarazada.

-No lo sé – Luna miró significativamente a la castaña –Tal vez un poco de aire nocturno sea buena idea.

-La verdad es que es cierto, hemos estado tan ocupadas con esto que no hemos dedicado un tiempo para salir las tres, como antes – Luna se puso en pie – Y Hermione puede usar ese vestido negro.

La joven castaña rodó ligeramente los ojos, antes de echar una ruidosa exhalación.

-Esáa bien, pero que conste que lo hago por Parva –la aludida sonrió aún más, luego su sonrisa se apagó -¿Sucede algo?

-Bueno, que dentro de cuatro meses ¡Voy a parecer una vaca!-

-Pero una vaca muy bonita –inquirió Luna con una sonrisita cálida, Hermione también sonrió.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

Harry entró al departamento con más sueño que hambre, aunque los días en la compañía se estaban volviendo ligeramente pesados, Harry no hacía sus comidas diarias y la verdad es que comenzaba a reflejarse, su cuerpo musculoso comenzaba a parecer de huesos. Por eso Sirius insistía en que pasara a casa, el lugar que lo vio correr cuando era un bebé, el que lo vio crecer y ser el adolescente rebelde que todos llegan a ser.

Su estómago protestó inmediatamente por alimento, quiso ignorarlo pero decidió buscar algo en el refrigerador, se aflojó la corbata y se quitó el saco colocándolo cuidadosamente sobre la silla del mini comedor, abrió el aparato electrónico buscando algunas reservas, encontró unos huevos, un paquete con 8 rebanadas de jamón. Sacó los ingredientes y prendió la estufa, Harry no era un hombre que supiera cocinar, pero vivir solo durante 3 años cuando estudiaba en la universidad lo habían instruido a prepararse algo digno de comer, pronto puso el sartén y vertió un poco de aceite.

Minutos después se servía dos huevos estrellados con dos rebanadas de jamón a un lado y un refresco de cola que había encontrado. Cenó despacio, como estaba acostumbrado y su estómago agradeció la comida, luego lavó los platos y se duchó para salir.

Una vez acicalado, Harry salió hacia la inauguración de la compañía que acaban de apoyar para el lanzamiento de nueva producción y además debía de hablar con Draco, después de su última charla su amigo lo había estado evitando y el moreno sabía que debía disculparse.

0+0+0+0+0+

El espejo no mentía, se dijo Hermione por décima vez. Parvati lucía un bonito vestido de color vino que resaltaba enormemente su tez morena, Luna en cambio se había decidido por un vestido azulado que resaltaba el color rubio de su melena y ella, un bonito vestido negro corto. Su cabello había sido sujetado por dos coletas unidas al final, era beneficioso tener una estilista como amiga, además de nuevo su maquillaje era ligero y nada ostentoso o llamativo.

Un mes…

Sólo un mes desde que habían salido las tres con un propósito, divertirse y el de Hermione perderse en las sensaciones de su cuerpo contra otro, el recuerdo le provocó un calor en el vientre que no había vuelto a sentir, era extraño. Porque esta vez no iba aceptar apuestas de ninguna de las dos, esta vez ya no cumplía años para darse el lujo de aceptar algo como lo que había hecho, aún y cuando su mente se había impuesto olvidar aquello, por las noches Hermione seguía sintiendo ese vacío en su pecho y era tonto pensar que se había enamorado de un hombre que se había fundido con ella, un hombre que ni siquiera había hecho el intento por buscarla, un hombre que como todos, solo había buscado la satisfacción que una mujer había estado dispuesta a darle.

-¿No estás escuchando?- Parvati le tocó ligeramente la mejilla.

-Lo siento, me quedé pensando –

-Eso ya lo vimos, pero ¿En qué?- preguntó Luna retocándose los labios.

-En que mañana tengo tanto trabajo por hacer y que hoy voy a salir con ustedes –recriminó burlonamente.

Pero era mentira, aunque deseaba pensar que era verdad.

Las tres salieron de la casa, Hermione apenas y echó el cerrojo cuando Parvati la apuraba.

-¡Pero que impacientes que son!-bufó indignada entrando al coche deportivo y dejando que las luces de su casa se perdieran.

La música en la radio le recordaba enormemente aquella noche en el carro de Harry ¿Dónde trabajaría¿Sería rico como ella había sospechado¿O había sido un mentiroso? Lo cierto es que cuando Parvati aparcó en el lugar, los ojos de Hermione se desbordaron de la impresión.

-¿Cómo¿Cómo conseguiste las entradas?- Parvati le sonrió al joven que tomó las llaves del coche.

-Bueno, hace dos meses que llevé los asuntos legales de la empresa. Así que el señor de la compañía decidió en agradecimiento invitarme a la inauguración.

-¿No era ese hombre con el que saliste verdad?-preguntó Luna situándose a un lado de la morena.

-No. Y que quede claro desde ahorita, les mentí respecto a ese hombre mayor. Lo dije porque el padre de mi bebé era un hombre realmente casado pero es más o menos 3 años mayor que yo.

Las chicas asintieron, sin saber por qué, Hermione ya lo intuía.

El lugar era enorme, parecía más un palacio que una casa de recepciones, con luces de colores se alumbraba el cielo y con mantas perfectamente diseñadas relucía el nombre de dos compañías, las tres avanzaron hacia los escalones de la entrada, Parvati iba explicando los nombres cuando fue interrumpida.

-El señor Castrel es dueño de_ Roster_ y _Marauders_ es dueño de… -

-Bienvenida Señorita Patil –dijo un hombre fornido y canoso con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Gracias por la invitación Señor Castrel, le presento a mis amigas, ella es Hermione Granger –dijo señalando a la castaña – Y ella Luna Lovegood-dijo hacia la rubia, el hombre estrechó la mano ambas.

-_Mercy_, son encantadoras –dijo el hombre en un acento francés –Un gusto señoritas, por favor, pasen y disfruten de la velada.

Las chicas asintieron, Hermione observó con detenimiento cada arreglo y detalle del lugar, aquello sin duda era la recepción de personas del alta. ¿Estaría aquel hombre? La pregunta la golpeó. ¿Por qué estaba pensando de nuevo en él?

-Iré por unas bebidas –inquirió Parvati.

-Recuerda tu condición –la regañó Luna, pero la morena parecía haber avanzado tan rápido – Iré a prevenirla.

_Atada a ti por cadenas  
A ti, a ti, maldito **deseo**,  
Mi voluntad envenenas,  
Llenas de** ti** mi existencia de ti por ti  
No puedo creerlo,  
No puedo creerlo no_

Hermione asintió, observó las mesas perfectamente alineadas, al final de la enorme estancia relucía una banda, la música era tranquila y varias parejas estaban alrededor moviéndose al ritmo de la música. Sus ojos bailaron por el lugar, por las parejas y las mujeres que llevaban tan hermosos vestidos, no parecían en nada al que ella llevaba. Algunos hombres le habían mirado y otros seguían en sus charlas, se dirigió a una de las mesas. Se sentó, el olor a flores y fragancias llenaba el lugar.

¿Cómo sería vivir así? Se preguntó mientras las chicas regresaban.

-Creo que Parva se llevó una decepción- dijo guiñando un ojo – Es que los meseros traen directamente las bebidas.

-¿Y dónde está ella?-preguntó Hermione al ver que la tercera se había resguardado.

-Está hablando con una mujer, no sé si sea de su despacho –dijo sonriendo -¿Te sientes bien?

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?- inquirió suavemente Hermione, un mesero rápidamente les ofreció algo de beber.

-No lo sé, te noto extraña –dijo Luna tomando la bebida del chico –Es como si estuvieras en otro lugar.

Hermione también lo sabía, su vida durante un mes había sido la misma, excepto porque constantemente acudía a su mente aquella noche, era como si su cerebro no guardara más recuerdos que no fueran el de ese hombre. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios y una sonrisa le acompañó.

-¡Vaya que el Sr. Castrel se ha lucido!- dijo Parva sentándose al lado de la rubia –Definitivamente el legado y la combinación que hizo con la compañía del Sr. Potter le ha beneficiado.

-¿Y quién es el Sr. Potter?-preguntó Luna llevando la copa a los labios –Me supongo que es gente muy rica.

-Bueno, ni tan rica, es gente que tiene los recursos y el dinero para estar aquí. Y sobre el Sr. Potter no se quién sea, nunca hable con él, su abogado que por cierto es un tipo encantador pero no el mío, es esa clase de hombres que una mujer como Hermione desea.

A su mención Hermione frunció el ceño.

-¿Disculpa¿Y como se supone que es ese hombre? Probablemente es mejor que un pomposo millonario como el Sr. Potter casado y con 3 hijos –se mofó tocando su bebida por primera vez.

-Bueno, no creo que el Sr. Potter sea casado –debatió.

-Entonces debe ser gay o algo así, porque un hombre empresario de la edad del Sr. Castrel es lo uno o lo otro –dijo con una sonrisita.

-Yo no he dicho que el Sr. Potter sea un hombre viejo, creo que he visto en la columna de chismes del _Profeta _que se enamoró de una mujer muy bonita, creo que era modelo, pero al final lo abandonó, robando una de sus empresas.

-Vaya. Pobre –Hermione miró a la rubia por su comentario.

-Pues tal vez se lo merecía. Iré a tomar un poco de aire – las chicas sonrieron.

o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

Harry aparcó el coche a escasos metros de la entrada principal, Draco ya estaba ahí con un par de mujeres exuberantes, bufó un poco molesto.

-¡Potter! Llegas tarde –dijo burlonamente y dejándolo con la palabra en la boca a su réplica.

-Es el sobrino de Sirius… -se recordó –Es algo así como tu pariente –se reprendió –Y vas a matarlo –una sonrisa sádica asomó sus labios.

-Bienvenido sea Harry –dijo el Sr. Castrel amablemente estrechando la mano del muchacho –Me es un honor que haya aceptado la invitación.

-Sr. Castrel –

-Llámeme Eduard –

-Eduard, para mí es un placer haber venido. Aunque últimamente la compañía esté en su auge. No me perdería de una inauguración como esta. Espero que Draco haya hablado con-tigo acerca de la primera etapa de la empresa.

-Claro que me habló de ello, por eso también agradezco su apoyo y lo verá reflejado en las ventas de sus primeros productos.

-Me alegra escuchar eso –dijo sonriendo –no hay como una empresa productiva.

El hombre sonrió.

-Disfrute la cena.

_Pero eres mía, tan fuertemente **mía**  
Que hasta me siento un ser injusto y egoísta.  
Pero quería decirte un hasta siempre  
Y sin embargo he suplicado  
**Quédate siempre a mi lado**  
Los dos juntos contra el resto del mundo._

Harry caminó hacia el lugar de donde provenía la música pero alguien detuvo su andar, aquella melena castaña le recordaba enormemente a Hermione. Había pasado rumbo hacia los jardines ¿Y si era ella? Eso era imposible, ella no podría haber averiguado su nombre, como el no había podido averiguar el suyo ¿No había sido ella la que había dicho lo de la noche¿Qué había sido sólo sexo? Aunque Harry sabía que no había sido sólo eso. Y probablemente estaba imaginando cosas. Miró de nuevo, esta vez la joven ya había desaparecido.

-Imaginaciones tuyas Potter –se recriminó entrando a la estancia, el lugar no estaba tan lleno como imaginó, pero aún era temprano, un mesero pronto le ofreció algo que tomar. –No gracias, más tarde-el joven asintió. Caminó a lo largo del pasillo para ver a Draco riendo y charlando.

-Harry-una voz que conocía le habló a su izquierda.

-Ginny –dijo Harry saludándola. La mujer enroscó su brazo en el de él.

-Vamos, debes conocer a la hija del Sr. Castrel, es la que ha hecho una parte de la publicidad de los productos.

Harry acepto a regañadientes sin pasar por alto la dura mirada que Draco dirigió a su mano y a la mujer que yacía casi colgada de él.

0+0+0+0+0+0

Hermione respiró un poco de la fresca brisa, no sabía por qué se había comportado un poco grosera con las chicas, pero regresaría a disculparse si es que había algo de qué disculparse, lo que más le preocupaba era volver a sentirse vacía. ¿Por qué? Porque de pronto deseaba más que nunca volver a verlo.

"Ni siquiera lo conoces" pensó mientras volvía a la sala, Parvati le sonrió y se sintió un poco más tranquila.

-Van a anunciar algo –inquirió Luna tomando de su margarita.

-Ya veo ¿Me perdí de algo?- Parvati negó.

-No, creo que sólo la llegada del Sr. Potter, por cierto siento que lo conozco.

-Creí que habías dicho que –fue interrumpida por Parvati.

-Lo sé, por eso creo que estoy confundida –Parvati miró hacia un grupo –Ay no- susurró Parvati.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Luna volviéndose hacia ella. -¿Te sientes mal¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

Hermione miró hacia el lugar, el corazón casi se le atascó en la garganta cuando reconoció aquel rostro.

-Es él-fue lo que salió de sus labios, Hermione comprendió a lo que se refería, el corazón se le detuvo.

-¿El papá de tu hijo?- la cara de Parvati se tensó asintiendo -¿Él? –preguntó de nuevo enfocando su mirada a la pareja.

-Está casado y su mujer está ahí –

-¿Dónde?-Luna también había seguido la mirada.

-Yo no sabía que él era casado –los ojos de Hermione se encendieron.

Como pudo haberla engañado ¿Casado¿Y era el padre del bebé de su amiga¿Con quién se había metido? Hermione se sintió ferozmente molesta.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos –inquirió Luna –Esto además está muy aburrido –la morena sonrió un poco.

-Esta bien, no se preocupen por mí -

-Quiero volver a tomar aire-dijo firmemente ante la mirada atónita de las dos chicas y antes de que pudieran detenerla, la castaña salió de su vista.

-¿Pero qué le pasa? –preguntó Luna mirando a Parvati y el lugar hacia Hermione -¿No había tomado aire ya?

-Creo que estaba furiosa –

-¿De qué?-

0+0+0+0+0+0+

Harry estaba más aburrido, la charla con la hija del dueño no era nada agradable sobre todo cuando hablaban de publicidad y cosas que a él particularmente no le importaban. Pero captó cierta mirada y cuando había volteado la sorpresa que le causó verla fue algo que le golpeó.

-¿Sr. Potter?-dijo la mujer junto a su esposo -¿Usted qué opina?-

-Opino que si me disculpan voy al baño –la sonrisa encantadora que trató de poner le salvó para salir casi corriendo de la charla, pero Hermione no estaba en la mesa. Y pasó de largo notando a las dos acompañantes, reconocía a la morena, creía haberla visto en la disco. Pasó de largo hacia los balcones, encontrando dos vacíos, el último filtraba las luces de la noche y de los juegos pirotécnicos. Y ahí, recargada sobre la piedra estaba Hermione. El corazón le latió con fiereza y su cuerpo se tensó ante la cercanía que era tenerla frente a él.

-¿Hermione?-su voz fue ronca, la espalda de Hermione se tensó rápidamente antes de encontrarla de frente viéndolo de una manera que no conocía.

0+0+0+0+

Hermione trato de alejarse lo más posible del ruido de la música y las pláticas tratando de respirar¿Estaba loca? O algo por el estilo, trató de organizar sus pensamientos, el primero que le golpeó fue ese día en la disco ¿Cómo era posible que Parvati lo hubiera puesto a él para compartirlo todo con ella? Aquello fue descartado rápidamente. Era obvio que Harry no era el padre del bebé de Parvati y al menos alguna parte de ella se alegraba, pero la otra no.

"Él estaba casado" y con una mujer que parecía modelo.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que cuando la voz ronca que acarició sus sentidos le llamó, lo único que pudo hacer fue girar lentamente para verlo como si no lo conociera.

-¡Estás preciosa!- dijo Harry curvando una sonrisa acercándose a ella.

-Le agradezco Sr…

-Sólo Harry – ella frunció el ceño y Harry supuso que estaba molesta. – ¿Sucede algo?-

-Le importa mucho decirme su apellido, es que no me imagino porque no quiera decírmelo ¿Es porque está casado? –

Harry soltó una suave carcajada antes de mirarla.

-¿Casado¿Quién dijo eso?-

-Dígame usted-

-Hermione, no soy casado y no tengo planes de hacerlo –él la vio fijamente –no creo en el amor.

La revelación le afectó, no supo exactamente por qué, pero tampoco quedó muy convencida. Le miró fijamente, se veía igual o más atractivo que aquella noche ¿O era la alegría que zumbaba en su cabeza por verlo? Aquel sentimiento la dejó absorta, tratando de identificar qué era exactamente lo que sentía.

-Potter, me llamó Harry Potter- dijo tan cerca que dio un respingo al sentirlo. –Y por favor no me trates de usted, como si fuéramos desconocidos.

-Lo somos –dijo levantando la mirada hacia él, perdiéndose en la intensidad verde de sus ojos, aquella mirada fue capaz de robarle el aliento.

-Tal vez –la voz ronca de Harry cerca de su oído fue algo electrizante, que dejó escapar un suave gemido y cuando él lo notó le rozó con los labios la parte de la oreja, con suavidad, provocando un cosquilleo extendiéndose por todos sus huesos, mandándole señales a ese punto sensible de su cuerpo.

-Por favor –ella trató de mantener la compostura antes de arrojarle los brazos al cuello y rozar sus labios. Su mente racional exigía que se detuviera, pero la parte contraria pedía que siguiera.

-Ven, conmigo –la turbación que le provocó la suavidad de su boca contra su mejilla, la dejó sin pensamiento, quería perderse en su cuerpo, volver a sentir cada palmo de su piel. Tragó saliva una y dos veces, antes de mirarle.

-Mis amigas… ellas están ahí esperándome – su voz turbada le pareció chistosa, pero alcanzó a separarse de él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Harry se separó de ella lo suficiente para ver sus ojos.

-Divertirme –

-Trabajas en la empresa de Eduard-

-No. Te dije que estudié arte. Trabajo en un museo – Harry se llevó la mano a la barbilla, tratando de contener sus manos.

-Sí lo sé. –ella no supo porque aquello le provocó una intensa ventisca fría.

-Y si lo sabes ¿Por qué no me contactaste?-su voz ya no era débil, sino furiosa.

-No entiendo, sé que trabajas en un museo, pero yo tampoco sé tu nombre ¿realmente te llamas Hermione o Jane? Porque tú fuiste la que mintió primero.

-¿Yo? Yo no te mentí –

-Recuerdo que dijiste que eras estilista –contraatacó.

-Y tú dijiste que eras maestro, o ya lo olvidaste - su voz era densa, casi podía sentir sus huesos contraerse de furia.

-Los dos mentimos, estoy de acuerdo. También recuerdo que era tu cumpleaños. ¿Era verdad? O solo querías acostarte conmigo y salir en las noticias. –Hermione golpeó su mejilla con fuerza, se arrepintió al instante en que los ojos verdes antes con deseo, le miraban con una mezcla de ira.

-Lo siento, no – Harry sonrió con ironía –Yo no quería, no soy lo que crees. –la joven giró sobre sus talones, pero la mano rápida de Harry sobre su muñeca le impidió moverse.

Y dejó de pensar cuando la boca de Harry encontró la suya, cuando su cuerpo se tensó en una mezcla de sensaciones, la mano de Harry ya no aferraba su muñeca, estaba sobre su cadera y luego la otra, ella reaccionó al instante, se pegó a él, recordó la primera noche en la cama, sus manos recorriéndola, sus propias manos recorriendo un cuerpo masculino, la escena en su mente le pareció tan erótica que se arqueó contra él en un ronroneo de placer y el reclamo de su piel.

Su boca se abrió para él, su lengua jugó, encontrándose, enlazándose, sus manos rodearon el cuello del moreno, recorrieron sus hombros, brazos, bajando a su pecho, buscando el contacto de su piel con la de él, no le importaba el lugar, lo único que quería era perderse de nuevo, su corazón latía con fuerza a punto de salir de su pecho, pero estaba tan absorta en el cosquilleo que provocaba la boca de Harry en su cuello, luego en su hombro, bajando. Él emitió un gemido de placer, su boca se cerró sobre su pezón.

Harry no supo porque la ira había sido sustituida por la ola de deseo que lo golpeó, no supo si fueron sus disculpas o la reacción que obtuvo de ella, lo único que deseó en ese instante, sin importar el lugar, sin importarle absolutamente nada, era estar en ella, sentir su cuerpo en el suyo.

Era estúpido. Tal vez irracional, pero no podía evitar la fuerte atracción que sentía por ella, aunque fueran desconocidos, aunque fuera sólo una noche la que había provocada aquello, sabía ahora que después de esta noche, Hermione Jane no saldría de su mente.

Su boca la besó y ella correspondió, sus manos deslizaron los tirantes del vestido, dejando al descubierto aquellos pechos que tanto había soñado, un mes sin ella había logrado torturarlo, la rutina del trabajo no había saciado su frustración, aunque fuera muy bueno disimulando. Ella.

Hermione sintió las rodillas temblarle, la boca de Harry presionaba, mordía y jugaba con ella, se aferraba a él, tanto que le dolían los brazos, las manos. Y él lo notó, porque tiró de ella hacia adentro, el balcón quedo atrás, doblaron unas puertas y entraron a una habitación, la oscuridad era total, lo único consciente era el latido de su acelerado corazón y la boca de Harry mordiendo su cuello, provocando las oleadas de deseo.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

Luna miró el reloj de pulsera. Parvati estaba más nerviosa mientras paseaba la mirada una y otra vez. Luego miró a la rubia.

-Quiero irme- la rubia iba a protestar –Recuerdo la cara del hombre que estuvo con Hermione.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Luna se puso en pie, seguida de la morena.

-Hermione está con él. Ella se acostó con Harry Potter – los ojos azules de Luna se desorbitaron de la impresión.

-Ella, ella lo hubiera dicho –Parvati frunció el ceño.

-No creo que lo haya sabido Luna, pero ambas sabíamos que desde aquel día, Hermione no estaba siendo la misma –una sonrisa asomó sus labios- Creo que se enamoró de él.

-¡¿Estás loca¿Cómo alguien puede enamorarse de un desconocido sólo por compartir la cama?-

-Eso mi querida amiga, es algo que lo descubrirás algún día –

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

El calor de la habitación iba en aumento. Hermione perdió su capacidad de replicar, las manos de Harry habían recorrido su cuerpo, tocaban esa parte sensible, mandando solo una respuesta a cambio, pedir más, la pared de la habitación estaba fría al contrario de su piel, sus piernas se enlazaban a la cintura del moreno, sus manos aferraban sus hombros, sus bocas se encontraban.

-Quédate conmigo-murmuró Harry, su voz ronca era tan hipnótica.

-Por favor- su gemido fue dulce, deseando lo que había estado anhelando, tal vez, de un momento a otro, despertaría de su sueño.

Harry se tensó de placer, no había punto de retorno, estaba fundiéndose con ella, entrando en ella, capturando los gemidos con su boca, apoyando las manos en la pared para dar equilibrio, el cuerpo de Hermione respondía al suyo, se aferraba a él, con desespero, pegándose más, pidiendo más. Y su propio cuerpo cumplía los pedidos de la castaña.

-Granger-sollozó Hermione contra su piel ardiente. Sus últimos movimientos agitaban a la joven, se tensó.

Hermione sintió la liberación de su placer, dejándola agotada, casi sin huesos, recargó su frente contra la de Harry y luego sintió la liberación de él mismo. Sus labios se encontraron, con dulzura. El cuerpo le tembló, no supo por qué.

-Ven conmigo-

Ella asintió.

Continuará.

**Actualización próxima: Domingo 5 de Agosto.**

Notas de autora: La canción es de Alejandro Sanz "Eres mía".

Hoy no habrá spoilers, se los debo para la próxima. Visiten una serie de eventos ;D

_Capítulo 7: Qué estas buscando de mí. (único spoiler)._

Gracias por los reviews.

**Ariday**. Mi niña bella, gracias por 0 betearme y por darme tu opinión. Es muy importante para mí, en verdad que sí. Y me alegra haberte conocido y que te pueda llamar amiga y que me alegre el día charlando, sobre todo de mis series niponas o taiwanesas jejeje. GRACIAS. **Arissita. **Niña. Este fic es tuyo como siempre lo reitero cada que puedo o que recuerdo jeje. Sobre tú duda, espero sea solucionada en este capítulo. El padre del bebé de Parvati es un personaje secundario que no pienso meter, porque simplemente ¬¬ es de ese tipo de persona que yo personalmente detesto, darle la espalda a un bebe peque (Aio se limpia una lágrima) pero bueno, espero o.o me digas que tal quedo. **MaluDaidoji**. Espero haber logrado el objetivo de pedir HHr. **Ivenus****-valens.** Espero o.o el capítulo 6 lo recompense. **NadiaPazita**Perdona la demora, pero aquí esta la continuación. **Hermionedepottergranger**Pues aquí esta el cap. **Anilec**) Gracias. **Romycrazy**Gracias. **Pattypotter09. **Gracias.

**Tyrzah**. Creo que si no me llamas así, lo hubiese mencionado. Me gusta mucho mi nick, pero más que me llamen Aio (jejeje). Haber si entendi o.o estas en la clínica ¿por? Espero estes bien de salud y no sea nada grave, me has preocupado enormemente. Sobre los spoilers, pues sí, hay encuentro y hay lemmon, aunque sinceramente estuve muy insegura porque tenía dos modelos de lemmon que personalmente al final los mezcle (Aio se vuelve a poner roja) pero gracias, aún tengo que hacer ciertas planas de aceptar que soy escritora (XD jeje). Al grano! (me gusto esa frase) espero que ya estes mejor cuando leas esto, desgraciadamente vivo en México (Aio se pone a llorar) me gusta el café, aunque xD no revelo spoilers. El One-shot ya esta en línea, espero también te guste. Y bueno espero de corazón te recuperes. Un abrazo desde México. **Celestana**Bueno ya te hice esperar un día más, perdon. **Chepita1990. **Gracias. **Camili.manina**. Gracias. **Pottergirl2491. **Lo del bebé de Parva, más adelante. **Arsami**Lo haré. **Dragonfly81. **Gracias. **Anassie**Gracias.

Bueno arriba deje claro cuando actualizaba, yo me voy a dormir o mejor a escribir más del capítulo siguiente.

Con cariño, **Aio**. 1 de Agosto, 10:20 pm.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: JK Dueña de los nombres junto a la WB. **

**Disclaimer II: Yo dueña de la historia. Por las incontables XD horas que paso aquí y suya, por seguir aquí.**

**Rating: M **(No este capítulo, pero sí tal vez los venideros) por situaciones adultas, palabras probablemente mal sonantes, porque yo quiero (jajaja).

Dedicado**: Este capítulo en especial a ti por estar leyendo. **

**+0+0+0+0+0++0+0**

**Capítulo VII : Qué estas buscando de mí.**

El sonido de la regadera captó su atención, aún mantenía cerrados los ojos. Estaba agotado y el estómago le rugía de hambre, trató de absorber el aroma a flores que desprendía la habitación, tal vez algo frutal, Harry no supo exactamente si aquello era un sueño o alguna extraña mezcla de ilusiones, pero no estaba en su cama y contradictoriamente estaba vestido.

Hermione terminó de bañarse, salió de la ducha envuelta en una toalla, viendo su reflejo en el espejo del baño. El cabello castaño goteaba de agua y el corazón le latía furiosamente contra su pecho. Apenas y recordó que no estaba sola, que casi a un lado de ella, había una cama con un hombre. Un hombre con el que había tenido _sexo _en un lugar público, el sólo recordar que había estado ahí, a punto de ser descubierta le causaba un rubor intenso en las mejillas, aquellas escenas sólo sucedían en películas de acción que alguna vez había visto por televisión en casa de Parvati.

No en su vida.

Salió con sigilo tratando de hacer el menor ruido, su reloj de mesa marcaba las diez y se preguntaba si Harry había mentido respecto a que era madrugador. Entonces captó su mirada justo en su cuerpo, tragó saliva.

-Buenos días- saludó el moreno con una sonrisa pícara, observando el diminuto cuadro de tela que cubría aquel cuerpo.

-Pensé que estabas dormido –

-Bueno, considerando que te estoy observando y que escuché cuando te metías a la ducha, probablemente lo estuve –Hermione tragó saliva ante la situación de ver a Harry observándola. Y la sonrisa que mantenía en sus labios, la hizo girarse sobre sus talones y meterse al baño.

Harry casi ahogó una carcajada al ver a Hermione, sonrió divertido ante la vergüenza que sentía tenerlo ahí y si su _ego _no se aplacaba, esperaría a la joven para quitarle la diminuta toalla ó la ropa que fuera a usar. Se levantó de la cama con alarmante ruido para darle el mensaje a la joven de que ya había salido.

Hermione escuchó el crujir de su puerta y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo con su ropa interior y unos jeans y sudadera a juego. Salió hacia la sala donde Harry se revolvía el cabello, recogía su saco y sonreía.

-¿Quieres desayunar?- inquirió la castaña por cortesía ante la sonrisa de Harry.

-Gracias, pero prefiero ir a darme un baño fresco. ¿Te parece que te vea en la noche?-

Hermione tragó saliva, no supo si era por la expectativa de verlo después o porque tenía miedo de todo esto que estaba pasando entre ellos. ¿Era una mujerzuela? La pregunta al parecer se reflejó en su rostro porque Harry frunció el ceño.

-Está bien –dijo dulcemente, Harry asintió, rascándose la mejilla, después se marchó.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

-¡Quieres explicarme¡Ahora!-gruñó Parvati Patil, veinte minutos después de que Harry se hubiera marchado.

Hermione se llevó la taza de té a los labios, incapaz de razonar o de justificar lo que había hecho con ese hombre. Aún seguía tratando de descifrar por qué ella se había acostado con él, como si fueran algo. Era claro que entre ella y Harry había más que un simple deseo –o eso lo creía ella- porque definitivamente que el moreno se hubiera ido causaba una extraña pesadez ó vacío que no sabía identificar.

-Creo Parva, que Hermione no sabe cómo responder a eso –dijo la rubia untando un poco de cajeta a su barra de pan -¿Te acostaste con él?-

-Sí –respondió Hermione dando un sorbo al líquido – Y lo invité a mi casa, también- un bufido proveniente de la morena fue ruidosamente alarmante.

-Cariño –dijo tratando de dulcificar su molestia –Te acostaste con un hombre que apenas y conoces ¡Ni siquiera lo conoces!- rectificó, los ojos castaño se turbaron.

-Lo sé, pero es tan extraño. Chicas yo, yo no sé qué me pasa con él. – Luna se levantó para colocar una mano en su hombro.

-Como dice _Joanne Rock _uno debe seguir sus propios sentimientos – la rubia sonrió.

-¿Quién demonios es Joanne Rock?- preguntó Parvati mordisqueando un pedazo de melón.

-Pues hace días compre su nueva adquisición y al principio no creía en lo que me dijiste en la fiesta, pero me di cuenta que una puede enamorarse de alguien sin conocerse.

-¿Le dijiste que estaba enamorada de él?-preguntó Hermione.

-Bueno, sólo supuse. –Parvati dejó su plato –Lo que creo Hermione, es que a veces actuamos impulsivamente, más cuando estamos solas sin compañía masculina.

-Parvati, eso es –

-No, eso es precisamente lo que debes evitar. El Sr. Potter es un hombre de dinero que puede jugar contigo, eres algo así como su amante- puntualizó, Luna le miró con la boca abierta.

-¿Amante?-

-Bueno, por decirlo de una manera linda –

-Estás insinuando que me acuesto con cualquiera, porque si mal no recuerdas ¡Fuiste tú! La que me propuso acostarme con cualquiera y fuiste tú quien lo escogió- Hermione no había querido levantar la voz, pero se disculpó enormemente cuando Parva le miró.

-Lo siento- dijo la morena –Yo no quiero que salgas lastimada –

-Gracias Parva, pero es ahora mi decisión. Tal vez no sea la indicada, pero por el momento, él me atrae de una manera que no sé definir, es algo extraño –una sonrisa asomó sus labios – Es mi tiempo de cometer errores –

-Chicas-suspiró Luna – Me harán llorar –limpió una lágrima imaginaria.

-Por cierto, pensé que Harry era el padre de tu hijo –los ojos negros de Parvati se abrieron como platos.

-¿Harry? Ojalá hubiera sido él –dijo sonriendo –En realidad es un socio de la firma, está casado y con la hija del dueño de la empresa a la que fuimos anoche. En mi opinión un cero a la izquierda.

-Lamento haberlas dejado anoche- inquirió Hermione.

-¿Lamentas?-preguntó con una sonrisa curiosa la rubia –Pues con un bombón como Harry Potter yo ni siquiera me hubiera molestado en dejarlo ir –

-¡Lovegood! Para ser una mojigata eres muy rara –dijo Parvati sonriendo.

-Bueno, era sólo una broma –la rubia miró el reloj –Santo Dios, tengo que irme a abrir mi negocio, no soy tan rica como ustedes ¿Me darás un aventón?- preguntó a la morena.

-Pues claro ¿Vas para el museo Hermione?-la castaña negó.

-Arreglaré un poco por acá antes de ir a ver al Sr. Garrity, me supongo que pronto habrá exposición y serán unos días más ocupados.

-¿Y cuándo lo vas a ver?-preguntó Luna guardando dos rebanadas más de pan con cajeta en su bolsillo de lentejuelas amarillas.

-Pues hoy, en un rato –

-Se refiere a Harry- Hermione se sonrojó un poco.

-En la noche – las chicas lanzaron grititos de burla, causando un sonrojo en todo el rostro –¡Quieren callarse!-dijo la castaña roja como un tomate –Sólo hablaremos.

-Ajá-dijo Luna juguetonamente –Ahora así le llaman.

Antes de que las chicas sufrieran algún daño por causar la vergüenza de la castaña, salieron a toda prisa, Hermione bufó casi de indignación al pensar en cosas que al menos no le pasaban por la cabeza.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

Harry llegó a casa, dejó las llaves sobre la mesa y se dirigió directamente al baño, necesitaba algo de agua para relajarse, una vez que se despojó de ropa, abrió el grifo de la llave esperando que saliera un poco de agua caliente, mientras lo hacía, observó el reflejo que le devolvía su espejo, era el mismo, sus ojos verdes brillaban con intensidad, había dejado de usar sus lentes gracias a una cirugía cuando aún era chico, pero los seguía utilizando para leer por las noches –si es que tenía tiempo- por lo general Harry no hacía lo que había hecho anoche.

La sola idea de pensar en el cuerpo de Hermione era una tortura, pero reclamarlo de la manera que lo hizo, perderse en cada respuesta de la castaña, lo estaba volviendo loco. Se revolvió el cabello y deslizó la mano por su rostro, tratando de identificar algo extraño. El Harry de antes –si es que ya no era el mismo- nunca había estado con una mujer en un lugar así. No, el Harry que anduvo con Cho era todo menos impulsivo, nunca había tocado a Cho en lugares públicos o extraño aún, nunca la había deseado tanto como a Hermione.

El vapor le dio pauta a mediar el agua, una vez dentro dejó que el líquido saciara sus músculos, los relajara, tratando de recordar por qué deseaba a esa mujer… ¿Quién era ella realmente¿Necesitaba ocultar su corazón? No estaba seguro de cómo sentirse cuando la veía, aunque una parte de su cuerpo exigía sus demandas, la parte cerebral, esa que a veces se negaba a escuchar, estaba mandando señales de alarma.

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño, notó su celular. Frunció el ceño, mientras con una toalla sobre sus hombros se secaba el cabello, miró el número telefónico, sin saber si contestar o no, lo tomó entre sus dedos.

-¿Sí?- escuchó una respiración, luego otra y separó el aparato de su oído.

-¡¡POTTER!!-

-¿Hay algo mal?-preguntó con una sonrisa, mientras escuchaba los bufidos del otro lado de la línea.

-Tu ausencia, fue muy acertada –dijo con tono frío –Deberías de avisarme que tenía que hacer el ridículo mientras tú, sabrá Dios dónde demonios andabas.

-Draco, hablamos más tarde –la línea se cortó y Harry no supo si molestarse o no. Se limpió el rostro, mientras escuchaba con claridad cómo tocaban a la puerta. Tragó saliva, antes de salir de su cuarto y abrir.

-No, hablaremos en este instante- masculló Draco entrando y echando una mirada a su amigo –Ponte presentable –bufó.

-Estoy cansado-musitó Harry con paciencia –Tenía pensado ir a casa de Sirius.

-Hablaremos Potter-

-Malfoy, no soy un niño –

-No, eres alguien irresponsable –con aquellas palabras Harry frunció el ceño.

-Sírvete algo, iré a cambiarme. –El rubio asintió, diez minutos después ambos salían rumbo a la casa de Sirius.

-No soy irresponsable, Malfoy –masculló molesto Harry subiendo al coche.

-Lamento decirlo así, Potter. Pero anoche tuve que excusarte con una tontería, se suponía que estarías ahí- Harry frunció el ceño.

-Tuve una emergencia –

-¿Una castaña? Te vieron entrar a la habitación 201.

-¿201? –Harry rió –No sabía que tuviera numeración.

Draco soltó una carcajada.

-Bueno, me refiero a que te vieron, besándote en el balcón. Olvidando en dónde estabas como si fuera un hotel –

-No sabía que estuvieran observándome ¿Quién te lo dijo?-

-Ginny – Harry casi se atragantó con la saliva, que la pelirroja lo hubiera visto en aquella situación, le causaba ¿satisfacción?

-Lamento que tu ex novia hubiera presenciado aquello – Draco frunció el ceño mientras hacia un alto.

-No digas nada de ella. Excepto para decirme ¿Quién era esa castaña¿Y por qué te acostaste con ella¿Te protegiste?-

-¿Eres mi papá? – preguntó Harry molesto.

-No. Pero soy tu mejor amigo –

-Uno de ellos –corrigió Harry.

-Que la mini comadreja Weasley sea parte del _trío _no quiere decir que sea menos amigo –

-No eres menos amigo, Malfoy. ¿Has sabido algo de Ron?- Draco hizo una mueca, luego dobló hacia una de las entradas de la mansión Black.

-Sí, lo último que supe es que se fue a los cuerpos de paz o algo así, que sea médico y ayude a los demás es muy bueno, pero su familia está un poco resentida-

-Realmente lo extraño –musitó el moreno.

-¿Me dirás quién es ella?-preguntó Draco -¿Es la misma que estuvo contigo hace un mes?-

-Sí – Harry recordó el rostro y sus ojos castaños –Es Hermione Granger, trabaja en un museo.

-Llegamos – Ambos bajaron del coche, caminaron hacia la mansión, un hombre de aspecto jovial les saludó con la mano.

-¿Está Sirius aquí?-preguntó Harry entrando a la casa.

-No. Él y Remus salieron, volverán más noche, pero es un buen punto para discutir.

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Sobre ti y Hermione. Y no me mires con esa cara Potter, que te cuestione con quién sales es culpa de tus padrinos –

-¿Es por lo que pasó con Cho?-dijo irritado.

-Más bien, es por cómo te has enamorada de ella –

-¿Enamorado¿Quién habla de amor? Yo sólo, me gusta estar con ella.

-Supongo que debe ser alguien que ya tienes tiempo de conocer… ¿O me equivoco?-

-Realmente no quiero tener esta conversación. Es mi vida y yo sé cómo manejarla Malfoy, métete en tus propios problemas- gruñó el moreno.

El rubio asintió, viendo fijamente a su amigo, sonrió un poco antes de dejarle solo y sacar su teléfono móvil, marcó unos cuantos números y espero que la línea contestará.

-Soy yo. Investiga a Hermione Granger –

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

El calor de la habitación estaba sofocándola, ni siquiera la poca ventilación ni el aire fresco lograban refrescarla. Las pinturas que yacían recargadas en la pared, le indicaban el exhausto esfuerzo que había estado haciendo para concentrarse en su trabajo.

Pero no había funcionado. No se había podido sacar de la mente que Harry y ella habían estado juntos, como si nunca hubiera pasado el tiempo, como si realmente fueran mucho más que dos simples desconocidos. Sabía tan poco de él.

El reloj de pared indicaba que había terminado su turno, pero no quería irse, ni siquiera cuando sabía que él podía estar esperándola. Sus orbes castañas miraron la pintura _El beso _de Gustav Klimt, una pintura que le recordaba enormemente a la habitación, a su respiración acelerada, a sus labios correspondiendo a los de él, a todo su cuerpo.

-¿Señorita Hermione?- la castaña se asustó al ver a Dean sonreírle – Lamento molestarla, pero quería decirle que el museo cerrará en 20 minutos, son más de las 8. Me preguntaba si quería que le consiguiera un taxi.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y dejó todo su trabajo. Arregló un poco por ahí y por allá, antes de despedirse del guardia y salir hacia su casa. Un escalofrío la recorrió, no era precisamente de frío o de temor, era una extraña sensación de tranquilad lo que le había invadido. Mientras caminaba y tomaba un taxi, a su mente volvía la escena de ayer. Ella en el balcón, Harry sonriéndole, diciéndole todo aquello, levantó la mano para parar un coche y subió en él, dio la indicación y su mente comenzó de nuevo a divagar sobre los acontecimientos, más bien sobre lo que había pasado después.

0+0+0+0+0+0+

_Ella asintió._

Su cuerpo se relajó cuando los dedos de Harry habían tocado los suyos, salieron por varias puertas antes de dar con el estacionamiento, sólo un movimiento de cabeza y las llaves de otro vehículo que no era el que ella conocía se abría, éste era mucho más novedoso y extraño que el primero, pero no le importó.

Su aspecto estaba sonrojado, los labios estaban ligeramente hinchados y su cabello estaba tan desordenado que se sorprendió de que antes hubiera ido bien arreglada, el vestido estaba lleno de arrugas, sus piernas le temblaban.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?- su voz ronca, le pareció hipnótica, no supo por qué pero pronto le estaba dando indicaciones de su casa y cuando aparcaron, no se sintió con miedo o temerosa.

Ambos habían bajado, habían charlado palabras, cosas sin sentido. Y una vez dentro lo único que había podido articular, había sido si tenía hambre. Y luego nada, habían cenado, le había dicho que necesitaba cambiarse y al regresar lo había encontrado dormitando en el sofá a un lado de su gato canela.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

El coche aparcó y Hermione pagó la tarifa indicada, no supo si se sintió frustrada o decepcionada de que algún coche no estuviera ahí, el corazón se le encogió ligeramente al notar que se había ilusionado y su parte racional le había mandado una clara advertencia.

Él buscaba lo que todo hombre busca en una mujer.

Los ojos le escocieron, patéticamente se sintió vulnerable ante el hecho de haber imaginado a Harry ahí en esa noche, donde podían conocerse más, si es que él quería conocerla. Una parte de Hermione, deseaba que así fuera. Parvati tenía razón, indirectamente Hermione era amante de Harry, lo único que faltaba era pedir una módica cantidad, tal vez un coche y un departamento. Tener que esperar cuando él quisiera estar con ella y después nada. ¿Estaba enamorada? Por doloroso, tonto o cualquier adjetivo que pensará no podía negarlo.

¿Qué era realmente lo que Harry buscaba de ella? Una mujer como compañera o una mujer que le acompañara cada que deseaba saciar su deseo sexual. Lo cierto es que Hermione no estaba segura si iba a negarse a ello, deseaba también ese cuerpo masculino, deseaba sus manos sobre ella, el olor y sabor de su piel.

Crookshanks pasó a su lado, Hermione apenas y miró todo el revoltijo que su casa era, tenía que arreglarla, ya sería mañana o después. El Sr. Garrity le había dicho que esperaba que pudiera hacer una nueva exposición de pinturas sobre _irónicamente _el amor a primera vista y si bien ella había probado tal vez un poco de eso, podría realizarla, aunque después tuviera que aceptar, que los hombres fuese quien fuese, habían obtenido de ella todo a nivel físico, ninguno era capaz de ver a la Hermione emocional. Una mueca cruzó sobre su semblante, esta vez Harry Potter no volvería a tocar su piel, ni aunque de ello dependiera su vida.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

Harry observó el reloj de pulsera, el color oro brilló ante las incesantes luces del aeropuerto. ¡Sólo a Sirius se le ocurría llegar a tales horas de la noche! Aunque tampoco podía reprochárselos, él y Remus siempre habían visto por él, pero ya era demasiado tarde como para ir a visitar a Hermione, ni siquiera sabía su teléfono celular o de su casa ¡Qué estúpido que había sido! Estar en su casa y no pedir su teléfono. Una risa casi histérica trató de escapar de sus labios, cuando anunciaron el vuelo ¿Qué no había dicho Malfoy que sólo habían salido? Esperaba que hubiera sido a algún punto de la ciudad o más lejos, pero nunca que habían volado y salido del país.

Aunque con las constantes recaídas de Remus, era obvio que Sirius se preocupara por su salud. Se calmó un poco al imaginar a Sirius peleando con Remus, siempre había supuesto que si Remus no hubiera sido hombre, él y Sirius hubieran sido un buen matrimonio, aunque a Harry no le importaba mucho si ellos _eran _ó no, algo más que amigos. Los amaba a ambos por lo que eran, por las personas que eran y por que habían dedicado su tiempo y vida en él.

-¡Hijo!-sonrió Sirius agitando la mano hacia un adormilado Remus.

-¿Cómo les fue¿Te sientes bien Remus?- el hombre asintió con una ligera mueca.

-Están siendo un poco más duros con el pobre Moony, nada de qué preocuparse- dijo Sirius palmeándole el hombro -¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que Draquín nos recogería. –Harry sonrió ante el apodo que Sirius le había puesto a su sobrino.

-Creo que me abandonó, nada de qué preocuparse- dijo ante la mirada de Remus.

-¿En serio? Pues no es lo que veo en tus ojos. ¿Tiene que ver algo con el trabajo?-inquirió Remus dulcemente –O con una mujer.

-Bueno y si es con una mujer ¿Qué?-gruñó Sirius –Aunque si es como esa tal Cho, mejor que se cuide de nosotros.

-No es lo uno ni lo otro, son sólo desacuerdos entre amigos – la mirada de los dos hombres fue clara para Harry "no le creían" -¿Saldrán después?-

Sirius sonrió, pero Harry supo que había notado su cambio de tema.

-El doctor ha dicho a Remus que necesita un poco de aire puro y estábamos pensando que ahora que regresaste te has dedicado mucho al trabajo y menos a tu familia. –

-Y Sirius cree que si nos vamos a la casa de playa dentro de una semana o dos, podrías acompañarnos –Harry meditó las palabras y sonrió.

-Eso sería perfecto, podría invitar a unos amigos – Sirius sonrió abiertamente.

-Y también algunas de tus amigas – Remus rodó los ojos antes de llegar al coche y ser ayudado por su amigo.

_Sí, también a unas amigas _pensó Harry poniendo en marcha el vehículo.

Continuará…

¡Hola!

(Aio ve que todos la ven feo) _gomen nasai_ [perdónenme a todos por mis malos hábitos de decir cuándo voy a publicar y no hacerlo, créanme que me siento un poco culpable por tener que darles una fecha y no poder actualizarla, mi madre siempre me dice y eso es muy cierto: _Uno pone, pero Dios dispone._ O sea que por X o Y razón siempre me salía algún imprevisto y realmente lo siento, pero aquí estoy siguiendo con el curso de la historia.

Ya vamos por la mitad (ay Dios) nunca pensé que llegaría aquí y pues sí estoy más nerviosa porque se viene un poco la complicación de las actualizaciones, porque ya entré a la universidad y pues prácticamente estoy toda la tarde y noche y ahora si Dios quiere entro a trabajar pues más (Aio llora). Pero de esto estoy muy segura: HDM sigue teniendo actualizaciones cada semana. No les digo que el miércoles que viene, probablemente la siguiente actualización sea después o antes. Porque luego salgo el siguiente fin de viaje, a buena hora se casa mi prima, pero sí andaré un poco lentita, hoy estoy esperando terminar el capítulo 8 y seguir un poco con el 9.

Pero muchas gracias por sus reviews y sus recordatorios de que siga (¬¬ Aio mentirosa que no actualiza cuando debe).

**Gracias a:**

**MaluDaidoji****, Jim, **gracias. **Ara-chan!, **niña, como te dije por el livejournal, eres importante para mí, te quiero mucho, bueno n.n he llegado a considerarte una persona importante, te agradezco enormemente tus palabras y tu tiempo. Gracias por seguir leyendo mis cosas. **Amycvs**Gracias, sí el anime creo que es mi segunda piel, sobre Hermione, lo sé. Aunque créeme que a veces no sé si hacer bien al cambiarlos un poco de su yo original. **NickypoOtter** gracias. **Arsami****, pattypotter09, **gracias. **Tyrzah**¿Te he dicho que adoro tus reviews¿No? Pues lo digo, adoro tus mensajes. Me alegra mucho que ya no estés en la clínica, yo también odio las clínicas, inyecciones y más, pero no a los payasos, excepto ¬¬ si se ponen a molestarme mucho. Ejem, ejem… sobre apodos, bueno Aio no es un apodo o tal vez sí, porque la mayoría de la gente que me conoce me dice Aio y no Rita que es mi real name. No me rio al contrario, oo me alegra que no haya pasado a mayores, digo más porque se lo que se siente y más aún caer de sentón y tener a la larga un problema en la columna (Aio recuerda que debe cuidarse un poco porque le han advertido que su espalda está en composición jeje) y no he visto esa movie, de hecho ni me llama la atención xD. Al grano me encanta!! y te entiendo, sobre la puerta en la cara, lo pensaré… jajaja no te creas, par a mí sería un honor tenerte por el norte (y sí, sí queda arriba) aquí eres bien recibida, sobre cafeína, pues la que más me gusta es la que me preparo yo todas las mañanas (Aio babea por su café), pero igual de una tienda que me gusta mucho xD compro. Y sobre emborracharme estaría difícil, no tolero el alcohol etílico jajajaja, pero bueno con café probablemente. Sobre el one-shot no fue una maravilla, de hecho creo que es un poco patético, pero intentaré mejorar para el siguiente si es que llego a los 100 (uu… mmm ia mero llego jajaja); bueno está demás decir que alguna vez me gustaría charlar contigo por msn, y gracias.

**Peke****-weasley, **gracias. **Pottergirl2491, **bueno pues no sé si se van a separar, eso sería dar un spoiler, gracias. **Anilec**gracias. **Arissita, **contigo tengo que hablar, sobre tu pregunta del edificio, eso lo sabrás en el siguiente capítulo. O.o que sucederá de nuevo? Ron ya hace –mención- pero no, aún no aparece. Y yo también espero que vuelvas. **ArimaSoichiroJI**gracias. **Rossyradcliffewatson, **bueno no es la misma que muchas porque este es un universo alterno, algo diferente al mundo potteriano. Bueno sobre Harry y Hermione pues aún hay más. **Romycrazy**gracias. **Celestana**mmm del libro 7 no creo, ni siquiera he tenido ganas de leerlo, excepto por leer la parte Severus-Lily que me encantó (Ejem, espero no spoiliarte con eso), sobre el encuentro de Harry aun no hay mucho por su re-encuentro. **Azaak**primero gracias, segundo, pues sí, yo también espero que se amen (eh? Bueno, y no es spoiler o-o, mentira, lee para ver jeje). **Hermionedepottergranger**espero que quede claro aquí tu pregunta. **Ivenus****-valens, **o.o actualizaste tu fic? Esperaba su actualización impaciente, iré a leer, lo que sigue, me gusta mucho tu manera de manejar a Lily y James. **Verit0G.kl, **pues espero te guste. **CandyGranger**perdona la demora. **Tyrzah**(u///u) perdona también la demora. **Mariale-26, **aquí sigue, gracias por leer.

**Spoiler: (**Si no quieres leerlo no lo leas jejejeje, pero ;D te aviso que omg, esto se pone bueno)

_-¿Qué haces aquí?-trató de mantener un tono seco y frío pero por la sonrisa seductoramente linda, no le funcionó._

_-Estoy aquí por ti- Harry se inclinó –Lamento no haber llegado anoche. – Y la besó, de una forma que podía sentir su lengua encontrándose con la de él, de sus brazos enredándose en su cuello y de sus piernas enredándose a su cintura. ¡Al diablo su propuesta! Deseaba a ese hombre con sólo respirar su aroma, ver su rostro, sentir su boca._

A que soy un poquito mala ¿no?.

Atte. **Aiosami**** 07-agosto-2007 10:47 pm.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: JK Dueña del mundo de Harry Potter y la WB por comprar los derechos.

Yo por la cuenta de luz, ustedes por leerlo.

**Capítulo VIII**: Los besos no mienten.

_También tenía que ver con ella, pues lo había encendido como ninguna otra mujer había hecho antes._

Kisses don't  
No they don't  
Never don't lie  
you can run if you want but you can't hide  
Telling you it's the truth don't you ask why  
Kisses don't  
No they don't  
Kisses don't lie

Si no hubiera sido por el constante toqueteo de la puerta, Hermione no se hubiera levantado, pero lo hizo a regañadientes, después de pasar en vela casi toda la noche preguntándose ¿Qué había hecho con Harry la noche anterior? Porque lo había hecho y porque era demasiado débil para la carne masculina, a pocos minutos por fin se había quedado dormida.

¡Ojalá fuera algo importante! Sino cortaría una o dos cabezas que estaba segura conocía; pero al ver su reloj de mesa, no supo exactamente si eran ellas. Frunció el ceño y notó a Crookshanks en la puerta a punto de querer saltar sobre la persona en cuestión.

Se talló los ojos somnolienta y apenas levantó la mirada y soltar una agradable palabrería cuando sus ojos castaños se conectaron con aquellos verdes.

-Lamento despertarte –dijo con voz seductora, mientras la recorría de la cabeza a los pies. Sus piernas le temblaron y se regaño mentalmente por la sensación de su corazón acelerándose a mil, tragó saliva, poniendo su mejor porte, pero cuando Harry se inclino lo suficiente para que pudiera olor su aroma masculino, la castaña dio un paso atrás y cerro la puerta.

Su mente retorcida, ya no conectaba la realidad con la fantasía, una sonrisa tonta asomó a sus labios. _Es sólo un sueño, _pensó _él no puede estar aquí._

-Estoy aquí, por si te has olvidado-dijo la voz masculina con un acento ligeramente burlón, Hermione tosió disimuladamente antes de correr a su habitación y cepillarse los dientes, arreglarse el cabello desordenado que a estas alturas no tendría solución y una vez con la cara fresca, abrió de nuevo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-trató de mantener un tono seco y frío pero por la sonrisa seductoramente linda, no le funcionó.

-Estoy aquí por ti- Harry se inclinó –Lamento no haber llegado anoche. – Y la besó, de una forma que podía sentir su lengua encontrándose con la de él, de sus brazos enredándose en su cuello y de sus piernas enredándose a su cintura. ¡Al diablo su propuesta! Deseaba a ese hombre con sólo respirar su aroma, ver su rostro, sentir su boca. Y cuando Harry la recargó sobre la pared de su casa sintió que no había vuelta atrás. (Como siempre le pasaba).

Harry había dejado de charlar con Remus y Sirius de trivialidades pasada la madrugada, nunca había mencionado lo que había pasado en la disco y, menos aún, que había estado de nuevo con la misma mujer, pero a sus padrinos no se les escapaba nada.

Y había pasado parte de la mañana armando algún plan para poder ver a la joven, si bien sabía donde vivía ¿Cómo disculparse? La táctica que podría aplicar y que había aprendido de Sirius era seducirlas, cosa que nunca le pasaba por alto y al diablo si no le estaba funcionando, sentir el cuerpo de Hermione contra el suyo, provocando una desenfrenada reacción en cada centímetro de su piel era _maravilloso_

Pero su mente trabajó más rápido y casi como si una cubeta de agua bien fría lo hubiera rociado, separó- con mucho esfuerzo-su cuerpo del de la joven, dibujó una sonrisa traviesa mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-Gracias por la bienvenida –sonrió mientras aspiraba el aroma a flores que había estado con él durante todo el tiempo.

El cerebro funcional de Hermione (en estos casos estaba en un estado "Stand by") comenzó a procesar que en realidad no era una fantasía que las manos de Harry si habían estado sobre su cintura, que su boca besaba condenadamente bien y que ella estaba a punto de caer de nuevo en esa mar de sensaciones que provocaba la simple cercanía de él.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, apenas balbuceo un "ya vuelvo" salió de la prisión de los brazos de Harry y corrió a su habitación, su corazón estaba más desenfrenado que una carrera de 50 mts, estaba procesando todo lo que había ocurrido.

-Tonta que eres –masculló sacándose la ropa de dormir y poniéndose unos jeans sueltos con una camiseta.

Harry estaba sentado en el sofá con Crookshanks a su lado, este rascaba sus orejas y el ronroneo de placer que emitió, preparó a Hermione para lo que fuera a hacer.

-¿Y bien?- dijo entrando a la cocina, era aún temprano y las ojeras se hacían tan claras. La sonrisa juguetona que le dirigió cuando se sentó en una de las sillas de su pequeño comedor, fue capaz de provocar que se golpeara contra la estufa.

-¿Y bien qué?-pregunto a su vez el moreno, moviendo el salero.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- inquirió bruscamente, más de lo que pensó, sobándose ligeramente la cadera.

-Ya me hiciste esa pregunta y te la respondí – Hermione abrió el refrigerador y sacó un par de huevos, un tomate, cebolla y unas cuantas tortillas de maíz – Creo que la verdadera pregunta es¿Por qué no vine ayer? –Ella asomó la cabeza por encima del refrigerador, antes de asentir.

-¿Y bien?-

-No pude –

-Eso me di cuenta –sus ojos castaños miraron momentáneamente al hombre que yacía con esa encantadora sonrisa, lo cierto era que no sabía porqué se sentía mal. La reacción que había desencadenado el hecho de que él no llegará, y que se sintiera como Parvati le había dicho, pensando que él sólo la quería para estar con ella en la cama o en otro lugar.

Harry comprendió por la forma en que ella mordía ligeramente su labio que algo pensaba, no sabía exactamente que decirle a alguien que apenas y conocía, pero estar en esa casa con aquel gato amarillo, le hacia parte de ella, por tan irracional que sonara aquello… Hermione era parte de él, aunque no supiera exactamente de cual.

-Mis padrinos llegaron anoche de viaje, creo que sabemos muy poco de cada uno – Hermione asintió mientras preparaba el desayuno.

-Si, tienes razón. Lo único que sabemos de nosotros es donde trabajamos y cómo nos llamamos –una sonrisa asomó a sus labios, una que por primera vez le hacía sentir bien.

Emotions come and go  
Almost how the wind will blow  
There so little in this world to trust in  
Seduce themselves with lies  
Some don't realize  
They call it love but its really only lustin

-Y cómo estamos juntos – Hermione se sonrojó provocando que cortará un poco de su dedo.

-Ouch-dijo levantando la mirada hacia Harry pero él ya estaba a su lado, tomando el dedo entre sus manos luego hacia sus labios. La boca de Hermione se secó, el corazón se atascó momentáneamente mientras miraba a Harry ahí a su lado, succionando el líquido ocre.

-No fue mucho –dijo sonriendo y dejando que Hermione recuperará el aliento, sólo para asentir nerviosamente.

-¿Decías algo de tus padrinos?- Harry volvió al lugar y asintió.

-Remus está enfermo, tiene algo así como cáncer –Hermione detuvo el cortar para mirarlo.

-Yo… -

-Y Sirius cuida de él, realmente los aprecio a los dos. Así que anoche los recogí en el aeropuerto, casi no los veo.

-Porque tú vives solo –no era pregunta sino una afirmación.

-Sí-

-¿Por qué vives solo? –Hermione prendió la estufa, colocando todos los ingredientes en un sartén con aceite.

Harry nunca se había cuestionado aquella pregunta. Qué sacaba con decir que era por "búsqueda de libertad" si, a fin de cuentas, libertad jamás le faltó estando con ellos. Remus y Sirius nunca le habían prohibido nada, tal vez porque no fuera su hijo directo, pero aún así el amor de padres nunca le faltó.

Hermione observó a Harry un segundo antes de volverse y revolver la mezcla, no necesitaba escuchar la respuesta, sabía lo que el pensaba. El olor del desayuno hizo protestar a su estomago y aunque no siguió con las preguntas, Harry le ayudó a preparar la mesa.

-Esto es delicioso-musitó el moreno llevando un bocado a su boca. –Adoro la comida casera.

-Gracias –las mejillas se le colorearon –Casi no hago comida para mí, pero cuando puedo me gusta cocinar.

Hermione miró el reloj de pared, aún era temprano y estaba segura que no dormiría más, esperaba poder terminar las cosas pendientes en el museo y salir con las chicas, aunque estas estuvieran preguntando por su supuesto encuentro con Harry.

-Realmente lo siento – Hermione volvió su concentración en él.

-¿Sentir qué? Me has explicado que fuiste a recoger a tus padrinos. –ella recogió los platos.

-Me refiero a no llamarte, aunque no tenga tu número de casa o celular –

-No soy muy afectiva a los aparatos electrónicos –

-¿Qué harás hoy?-

-Pues tengo que trabajar, luego tal vez salga con mis amigas –una sonrisa asomó a sus labios.

-Estaba pensando en si podías venir conmigo –

-¿Ahora?-no estaba lista para salir y menos con él.

-Me refiero a más tarde ¿Podría pasar por ti al museo¿Sales temprano?-

La castaña se mordió ligeramente el labio, una corriente de nervios se apoderó de ella, no estaba segura de salir con él, es que ella no estaba lista para salir con un hombre como Harry, aunque ni siquiera la hubiera mirado despectivamente por su arreglo ¿O tal vez sólo la buscaba por el sexo?

-Yo-

-Pasaré por ti a las 6, estoy seguro que a esa hora sales –se puso de pie y se acercó a ella, Hermione apenas y contuvo de nuevo el aire. Y la besó, dulcemente, como si fueran algo más que un par de amantes, era algo que enloquecía su corazón, algo que parecía tan natural entre una pareja.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

3 horas después…

Luna recogía un par de plantas del supermercado, mientras Parvati miraba un par de sandalias.

-No sé que hacer –musitó la castaña, desganada. La morena sonrió y le señalo un par.

-¿Estas enamorada de él?- preguntó viendo su reflejo.

-No. Eso es estupido Parva, no puedo enamorarme de alguien que no conozco –

-Pero que te hace… – hablo la rubia.

-¡¡Luna!! – exclamaron las dos.

-¿Qué? – Inquirió inocentemente –Yo solo decía que te hace sentir mariposas en el estómago –dijo sonriendo –Que ustedes sean mal pensadas, no es mi culpa.

-Muy graciosa- dijo Parvati escogiendo otro par –Es que no entiendo a qué le temes, ese hombre es un bombón, fue a tu casa a disculparse, y quiere estar contigo ¿Qué más quieres¿Qué te preocupa?-

-Que sea como me dijiste –

-¿Qué solo te busque para tener sexo¿Es eso?-

-Si –

-Mira, Hermione. Nos dijiste que te lanzaste a sus brazos cuando él te besó y que él se detuvo ¿No es esa suficiente prueba?-

-¿Prueba de qué?

-De que no te quiere para sexo. Si hubiera sido otro, no hubiera desaprovechado la oportunidad de tú sabes –

-¿Yo no sé?-dijo la rubia burlonamente. Ambas chicas la fulminaron con la mirada –Ah, era broma, por cierto Patil ¿Cuándo es tu próxima cita?

-Dentro de dos semanas –dijo acariciando su vientre –Aún no es muy notable, pero ya empiezo a sentir los achaques de la edad –dijo lastimosamente.

-¡No estas vieja! Vas a tener un bebé –dijo Hermione exasperada.

-Gracias por decírmelo, sino me lo dices no me doy cuenta –ironizó la morena.

Ambas se dirigieron a la caja para pagar, Luna compro algunas plantas aromáticas con algunos productos y Parvati las sandalias.

-Necesito unas vacaciones –musitó la rubia estirándose en el asiento trasero –Todo este trabajo y preocupaciones son malas para la salud.

-Sabes, por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo Luny – la rubia frunció el ceño.

-No me llamas Luny, suena feo-

-Es la característica de Parva, cambiar nuestro nombre – la morena sonrió.

-Bueno, es de cariño. ¿Cuándo sales de vacaciones Hermione?-

-No estoy segura, menos cuando se acerca una remodelación a la parte oeste del museo y una posible exhibición.

-El Sr. Garrity te explota o dicho mejor, tú te explotas estando ahí.

-Parvati tiene razón, porque no usas una semana de vacaciones, has cancelado las tuyas, podemos viajar alguna playa o un hotel de descanso, con una enorme piscina.

-No lo sé chicas… -

-Anda Hermione, hazlo por tu futuro sobrino o sobrina –dijo sonriendo –Harás feliz a esta mamá.

-¿Y adónde iríamos?-

-Buscaré un lugar –

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

Harry entró a la oficina, no supo porqué se sentía feliz o completo; hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así. La primera vez que había sentido aquello había sido cuando su equipo de fútbol en la universidad había ganado, la segunda cuando se había besado con Cho y había estado con ella, era una extraña sensación de necesidad y de extrañeza, apenas y había puesto un pie fuera de la casa de Hermione a quién apenas conocía y se había sentido vacío. Si Sirius lo viera, diría que estaba loco, Remus por otra parte le habría dicho que aquello era sentirse enamorado… Pero…

-Harry, tenía deseos de verte –dijo Ginny Weasley sonriéndole seductoramente –Aunque ahora como tienes nueva _novia, _lo digo en sentido profesional.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-No es mi novia. Y ¿De qué quieres hablar? Creí que había quedado claro que Draco es tu jefe directo. – La pelirroja cruzó los brazos en el pecho.

-Si, bueno. Pues era sólo porque mis padres piensan hacer una comida y quieren que vayas –dijo molesta. –Al parecer Ron va a regresar de América.

-¿América?-

-Si, ya sabes como es Ron. Ahora que regresa, creo que piensa quedarse –

-Eso es bueno¿le dirás a Draco?-

-Al hurón. ¿Para qué?.- e hizo un gesto despectivo.

-Oh vamos Gin, aún lo sigues queriendo ¿no? –ella rodó los ojos.

-Hombres, todos iguales –dijo dando media vuelta, pero Harry sabía que sí.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

5:30 pm.

¡Cómo volaba el tiempo!

Se dijo Hermione una y otra vez mientras veía las manecillas del reloj, con sumo cuidado dejó el pincel con el aceite reparador y suspiró. No una, sino tres veces antes de tomar sus cosas y salir al pasillo.

El museo no era grande ni tampoco pequeño, a pesar de que un museo no era una fuente de trabajo que pudiera pagar más que un departamento pequeño y un poco de comida, Hermione estaba feliz, aunque esperaba tener éxito en la siguiente exposición y conocer a alguien que pudiera ayudarla en otro lugar, aunque no se imaginaba en otro lugar que no fuera en el museo, aunque raras veces le tocaba dar tours a las personas, la mayor parte del tiempo investigaba sobre las pinturas, esculturas o cualquier atracción que pudiera interesar al público y precisamente la exhibición pasada no había pasado desapercibida.

-Señorita Granger –llamó el guardia tímidamente.

-Te he dicho Dean que me llames Hermione –insistió mientras el joven asentía.

-Lo siento, señorita. El Sr. Garrity me ha pedido que la llame, dijo que estaba en su oficina.

Hermione asintió y camino directo a la oficina, el Sr. Garrity era un hombre encantador y muy amigable, casi podía ser un tío o un pariente al que apreciaba mucho.

-¿Puedo pasar?- la voz de un hombre contesto.

-Por supuesto, toma asiento. – la castaña obedeció –Quería hablar contigo Hermione, acerca de los mejoramientos que haré al museo, como sabes, soy un hombre un poco viejo para seguir con esto y como eres una persona a la que aprecio casi como una hija, te quiero pedir que aceptes ser la directora del museo.

-¿Habla en serio? Es… gracias –dijo ella sonriendo.

-Como quiera piénsalo, no quiero que tomes una decisión precipitada sin pensarlo antes…La decisión está en tus manos.

-¿Cuándo quiere la respuesta?

-Estaba pensando en que ahora que el museo este en remodelación estará cerrado… al menos dos semanas.

-¡Pero piensa abrirlo verdad!- inquirió bruscamente. El hombre sonrió.

-Te veo entonces en dos semanas y Hermione… –el hombre sacó un papel blanco y se lo entregó. Al ver el cheque, Hermione estiró la mano para devolvérselo.

-No puedo aceptar un pago, cuando ya me ha pagado- el hombre sonrió más amablemente.

-Tómalo como un pago para tus vacaciones, no es mucho pero espero lo disfrutes.

La castaña asintió, se despidió del hombre y del guardia, guardó el cheque en su bolsa y salió del museo. Iba bajando las escaleras, pensando que aquello había sido como una señal cuando se detuvo en seco, el auto al que se había subido noches atrás estaba aparcado justo enfrente del museo y recargado sobre él, el hombre que había estado constantemente en sus pensamientos, el hombre que le hacía temblar de los pies a la cabeza. El corazón de Hermione se aceleró, dibujando una sonrisa.

-Llegaste- dijo sonriendo. Harry se levantó y se acercó a ella.

-Si y muy puntual- y la besó, de una forma que Hermione conocía y se abandonó al beso rodeando su cuello. No le importó llevar unos jeans sueltos y una blusa descombinada, simplemente dejó que los labios de Harry se apoderarán de los suyos, pero en ese instante y negándose a pensar que realmente se había enamorado de él… Lo supo.

Cause when you kiss me  
I feel everything that I been missing  
I try to slow down but my heart won't listen  
And its tearin me all up inside  
And when you touch me  
I feel a rush but I'm afraid that it might crush me  
Should I put my trust in something I don't trust in  
I try to run but there's no place to hide  
Cause baby kisses don't lie

Los besos que ella respondía no mentían, se había enamorado de alguien que la completaba sin decir palabra, alguien que podía hacerla enfadar y desear en ese instante. Alguien con quien ella esperaba compartir más que medianoches en alguna cama.

Continuará

Notas de la autora:

Gracias a Cammiel y Ara por betear el capítulo 8. La canción se llama Kisses don't lie de Rihanna. Y si quieren saber más o menos de que va el capítulo que sigue, les recomiendo que bajen la canción **Come What May** del Soundtrack de Moulin Rouge. Porque es más o menos en lo que me inspiré para hacerlo.

¡Ya 122 reviews! Para serles sincera, cuando abro mi correo de Yahoo y veo los correos nuevos una parte de mí, tiembla, porque son ustedes los que me siguen dando el empujón de seguir con la historia, a estas alturas nunca pensé que una historia como esta tuviera tantos lectores y les agradezco enormemente que se tomen 5 minutos o más para dejarme reviews. Para comentarme cada parte de lo que escribo, para abuchearme cuando lo necesite, gracias.

Ya van 8 y faltan 7 y estoy escribiendo el capítulo 9 que aún no tiene título, pero que incluye un rancho muy grande y lemmon w. Probablemente no un lemmon muy ejem gráfico pero si mención algo a caricias y más y ya me cayo. ¡Que estos muchachitos no se dicen que se aman! Bueno, pues ya lo harán, aunque ya ambos ;D están pues en eso.

**Reviews****…**

**Celestana**, si lo sé. Yo solo lo leí y deje el libro de lado, mi madre me pregunta cuando lo voy a terminar. Gracias. **Jim**, Gracias. **Ara-chan!, **te digo por msn. Jejeje, gracias. Eh no se que más decirte que no te haya dicho. Pero agradezco enormemente que estés ahí y que aunque soy una molestia (si una plana más) sigas aquí. **Azaak**aah si, la verdad aquí entre nos, realmente había estructurado que Harry si durmiera con Hermione, pero pensé detenerlo un poco ahí y dejar lo interesante para después. Lo de Remus y Sirius, mentalmente mientras escribo la historia, si, veo a Sirius y Remus como pareja, pero hay muchas lectoras que no les va el Slash y me contengo de expresarlo más, solo superficial, un gran cariño de amigos. **Tyrzah**conste que no me rió… ok. Lo admito me reí un poco al leer que tú mamá golpeo al payaso. La verdad es que creo que en una situación así, yo tampoco estaría muy gustosa con ellos. Y no, no hay un supermercado que se llame así. Sobre mi nombre, he aprendido a lidiar con él, mi nombre es Rita María y personalmente prefiero más el Rita que el María, pero hay cada uno que ¬¬ me dice María insertar un corazoncito eso significa que es mi susodicho amor a quien le permito que me llamé así. Mi apodo si se puede llamar apodo es "Rituchis" Dios suena raro, pero hay personas que me dicen así jejeje… ¬¬ mi mamá incluida y Aris. Pero entre la comunidad potteriana y animezca(creo que invente esa palabra) todo mundo me conoce como Aio ¿será que me gusta porque yo lo invente? Es mío de mí jajaja… mmm sobre la película, cada que la pasan por televisión comercial busco algo mejor que hacer. Las caídas, pues espero no sucedan muy a menudo, menudo susto me lleve al leer que estabas en el hospital. Y sobre esperar con ansias tu café, mira que espero sea cierto eh!! Aquí esta mi casa… como bien se dice: Mi casa es tu casa pero solo por las mañanas que por las noches no xDD… mentira. Pues sii tendrás que hacerlo por medio del café, porque sería muy raro que yo tomará. Mi columna de repente me da lata, casi cuando me paso al menos entre 6 horas enfrente del pc, todo me falla xD… Sobre la relacion Hermione y Harry, si bien, estoy tratando de no perder a la Hermione que todos conocen, trato de hacer la historia UA o sea, muy independiente a lo que son sus personajes, pero no quiero dejarlos tan OC. Yo también te mando un abrazote y oo como puedo decirte Tirssa (¬¬ pues asi se llama). En fin, nos vemos pronto por msn. **Dana Lily Potter, **gracias eso de muy real, es porque efectivamente hay muchas situaciones que me pasan o le pasan a mis amistades, además de que leo muchas novelas. **Anilec**gracias. **Pattypotter09, ** gracias… me apenas. **Aris**arg, debí haber actualizado antes pero ya sabes como soy de doña tragedias, espero te la pases bien haya donde andas y que te guste el capítulo. Los spoilers pues ya sabes la mayoría. Te veo pronto. **Verit0G.kl, **gracias por pasar. **NadiaPazita**pues o.o no vi tu msn, pero claro que me gustaría conocerte, mi msn esta en esta página, puedes chocarlo ahí. Y la única página de HP a la que entro es "La pareja del fénix" que es de HHr Shipper. . Gracias por tus palabras. **Chepita1990, **gracias. **Ivenus****-valens, **holas. Bueno antes que nada gracias, sobre la historia, la verdad es que igual yo a veces me pongo en el papel de Harry sobre Remus y Sirius, pero no, no son pareja al menos no abiertamente o que yo diga aquí lo son, porque superficialmente he puesto que Sirius sale con mujeres, por una parte veo a Remus enfermo (no con licantropía) pero si no atando a alguien a él, pero involuntariamente necesita de su amigo Sirius (y mejor me cayo que me pondré a divagar sobre una historia de ellos dos que deje incompleta XD). Luna, bueno es que principalmente la historia es Harry y Hermione y Luna y Parva son las secundarias, pero el embarazo de Parva es algo por el que Harry y Hermione vuelven a estar juntos spoiler pero ya luego te cuento. Ron si aparece y muy pronto. **Peke****-weasley, **gracias, creo que me las arreglaré para seguir. **Wiccancat**sii, Harlequín es una parte importante de mí, porque tengo más de 80 libritos que leo y devoró en días, si son de época antigua, creo que en un día los acabo, dependiendo de la trama. Por eso me inspiré a escribir, porque gracias a esas autoras algo de mí puedo plasmar, en una historia. Gracias. **MarianaMalfoy****452, **gracias, espero no tardar más que lo necesario. T.T es que ya termina. **Mariale****-26, **gracias. **Romycrazy**jaja cuando leí lo de Bisexual me ataque de la risa, o.o no lo pensaría de mi Draquin. No, la verdad es que Draco pasa a investigar por motivos que ya se sabrán adelante. Gracias. Y no, no lo es.** Dani Black, **gracias. **Arsami**gracias. **Anna**si opino igual que tu, aunque yo descubrí los libros gracias a mi vecina. **YunaLockhart**si es el siguiente capítulo. **HeydiHa**gracias, aquí esta la continuación. **StefyEvans**o.o vaya cuando leí tu review me dejo un no se que, pero ) te agradezco que me hayas dejado un review y lo mejor que te guste. **Danny1989, **Gracias. Aquí actualizando.

Muchas gracias… que todos me dijeron mala (Aio pone un mohín) Entonces no les diré que pasa en el siguiente capítulo, esta bien…

**Spoilers**** capítulo 9:**

Harry soltó una carcajada, la castaña le miró molesta.

-¿Por qué te ríes?-dijo cruzándose de brazos. Harry se rascó ligeramente la barbilla, luego se levantó un poco y aceptó con buen grado que Hermione le ofreciera sus piernas para apoyar su cabeza.

-Debes conocerlos, estoy seguro que se morirán de alegría cuando sepan que…-

-Que somos amigos –dijo ella dulcemente.

-¿Eso somos?-preguntó Harry viéndola fijamente -¿o amantes?- ella frunció el ceño.

-No lo sé… creo que me gusta más como suena amigo –

-Y a mi, aunque para serte sincero –se levantó y se acercó a ella – me gusta más la combinación de ambas… -


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX: Alguien soy yo**

Harry no supo el porque su corazón se aceleró de pronto mientras la veía. A él le atraía Hermione, no por cómo se vistiera, sino por ella, su belleza iba más allá de lo física, era su sonrisa, sus ojos castaños y su voz lo que lo cautivaban, se estaba comportando como un chiquillo adolescente, como alguien que se enamora por primera vez con las famosas mariposas revoloteando en el estómago. Cuando Hermione se separó, no quiso más que volver a besarla y hundirse entre su cuello, aspirar su aroma y perderse por siempre con ella.

-¿Preparada?- dijo suavemente mientras le abría la puerta.

-¿Debería estarlo¿No iremos a algún lugar costoso o sí?- su nerviosismo era latente y a Harry esa parte le fascinó.

-No. A menos que quieras comer algo, si tienes hambre podría hacer escala en algún lugar –ella le sonrió, antes de negar.

-Me muero por ir.

Si. Lo admitía, estaba comportándose como un chiquillo adolescente. Entró al coche con una sonrisa dulce y puso el motor en marcha, hablaron de trivialidades sobre sus trabajos, Hermione le ponía tanta atención cuando él hablaba, y él estaba más que seguro que podía verla. No manejó mucho, salió un poco de la ciudad, antes de adentrarse a un camino de tierra y piedras.

-¿No irás a volverte un psicópata asesino¿Verdad?-dijo tímidamente. El sonrió fugazmente.

-No sabes mucho de mí ¿o sí?- el brillo de pánico se dibujo en sus ojos, Harry soltó una suave carcajada. –Créeme, no soy capaz ni de matar una mosca… A menos que se requiera. Y sólo quería que vieras algo que me gusta mucho.

-Bien, eso pensé –dijo sonriéndole a su vez, observando el atardecer.

Cuando por fin llegaron, Harry vio a la joven fruncir el ceño.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- la castaña arqueó una ceja.

-¿Te gusta ver árboles?- el volvió a reír.

-No, eso es más allá – bajó del coche y la ayudó a bajar, caminaron menos de 10 minutos.

**Never knew I could feel like** this  
Like I have never seen the sky before  
I want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I love you more and more  
**Listen to my heart**, can you hear it sings  
**Telling me to give you everything**  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time

Hermione se sentía extraña, irreal, casi tan ligera que esperaba que el viento no soplara porque podría llevársela y eso que no se consideraba nada delgada. Apenas y pensó en cómo respirar sintiendo los dedos entre los suyos, con el corazón resonando fuertemente, esperaba Harry no lo pudiera escuchar. Pero cuando se detuvo y observó, sus ojos se quedaron completamente abiertos.

-Es precioso-musitó dando un paso delante de Harry. Aquello no se comparaba con alguna pintura extraña del museo o alguna lectura, aquella vista a la ciudad era algo que nunca había presenciado, las luces del sol bañaban la ciudad, alumbrándola, dándole un toque mágico. Harry le sonrió, de esa manera que la volvía loca.

-Pensé que te gustaría –se sentó en el pasto con sus pantalones de marca que Hermione estaba segura haber visto en algún aparador de ropa cara.

-Me gusta –dijo siguiéndolo -¿Vienes seguido aquí?-

-Sólo cuando necesitaba pensar o estar solo, aunque siempre lo estoy -

-Dijiste que no vivías con tus padrinos… -

-Cuando era muy chico, deseaba salir de casa, no estar en ella. Mis padres murieron cuando era un bebé de un año-

La castaña le miró, no supo cómo identificar el brillo que se reflejaba en sus ojos castaños, no era para nada compasión, era algo que Harry nunca había visto en Cho cuando hablaban de él, por eso había aprendido a no ser tan abierto.

-Sirius siempre me los recordaba –

-¿Esperabas que no lo hiciera? Me supongo que ellos no querrían que tú los olvidarás- el se recostó apoyando las manos sobre su nuca.

-Tal vez. A pesar de todo, no quise ser tan dependiente. Quería ser yo, quería involuntariamente olvidarlos – una sonrisa triste se dibujó en sus labios – Debí haber sido un mal hijo cuando pensé en eso.

-¡No digas tonterías, Harry¿Honestamente crees que tus padres se molestarían por ello? creo que estarían felices de saber que no los olvidas, que los recuerdas a tu manera.

-¿Así lo crees?-

-¡Claro que sí! Aunque yo tengo padres, algunas veces quieres dejar de ser sus hijos, constantemente te marcan errores, te regañan, pero es el trabajo de ellos¿Quién sino para eso? –ella le acarició suavemente la mejilla. –Creo que ellos te cuidan y además a través de una pareja, que te ama mucho.

Harry soltó una carcajada, la castaña le miró molesta.

-¿Por qué te ríes?-dijo cruzándose de brazos. Harry se rascó ligeramente la barbilla, luego se levantó un poco y aceptó con buen grado que Hermione le ofreciera sus piernas para apoyarse.

-Debes conocerlos, estoy seguro que se morirán de alegría cuando sepan que…-

-Que somos amigos –dijo ella dulcemente.

-¿Eso somos?-preguntó Harry viéndola fijamente -¿o amantes?- ella frunció el ceño.

-No lo sé… creo que me gusta más cómo suena amigo –

-Y a mi, aunque para serte sincero –se levantó y se acercó a ella – me gusta más la combinación de ambas… -

-Pues Señor Potter –dijo juguetonamente viéndolo a los ojos –Debería de decirle que nos estamos comenzando a conocer más – él se inclinó un poco más. Cortando su respiración.

-Cuéntame más, quiero saber todo de ti –ella sonrió un poco antes de rozarle ligeramente los labios.

-Soy Hermione Jane Granger, tengo suficiente edad para vivir sola –dijo sacando la lengua ante lo que iba a ser un comentario de Harry – mis padres no viven aquí, tengo un gato que ya conoces, mis padres son doctores. Dentistas y obviamente querían que estudiará lo mismo –

-No te veo de doctora –dijo el jugando con un mechón de cabello.

-Me marche de casa siendo una adolescente, al principio se negaron, después comprendieron que no iba a cambiar de opinión y me pagaron mi licenciatura, busqué incontables trabajos, pero al final el Sr. Garrity me contrató, fue en una exposición… El hombre que estaba como encargado no sabía nada de pinturas ni de historia.

-Así que te quedaste tú –

-Algo así, ahora podré ser directora del museo –

-¡Eso es genial!- dijo Harry sonriente –Me imagino que estás contenta.

-En parte –

-¿No te parece?-

-Me parece una oportunidad excelente, pero creo que no estoy preparada aún –

-Te veo capaz de hacerlo – ella se sintió un tanto orgullosa.

-Esa es una faceta que no te conocía-

-¿Cuál? Soy sincero – ella sonrió.

-¿Qué hay de ti?- él puso un mohín travieso y volvió a recostarse.

-¿Quieres que te diga santo y seña?-

-Por algo se empieza…

-Bueno soy Harry James, pero prefiero que sólo me llamen Harry. Tengo suficiente edad para trabajar –

-¡Eso es injusto!-bufó la castaña, interrumpiéndolo.

-¿Quieres saber cuántos años tengo?-inquirió burlonamente -¿Es que crees que soy más joven que tú? –

-Si serás –inquirió la castaña golpeándole juguetonamente el hombro.

-¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?- preguntó levantándose y girándose hacia ella.

-Tal vez¿30? –

-¡Oye! No soy tan viejo. –Hermione soltó una carcajada, Harry miro su reloj.

-Ya es tarde.

-Lo sé, es que este lugar me gusta – Hermione respiró una bocanada de aire fresco y notó de pronto que le gustaba aquel lugar, deseaba estar ahí a lado de aquel hombre, miró a Harry. Aquel hombre era capaz de acelerarle la respiración con sólo mirarla, cuando él le tendió la mano para irse, una parte de ella se sintió decepcionada.

-Pero hay que volver –dijo mirándola.

-Es maravilloso –dijo en un suspiro –Quisiera quedarme aquí.

-Si quieres puedo regresar por ti después – ella arqueó una ceja.

-No serás capaz –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Eso crees? Recuerdas que puedo ser un psicópata –inquirió maliciosamente, sonriendo de una forma que a Hermione le aceleró el pulso. Una mirada a la que su cuerpo respondía con intensidad, jadeó, esperando que aquel hombre no lo notara, pero fue la mirada de deseo que le devolvió cuando sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, que deseaba lo que ella deseaba.

Harry había supuesto que el lugar le agradaría a Hermione, pero nunca creyó que le fuera a encantar, una vez le había mencionado a Cho sobre aquel lugar y el ir a conocerlo, pero ella había dejado en claro que la naturaleza nada tenía que ver con ella, que odiaba los lugares abiertos, a menos que fueran en alguna finca o hacienda costosa.

No había duda que Hermione era una caja de sorpresas que estaba dispuesto a descubrir, la pregunta era ¿Por qué? Porqué de pronto una mujer que nada tenía que ver con su vida y que no había conocido, le había bastado estar con ella para interesarse ¿Era alguna clase de embrujo¿No se decía que las mujeres tenían los poderes adecuados para conquistar a un hombre¿Qué era lo que pasaba con ella¿Por qué la deseaba?

Se acercó a ella, sólo para rozar la mejilla de la castaña con sus dedos, dirigirlos hacia los labios y luego descendiendo.

-Harry-musitó Hermione con el aliento de Harry en el suyo. Bastaba con perderse en sus ojos, en la mirada café que le dirigió para darse cuenta que ella también sentía lo mismo.

-Está refrescando –dijo sonriendo un poco –Mejor volvemos.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Luna a Parvati mientras repasaba una tras otra las páginas que su ordenador mostraba.

-Pues no encuentro nada –dijo suspirando resignada, cerrando otro anuncio.

-¿Y algún contacto tuyo?- inquirió volviendo a su labor.

-Ninguno. ¿Qué haces?-

-Una mezcla-

-¿De qué?-

-¿Por qué quieres saber?

-¡Ah Lunis! No seas así-

-¡No me llames así! Es un tratamiento para la raíz –dijo poniéndose unos guantes de hule –y para evitar la caída del cabello.

Parvati frunció el ceño y volvió la mirada hacia el ordenador.

-¿Llamamos a Hermione?-habló la rubia mientras revolvía con brusquedad una mezcla en una tina.

-¿Para qué molestarla? de seguro debe estar acurrucada entre los brazos de Harry –dijo la morena sonriendo – Realmente le tengo envidia.

-Pues yo dudo mucho que este _así_ con él, además ella sabe que hoy desayunamos-

-Bueno, sí, eso era antes de conocer a un hombre rico, con mucho dinero y con… -Luna levantó la mirada.

-¿Y con?- Parvati asomó el rostro con una enorme sonrisa. –Esa sonrisa no me agrada.

-Y con una enorme hacienda a 6 horas de aquí, un lugar para descansar, con piscina, caballerizas y un enorme lugar para explorar –

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Luna frunció el ceño.

-¡Hacienda Potter's! Aunque en realidad aquí la llamen "Rincón del manantial"-

-Suena muy relajante, quiero ver –

-Primero te quitas y alejas esa mezcla, así podrás verlo –la rubia frunció el ceño.

-Y supongo que podemos hacer reservaciones para este fin de semana y la otra semana.

-¿No te suena el apellido Potter?- dijo Parvati

-¿Debería?- la rubia, se quito los guantes y alejó la mezcla.

-¡Tú si que vives en otro mundo! De quien estábamos hablando hace unos momentos.

-De Hermione, vaya esa piscina se ve realmente apetecible, además mira toda esa variedad de plantas, algunas podrán…

-Lovegood, te estoy hablando del hombre con el que Hermione debe estar. Ese hombre se apellida Potter, y es rico, por lo tanto, creo que podremos tener reservaciones-

-No lo sé Parva, Hermione no estará muy de acuerdo a que le insinuemos que debe pedirle a su casi-novio porque no son novios, que le reserve unas habitaciones.

-Entonces, olvidémonos de las vacaciones. –dijo cerrando bruscamente el ordenador portátil.

-¿Y eso por qué? –dijo la voz de Hermione.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Luna -¿No deberías estar en los brazos de Harry?

La castaña se ruborizó.

-¡Claro que no! –

-Bueno es lo que Parvati creyó, te lo dije-dijo girándose hacia Parvati.

-Gracias Luna por tu sabiduría – ironizó la morena.

-¿Por qué creían que estaría…? No es nada de eso, ayer sólo hablamos- dijo sentándose en el sofá.

-Eso me sonó como decepción –dijo Parvati.

A Hermione le gustaba aquel lugar, aunque siempre estuviera lleno de olores, casi por lo general eran olores a naturaleza, el lugar donde luna trabajaba era pequeño, la casa de luna era un departamento que estaba a 3 calles del negocio. En aquel lugar contaba con dos sillas enfrente de dos espejos, un baño y aquel pequeño espacio detrás de una cortina que la rubia había comprado en un mercado, era de bolitas con cuadritos de madera. Donde se la pasaba casi siempre inventando mezclas de hierbas y sustancias que compraba.

-Claro que no… Es sólo que ayer… –Hermione se sonrojó – bueno alcanzamos a conocernos más y pensé o interprete mal –

-¿Interpretaste mal?-

-O sea que ayer querías tener sexo con Harry –Luna asomó la cabeza hacia una clienta.

-Gracias por ser tan directa Parva –Hermione se mordió el labio. –Pero no pasó.

-Bueno, eso es raro, sobre todo conociendo a los hombres –

-Que tú hayas tenido una mala experiencia, no convierte a un hombre en malo –dijo Luna saliendo hacia la parte de adelante.

-¿Por qué siempre te dice las cosas así?- preguntó Parvati.

Hermione miró a la rubia, luego a Parvati.

-No lo sé. Es su modo de ser sincera, de decir lo que piensa sin meditarlo, así es Luna –

-Sí que lo es –dijo Parvati llevando la mano a su vientre –Me esta dando hambre.

-Y deberíamos irnos, pero antes. Dime porqué no vamos a tener esas vacaciones.

Parvati sonrió un poco, abrió su ordenador y lo giró hacia la castaña.

-Por que el único lugar que necesitamos para relajarnos es aquí-

_"Rincón del Manantial"_

_Un bello lugar para relajarse. Disfrute de las maravillosas aguas que rodean la Hacienda. Con un excelente paisaje, conviva con la naturaleza…_

Leyó más abajo.

_Solo reservaciones anticipadas._

_Propietario: HJ Potter._

Hermione frunció el ceño, volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la hermosa foto de una habitación, el agua azul de la piscina, pero el nombre al final de la página.

-¿Es?-Parvati asintió. -¿Es de Harry?-

-Si y creímos que probablemente podrías platicar con Harry…

-No, por supuesto que no. –dijo la castaña poniéndose de pie.

-¿Por qué no?-

-Parvati, es vergonzoso pedirle a Harry. Con quien apenas y…

-Te recuerdo que has estado con él dos veces –

-¡Pero!- Hermione miró hacia Luna que charlaba con una mujer. –No lo sé.

-Mira, seamos honestas. Sólo pregúntale si puede ayudarte, explícale la situación y listo.

-Lo pensaré.

-¡Bueno! Vamos a almorzar –Luna entró con una sonrisa.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

-¿Harry?- el moreno frunció el ceño, luego dirigió su mirada hacia la mujer que le llamaba.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-En la línea tres, su padrino esta llamándolo desde hace 8 minutos-

-¿Eh? Ah, sí lo siento. –Harry descolgó el auricular.

-¿Es que estás en la luna?-preguntó la voz de Sirius.

-Hola a ti también. Estoy ocupado.

-_¿Pensando en alguna chica?-_se escuchó la voz de Remus.

-No. Pensando en qué voy a hacer con las demandas de Lestrange.

-Sí claro y yo soy un perro negro. Hablaba para preguntarte si vas a ir con nosotros-

-_Y si vas a llevar compañía-_

-Si, si, si vas a llevar compañía. Supongo que Malfoy irá.

-_Sirius, esa no es compañía._

Harry sonrió.

-Esta bien, si vas a llevar alguna "amiga" contigo. Si pueden ser varias mucho mejor.

-_¡Black!-_

-Auch… sólo bromeaba. ¿Irá alguien?-

Harry se llevó la mano a la barbilla.

-¿Es que ya todo está lleno?-

-_Bueno, ya sabes que las cabañas y las habitaciones sí. Ya sabes que cuando el viñedo da mucho en esta época. Digo ya sabes cómo es eso y a menos que los dejes en la casa como tus invitados o que vayan a estar disponibles en las 5 habitaciones que reservan siempre para ti._

-Moony, ni yo mismo entendí lo que dijiste.

-_Sirius ¿Quieres dormir afuera?-regañó la voz._

-Que preparen dos -Harry espero contestación, pero no escuchó nada.

-_Nos vemos hijo, vamos Black respira –_ y se cortó la comunicación.

Harry sonrió. Aquel par de hombres era justamente lo que Hermione le había dicho, le alegraba enormemente que Sirius y Remus fueran así, aunque no lo fueran. Ellos podrían haber sido una pareja… A Harry le preocupaba más que ambos pelearan por su culpa. Él no tenía amigas, no desde la universidad. Se limitó a sonreír, mientras se ponía en pie y salía de la oficina. Necesitaba hablar con alguien.

-¡Harry! –la pelirroja se limitó a caminar hacia él con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal Ginny? –contestó el moreno -¿Qué tal va la campaña de Dalovod?-

-Oh, estupendo. Bueno con el equipo y conmigo a la cabeza, todo marcha perfecto, excepto que he planeado las filmaciones de uno de los comerciales en tu hacienda.

-¿Supongo que has reservado ya?-inquirió Harry caminando hacia la oficina de Draco.

-Claro. Le pedí a Malfoy que me diera dos días de descanso, es que necesito relajarme –agitó la cabellera para captar la atención del moreno, pero Harry estaba observando el tapizado del pasillo.

-Si, bueno. Iré hablar con él-

-¿Irás tú?- Harry se detuvo y asintió –Te veo allá.

Tocó dos veces antes de abrir la puerta y ver a Malfoy tecleando en su ordenador.

-¡Potter¿Te has perdido?- puntualizó el rubio sonriendo.

-Tengo que hacerte una pregunta Draco. –El rubio frunció el ceño.

-Me suenas muy serio ¿Te preocupa algo¿Algo salió mal¿Tiene que ver con el idiota de Lestrange¿Qué va mal?-

-Vaya, casi podría jurar que suenas como Sirius.

-Bueno, de algo somos familia ¿no?- sonrió –Realmente tienes mala cara.

-Anoche salí con Hermione-

-Ah, son cosas del corazón. Te equivocas de consejero.

-No sé qué me pasa con ella. Estoy –titubeó - confundido

-¿Enamorado quizá?- Harry negó.

-Es complicado, nunca me había sentido así.

-Tal vez tienes miedo de volverte a enamorar y salir lastimado. Y por la cara que traes supongo que…

-Anoche quería estar con ella, pero algo me detuvo.

-¿Así que lo que has tenido con ella sólo ha sido físico? - Draco se sentó en el borde del escritorio. Harry le miró.

-Tal vez… no estoy seguro.

-Harry, así son estas cosas. Uno nunca está consciente de lo que se hace hasta que lo tienes enfrente. Esta chica es para ti diferente de Cho porque no hiciste lo que hiciste con Cho.

-Creo que sí. Con Cho fue más despacio, aunque diferente de lo que ha sido con Hermione.

-Creo amigo, que estás enamorándote de ella.

-Iré a la Hacienda este fin de semana… -Harry cambió de tema, Draco sonrió al percibirlo.

-Ginebra me contó que quería unos días y se los di, estaba seguro que vendrías a invitarme. Pero debo rechazar la invitación.

-¿Por qué? –

-Asuntos pendientes.

-¿Tu padre?-Draco se puso en pie.

-Si, mi padre.

-Bien, necesitaré hablar con Neville para que vaya conmigo. Necesito algunas cosas… - Harry se adelantó hacia la puerta, antes de salir se giró hacia Draco –Malfoy, no te preocupes. – El rubio asintió.

0++++0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

La mansión Black estaba demasiado silenciosa, Remus odiaba ese silencio. Miró por encima de la ventana, la motocicleta que aparcó el lugar, le devolvió una sonrisa.

-¡Black! Albus esta aquí.-Un despeinado Sirius asomó la cabeza en la habitación.

-Genial. El viejo vendrá a darme algún sermón.

-Dime que no has hecho lo que creo que has hecho. – le regaño colocando las manos en las caderas.

-Sabes Remus, a veces eres tan _adivino _que me das un poquito de miedo. –inquirió con una sonrisita.

-¡Sirius! Cómo pudiste… Dios. Eres completamente imposible.

-Yo también te quiero Moony- sonrió Sirius antes de salir de la habitación. Bajó por las escaleras y encontró al dueño de la motocicleta.

-¡Albus¿Sigues manejando esa _cosa_¿Qué dice tu esposa acerca de ella?-el hombre tenía el cabello blanco, una barba un poco larga y unas gafas de media luna, sus ojos azules resplandecían a través del cristal.

-Sirius –dijo el anciano estrechando la mano del aludido –Si, sigo manejando. Y no, no dice nada. Me supongo que sabes a que he venido.

-Supongo que las noticias corren rápido –Sirius le indico que lo siguiera hacia el comedor. –Y no estoy de acuerdo.

-Sabes que Harry podría molestarse cuando se entere. ¿Qué tal les fue en la discoteca? El guardia me dijo que lo vio con una chica.

-Ah sí, bueno. Sabes que siempre he seguido lo que James me pidió.

-Que te lo haya pedido, no es para que hagas lo que hiciste con esa joven llamada Cho.

-¡Yo no hice nada! Yo sólo la investigue y encontré que deseaba robarle a mi _hijo._

-Harry no es tú hijo, Sirius. Ni tampoco es James para que lo trates como un pequeño que necesite cobijo. Te recuerdo que fue el mismo Harry quien decidió dejar esta casa.

-Es _como _si lo fuera. No trates de cambiar lo que ha pasado. ¿Has consultado con Remus acerca de esto?-

-Remus está enfermo. No voy a incomodarlo, pero él mismo se ha dado cuenta.

-Sólo quiero que sea feliz. Y si eso implica que debo investigar a quien sea para conseguirlo. No dejaré que alguien más lo lastime.

-Creo, Sirius. Que deberías dejar que Harry decida eso.

-¿Has venido sólo a eso?- pregunto bruscamente.

-Sí –contestó el anciano.

-Pues entonces no tienes que perder más tú tiempo. Saldremos para la hacienda, mañana por la tarde, así que tengo que comprar unas cosas.

-Sirius… -

-Dejaré que Harry decida –inquirió molesto –Pero no voy a dejar que le pase lo mismo.

El hombre se puso en pie antes de que Sirius terminara.

-Entonces he acabado. Que tengan un buen día.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

Estaba nerviosa.

Ni siquiera sabía el porque. El desayuno pasó rápido, la conversación con las chicas, los planes de Parvati sobre el bebé habían ocupado la mayor parte de la mañana y ahora estaba sentada en el sofá rascando las orejas de Crookshanks, con el corazón latiéndole ferozmente. ¿Y si lo llamaba? Parvati le había buscado el teléfono de la empresa, y personalmente le había conseguido la línea directa del moreno. Había charlado con un abogado que ella conocía. Tomó el teléfono, aún no pasaban de las 3 de la tarde, probablemente aún se encontrará en la oficina.

¿Cómo debía saludarlo?

_Hola Harry, soy Hermione. Puedes venir a mi casa. _Negó con la cabeza. _¡Harry¿Cómo estas? Yo muy bien, me preguntaba si querías venir a mi casa. _Vamos Hermione, tú puedes hacerlo. Digitó los números y espero el tono de comunicación.

_-Buenas tardes, Maradeurs Company- _Hermione colgó.

Crookshanks le miró con sus ojos amarillos.

-No me mires así – El gato miró el teléfono y gruñó un poco, la castaña sonrió ante el regaño de su minino. –Lo hago por ti Crookshanks.

Volvió a marcar, una vez más la operadora le contestó. Hermione marcó los números de la extensión.

-Podría comunicarme con el Sr. Potter –la voz de la mujer había sonado jovial.

-Un momento¿De parte de quién?- Hermione tragó saliva.

-Hermione Granger- se escuchó un cambio de línea, Hermione sintió que los segundos eran tan eternos.

-_¡Hermione¿Sucede algo?-_la voz le mandó un delicioso escalofrío de placer que la mareo.

-No. Yo… ¿Puedes venir a mi casa?-la voz le pareció ronca y diferente.

-_¿Te parece si voy en 30 minutos?-_

-Te veo aquí. – Y colgaron.

Crookshanks le miró. A Hermione casi le pareció que le había sonreído, fue cuando se percató del desorden de su casa.

-Oh Dios – masculló poniéndose en pie.

Continuará.

Notas mías: (Pues de quien más xD)…

Haber como explico esto… primero la escuela, segundo mi poca productividad neural (neuronal) y luego mi corto tiempo.

Tres semana pasaron y se que son eternas. Bien, tengo dos noticias una buena y una mala. Supongo que la mala es la que primero desean.

Lo malo: Ya entre a trabajar. Eso reduce sin duda el tiempo que tengo para escribir y segundo la próxima semana (del 25) empiezan mis exámenes de mitad de curso. Fuente de que tengo que tener parte del capítulo 10 listo antes de comenzar.

Lo bueno: Es que probablemente haya un capítulo más de los 15, no es seguro pero si a lo mejor lo hay. Y con eso concluyo, gracias de antemano por las leídas. Tengo también atorado USE (una serie de eventos) estoy pensando en recompensarlas con una serie de fic de universo alterno que comence a escribir basado en la época 1800. Al puro estilo Mar de Pasiones. Pero esta vez de mi creación. Espero termine lo que tengo para comenzar a subirlo. Sino, esperen por los one-shots.

Lo que si puedo hacer para que me ayuden es lo siguiente.

Si alguien me dice que carrera creen que estudio Draco, les hago una one-shot, de la pareja que quieran. Excepto Tonos y Remus. La primera en contestar, lo dejaré dicho en la siguiente actualización y luego ya me dirán por correo de que lo quieren. **Agradecimientos a Ara y Cammiel por betear. (Lamento molestarlas) pero gracias.**

Y lo que mas me gusta la contestación:

Contestación de los reviews.

**Chepita1990**, hola, gracias por leer. Primero pues ya te había contestado vía reply, pero igual te lo digo por aquí, la historia es versión mía, no es de un libro, sin embargo debo decir que con tantos que yo leo, xD a veces adopto escenas o eso creo, porque a veces no me quedan tan bien. **Wiccancat** me alegro mucho leer tu correo justo antes de irme de viaje, me dejo al igual que tu una sonrisa de satisfacción, la verdad es que yo también estoy a punto de XD nadar entre puros libros de harlequín, pero me gusta imaginar y lo que sinceramente a mi me gustaría que me pasará, obvio la historia sigue siendo una ficción, pero bueno, gracias. **Anna**gracias, si las vacaciones ya están a la vuelta de la esquina. **Azaak**hola niña. Gracias, yo le mando tus saludos. Y pues si, la canción es porque una prima la iba a bailar para su boda, pero la cambio, pero a mi me la dejo xD. **Zephypotter**gracias. Bueno si la verdad es que me emociona leer los reviews, sobre las especulaciones ;D compartelas conmigo jejeje, haber si le atinas. Pero gracias, las actualizaciones se harán si no trabajo durante las siguientes semanas, pues por semana D. **Celestana**gracias. **MaluDaidoji**aah a mi también me gusto que quedará dulce, porque los que vienen serán mas candentes jejejeje, este, cuidate. **Verónica Siles Arnillas, **gracias. Sobre continuar claro que si continua, debe terminar en 15. y sobre hacer otra estoy pensando en ello. **VickyKoudeMalfoy**gracias. **Romycrazy**sii, gracias. **Arissita, **jajajaja, Hay Aris, haces que media facultad me voltee a ver raro, mientras contesto los reviews en informatica(lo que es no perder el tiempo n.n) bueno gracias por tu comentario, que bueno que te fue bien, sobre lo de tu trabajo mucha suerte, yo creo que nos iremos viendo los fines de semana, porque ni siquiera el viernes puedo. Pero me encanta que seas cuchillito de palo. **Eydren**** Snape, **o.o tu eras la que me agrego la vez pasada? No estoy segura. Derechos de una amistad estaban en completo uso y publicación de mi Sis Lilyem, sobre el fic que teníamos pendiente, espero sinceramente que pase este fic para ver que onda con Lilyem, porque ella esta en la Universidad y no creo que tenga mucho tiempo, además porque no la he visto, pero de ese fic no tengo o.o nada. Y creo que Lilyem tampoco. **Ivenus****-valens, **niña! La única formula que yo aplico es desvelarme una hora por semana (bueno ante) lo que pasa es que arregle mi horario para tener un día libre y ese día libre lo dedico únicamente a escribir, por lo general cuando termino el cap (en este caso el 8) ya tengo algo del 9 en Word. Y el jueves pues solo lo concluyo o modifico. Sobre la semana de vacaciones pues ya veremos como les va, mas a la castaña que nunca a dejado de ir a trabajar, pero ahora pues quien sabe. Y mejorate pronto. **PatitaPotter**gracias. **Ara, **pensare seriamente en eso de las planas, aceptas dos libretas de 70 hojas o una historia (Aio no hubiera mencionado eso ultimo), gracias. TKM amiga!! ). **Erica, **pues aquí la continuación, gracias por leer. **Dana Lily Potter, **Hola Dana; la verdad es que si me gustaría leerlo, la forma en que yo escribo es casi como tú dices. Pero en mi caso, yo imagino lo que me hubiese gustado que pasará o que pasará por mi vida. Algo raro no. Esperaré ese enlace. Gracias por postear. **Hermionedepottergranger**la noche romántica te la debo, pero pronto habrá una. **Dannia**hola. Y bienvenida de nuevo, gracias por leerme. Lo del 7 aún no lo leo, excepto ese "epílogo" pero igual seguiré escribiendo de ellos hasta que me muera. ). **Niña Tyrzah**, extrañaba tus reviews. Bueno sobre Ron lo hará pronto XD. Es que Ron no es mi personaje favorito y no se mucho describirlo, o.o ni siquiera estoy segura si llevo bien la actitud de Draco (jeje) pero bueno. Niña aquí la continuación, espero te gusta y espero ) verte pronto. Aunque ahora con mi trabajo no creo. (Aio llora) pero bueno, gracias por tu doble review. **Marce**perdón la demora.

La canción como dije es Come What May de Ewan y Nicole del OST de Moulin Rouge. El título no tiene mucho que ver con la historia, o quien sabe. Pero mientras pensaba el nombre empezó en mi reproductor la canción del mismo nombre cantada por Enrique Iglesias y me gusto.

SPOILERS

Harry notó como el cuerpo se le tensaba con la cercanía de la castaña, cuando ella sonrió, Harry no pude evitar inclinarse para atrapar su boca y aunque esperaba un beso lento, se volvió hambriento. Deslizó la lengua por el labio inferior de Hermione, mientras ella se acomodaba entre el hueco de su cuerpo y el suelo. Sus dedos se situaron en la cintura, encontrando el inicio de la playera, su mano toco su vientre y su pecho. Ella emitió un pequeño gemido antes de sentir como su lengua tocaba la suya.

-Espera- susurró contra sus labios.

-No puedo esperar –gimió la joven enlazando sus brazos a su cuello.

Atte. Aiosami 9:25 pm 15 de septiembre. Viva México! .

_Saludos a mi prima que me lee_.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo X: El tiempo de ti.

_No puedo volar,  
Si no está en tus brazos,  
Que tienen el tiempo de ti,  
No quiero volar,  
Sin que extiendas tus brazos,   
Y sientas la brisa en tu rostro,  
Y te mojes de mí._

El tiempo de ti / Playa Limbo

Hermione asomó el rostro una vez que el coche aparcó afuera. El corazón le latió con fiereza, Crookshanks estaba listo para recibir a Harry pero ¿y ella? Tragó saliva antes de notar su aspecto, había tratado de darle una buena limpiada a su hogar, pero el trabajo siempre había sido prioridad.

Tocó dos veces.

-Ya voy –contestó mirando su ropa. Llevaba unos jeans sueltos y una playera, su cabello era un completo desorden. Aún así abrió la puerta, el hombre que le miró era completamente apuesto. Hermione casi sintió que la boca se le abría y Harry sonrió, se inclinó para besarla. Y ella recibió de buen grado el toque de sus labios.

-¿Querías hablar conmigo?-preguntó recargándose en el marco de la puerta. Hermione recorrió su figura una vez más. Llevaba un pantalón café de traje, los zapatos limpios y la camisa verde claro hacia juego con el color de sus ojos. Estaba tan atractivo que creyó ser parte de una alucinación, una muy agradable fantasía.

-Sí… no. Quería ver si podías ayudarme a arreglar la tubería – Harry arqueó una ceja y soltó una carcajada.

-¿No estás hablando en serio? ¿O sí?- ella se mordió el labio. –Me llamaste para que te ayudara a arreglar la tubería. –la joven asintió.

-Es que no sabía a quien llamar, en realidad creo que mi casa necesita un poco de mantenimiento- Harry entró al lugar una vez que Hermione le dio el acceso. Crookshanks rápidamente se enredó entre sus piernas.

-Hola amiguito –se agachó, el modo en que su columna se contraía, mandó una señal de fuego al cuerpo de Hermione. ¿Es que era una de esas personas que deseaban el sexo? Su cerebro probablemente había sufrido una descomposición, porque no estaba siendo ella. Tal vez era el calor de ese día.

Harry se giró hacia ella, con esa sonrisa que mandaba millones de alertas a su cuerpo.

-¿Has comido ya?-preguntó girando hacia la cocina –Prepararé algo.

-Iré a revisar lo que me dijiste. Pero no te aseguro que sea bueno.

-Eres un hombre. –inquirió ella.

-Eso no significa que deba saber sobre tuberías, para eso existen plomeros. – Hermione se sonrojó y tosió ante la visión de un Harry plomero.

_¡Dios! Contrólate, _pensó sonriendo y corrió prácticamente de su lado. Harry no supo exactamente cómo tomar aquella invitación, pero una sonrisa asomó a sus labios cuando vio a la joven huir de él. Aquello era divertido, en cierto modo. Estaba realmente confundido y ni siquiera se había tomado un tiempo para responder cuando le había llamado. ¿Por qué era la urgencia? Necesitaba verla, aunque la noche anterior hubiera estado con ella.

¿Enamorado? Era así como realmente se sentía. Crookshanks le miraba fijamente, como si logrará adivinar sus pensamientos. Hermione le deseaba, estaba tan claro por el modo en que sus ojos le habían observado y por qué negarlo, él también la deseaba, pero Draco tenía razón; aquello era más cuerpo a cuerpo que relacionarse, aunque anoche hubiera conocido más de ella ¿Qué tanto se necesitaba para conocer a una persona? Él sabía que incluso con el tiempo la gente nunca llegaba a conocerse, o tal vez sí. Era un dilema, se arremangó las mangas de su camisa y caminó hacia donde la joven se encontraba.

-¿Tienes herramientas?- ella se giró con una encantadora sonrisa.

-Podrías revisar el aire acondicionado, es que con este calor creo que necesitaré prenderlo – él asintió.

Harry salió, el patio era pequeño, llevaba consigo una pequeña bolsa de herramientas que Hermione le había dado, _genial_, el lugar donde estaba el aparato estaba bañado por los rayos solares, aquel iba a ser su asador personal. Se arremangó la camiseta de marca, mascullando sobre que necesitaba clases de plomería, aunque aquello no tuviera que ver con la plomería.

Una hora después, aquello era un infierno. Ni siquiera había logrado que prendiera, después de que el aparato prendía. Es que no era ni siquiera electricista. Sonrió cuando Hermione asomó la cabeza, apenas y había notado su ropa, pero el olor inconfundible de comida, captó toda su atención, Hermione le miró invitándole a entrar.

-Lamento haber arruinado tu aparato, mandaré a alguien de la compañía para que lo repare –

-No te preocupes, ni siquiera servía.

-¿Hay alguna otra cosa que quieres que repare o descomponga?-

-Bueno, no estoy segura si el baño necesita que le cambien. En realidad no te llame por eso-

-Eso supuse. Aunque créeme que me divertí. Y le echaré un vistazo a tu baño. Pero primero comeré.

-No sabía que te gustaba, hice un poco de pollo y arroz. –Hermione le colocó un plato con ración suficiente para alimentar a dos personas.

-Huele deliciosamente, aunque no creo poder comer tanto – ella sonrió antes de arquear una ceja.

-Pues no aceptaré que me dejes comida en el plato, después de ensuciar tu ropa –dijo señalando el lodo en una de sus piernas.

-Dijiste que no me habías llamado para esto – Harry llevó una cucharada a la boca.

-No. –ella trató de tomar el valor suficiente para confesarle lo de la hacienda, pero al ver la intensidad con que los ojos de Harry la observaban, deseó que el mundo de pronto se volviera de otro lado.

-¿Y bien?- Harry observó el nerviosismo de la joven, aquello no le estaba gustando ¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado juntos? Algo extraño se apoderó de él, la última vez, ellos juntos sin protección. Dejó la cuchara sobre la mesa, y tragó saliva. ¿Sería por eso que le había llamado? Era imposible, sobretodo cuando la noche anterior habían platicado juntos. ¿Pero si se había enterado hoy?

-Harry… verás yo no lo tenía pensado – _Dios_, aquello sonaba a una confesión.

-Está bien –dijo tragando un poco más de saliva –Lo enfrentaremos juntos.

Hermione sonrió aunque exactamente no entendió aquello. Le miró.

-Bueno, no es tan malo… supongo –dijo sonriendo.

-No claro que no –de pronto el apetito de Harry se cerró. Se pasó la mano por el cabello y luego la miró.

-Sobretodo si soy sincera contigo.

-Realmente no estoy muy seguro sobre qué decir, es nuevo para mí – Hermione arqueó una ceja.

-Pensé que ya estabas más familiarizado –inquirió.

-¡Cielos no! ¿Parece que esté familiarizado?- Hermione le sonrió.

-Sí. Creo que ahora me dará más pena confesarlo.

Harry tomó la mano que Hermione tenía sobre la mesa y la acarició suavemente.

-Está bien, Hermione. Así podremos ir al médico cuanto antes.

-¿Médico?- Hermione le observó y por aquella mirada, de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que Harry había estado pensando, un sonrojo se apoderó de ella.

-Sí. Cuanto antes te vea mucho mejor. -Dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

-¿Qué? No es lo que crees -dijo acaloradamente. -Harry no es 'eso' más bien es otra cosa.

-¿No estás embarazada?- ella negó repetidamente. Harry soltó un suspiro de alivio, o eso creyó el. -¿Entonces de qué estás hablando?

-Bueno, mis amigas y yo estábamos buscando un sitio para ir de vacaciones y dimos con "Rincón del manantial" vimos que era tuyo y apenadamente te iba a pedir si podías, bueno si podías conseguirnos lugar -el color de su piel estaba segura era más escarlata y le ardía la cara.

Harry soltó una carcajada.

-¡Genial! Estoy pensando otras cosas, es que pensé… Olvídalo.

La joven no supo cómo reaccionar a esa mirada de ¿decepción? ¿Harry realmente pensaba que ella? Hermione nunca había pensado en aquella vez en la fiesta, sí, no habían utilizado protección, pero tampoco... bueno ella era bastante irregular. De pronto se dio cuenta que no había prestado atención a ese efímero detalle de su período. Le observó, él volvió a comer, pero Hermione ya no mencionó nada.

Harry optó por comer de vuelta, aunque el estómago estaba protestándole un poco. Ya no tenía hambre, la sensación que dejó la noticia de que Hermione no estuviera embarazada, confirmaba sus más inquietantes sospechas. Él siempre había estado con Cho, pero nunca antes ella había quedado embarazada. La comida terminó más callada de lo habitual, cuando la joven le indicó la recámara, Harry no supo identificar cómo se sentía. Entró al cuarto de baño y vio la tubería. Nunca antes había hecho aquello, era hombre sí, pero no trabajaba nunca con aquel tipo de herramientas, abrió el grifo notando la pequeña gotera que comenzaba. Sonrió, probablemente no tuviera mucha ciencia.

En la cocina, Hermione observó con detalle el lugar donde minutos antes Harry había estado sentado, su mano derecha bajó suavemente por su vientre. ¿Que pasaría si alguna vez estuviera? Y sobretodo la felicidad que le embargaría si fuera Harry el padre de sus hijos.

-Estás poniéndote sentimental- se regañó secando los platos. Antes de colocar el último plato en su sitio, escuchó una maldición. La joven salió disparada hacia el baño, donde un muy mojado Harry estaba tendido sobre el piso, ella sonrió.

-¿Estás bien?- Harry la miró.

-¿Parece que esté bien?-ella rió.

-Estás mojado, y estás empapando mi baño.

-Y si vinieras a ayudarme -inquirió bruscamente. Ella se agachó, un chorro de agua salió directo a su rostro.

-¡Eso es injusto!- Harry le sacó la lengua.

-Sujeta esto - la joven le fulminó con una mirada de pocos amigos -Te advertí que no era plomero. -Dijo juguetonamente mientras colocaba el tubo de donde salía agua. Su cuerpo estaba tan cerca del suyo. -Listo- el chorro de agua dejó de salir, Harry notó el calor de la joven, sus ojos castaños prendados de su rostro, de su boca.

_Márcame la piel_

_Insiste si me quieres convencer_

_Que acariciando el aire_

_Tendrás en mi mirada una respuesta para ti_

_Márcame la piel_

_Insiste si me quieres convencer_

Harry notó cómo el cuerpo se le tensaba con la cercanía de la castaña, cuando ella sonrió, Harry no pudo evitar inclinarse para atrapar su boca y aunque esperaba un beso lento, se volvió hambriento. Deslizó la lengua por el labio inferior de Hermione, mientras ella se acomodaba entre el hueco de su cuerpo y el suelo. Sus dedos se situaron en la cintura, encontrando el inicio de la playera, su mano tocó su vientre y su pecho. Ella emitió un pequeño gemido antes de sentir cómo su lengua tocaba la suya.

-Espera- susurró contra sus labios.

-No puedo esperar –gimió la joven enlazando sus brazos a su cuello.

-Esto es incómodo -dijo Harry besando su cuello - Estoy mojado- le beso la clavícula, la mejilla, los ojos castaños se oscurecieron, Harry colocó el cuerpo de la joven bajo el suyo -Y tú también lo estás.

-Por favor -susurró Hermione deseando la boca de Harry sobre su cuerpo. Sus ojos castaños le miraron un instante, antes de sentir la boca del moreno reclamar la suya, se abandonó a la sensación plena que era besarlo, aquel beso no era como el primero, era calmado. Harry mordisqueaba su labio inferior de una manera que la volvió loca y cuando por fin su lengua entró en contacto con el interior de su boca, dejó de pensar.

Harry suspiró por el total abandono con que Hermione entregaba su cuerpo, le gustaba besarla, ¡Dios! Aquella mujer había robado su sueño durante un mes, lo había vuelto loco en aquella fiesta y anoche en aquel lugar tan íntimo, tan romántico… La cabeza le dio vueltas, de pronto dejo que su boca explorara de forma pausada cada parte de ella, quería guardar el aroma de su cuerpo, el calor y el temblor que provocaba en ella, se separó un poco, escuchó el pequeño gemido de queja y sonrió al verla ahí tan dispuesta a estar con él.

-Debo irme –dijo suavemente, Hermione frunció el ceño.

-No-suspiró y se levantó, Harry la vio pasar a su lado, y cuando él se puso en pie y la siguió a la habitación se quedó justo detrás de ella, su cabello castaño goteaba en el piso y la espalda desnuda de Hermione le dio el incentivo que necesitaba, se puso detrás de ella rodeando su cuerpo, el calor que desprendía aquella mujer le estaba volviendo loco. Besó su hombro desnudo, Hermione giró entre sus brazos, sus bocas se encontraron suavemente.

-Estás utilizando artimañas femeninas- ella sonrió.

-¿Eso crees?-inquirió llevando sus manos a la camisa del moreno, desabrochando uno por uno los botones de la camisa, un juego de seducción que a Harry comenzaba a enloquecer.

-Puedo decir algo a mi favor – ella negó, sus manos se quedaron en su pecho, Hermione sintió sus costillas y también lo delgado que estaba, pero aun así perfecto, sus manos acariciaron su pecho, deslizando la camisa por los hombros, Harry la soltó, sonrió ante la semidesnudez que tenía, su pecho estaba cálido y deseaba besarlo, se inclinó un poco para sentir el calor en sus labios, Harry emitió un pequeño gemido de placer que la instó a seguir, sus manos exploraron de vuelta sus brazos, su pecho, su cuello. Y se detuvieron en el borde del pantalón.

Harry la atrajo hacia él y la besó. Llevó las manos al pantalón de la joven y desabrochó el botón, Hermione mordisqueó su labio, sus brazos se enredaron en su cuello, la levantó y cayeron sobre la cama.

-Quiero sentirte –suspiró Hermione contra su piel, sus mejillas estaban coloreadas, él sonrió.

-Pero debo irme- protestó el moreno con un beso en los labios de la joven –Debo trabajar.

-Me vas a dejar así – cuestionó la joven.

-¿Así?-dijo burlón.

-¡Harry!-

-Sabes que eres de esas personas que puede tenerme bajo su control –dijo en tono de mofa.

-¿En serio?-dijo inocentemente, acariciando su pecho – Sólo un momento.

-¿Cuánto es un momento?- preguntó

Hermione arqueó una ceja, por primera vez en su vida, sintió un control femenino que nunca había creído que tuviera. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre Harry, el moreno se sorprendió.

-Toda la noche- dijo la joven moviendo sus caderas, Harry tragó saliva.

-To…toda la noche- dijo ahogando un gemido – Me estás matando Hermione – jadeó.

Ella sonrió, Harry se incorporó quedando frente a ella, su cara cerca de la suya, sus ojos verdes viéndola fijamente, su boca se unió a la de ella, fue un beso pausado que le hizo olvidar su propósito, simplemente sintió el peso de Harry sobre el suyo, luego las manos de él bajando por sus piernas, sintió cómo sus pantalones terminaban en el suelo seguido de los de Harry, su cuerpo expuesto ante aquel hombre, Hermione sintió que el cuerpo le temblaba de impaciencia, Harry se demoraba.

-¿Estás segura de cumplir lo de toda la noche?-preguntó acariciando su pie, haciéndole cosquillas. –Mira que apenas termina la tarde.

Hermione tragó saliva, estaba impaciente, su tacto comenzaba a marearla de una manera deliciosa, sus dedos acariciaron sus dedos, luego su tobillo, la castaña ahogó un gemido cuando Harry delineó su rodilla y la otra, la cara interna de su muslo, cuando sintió que los dedos de Harry se perderían entre sus piernas, frunció el ceño al no sentirlos. Levantó el rostro para ver los labios de Harry recorriendo el mismo trayecto que sus manos habían seguido, la garganta se le secó, cuando la boca de Harry llegó a sus muslos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir la exploración del moreno sobre ella.

-Harry-gimió la joven, sintiendo un millón de estrellas en su interior, era algo diferente, deliciosa y exquisita aquella exploración, sintió las piernas de mantequilla, no estaba segura de aguantar más, sus gemidos se volvieron rápidos, su respiración, el cuerpo le temblaba, eran exquisitos latigazos de placer los que comenzaban a envolverla, se arqueó contra la boca de Harry y exclamó su nombre, sintiendo que el cuerpo no tenía huesos.

El corazón le latió con fuerza cuando Hermione gritó su nombre, se incorporó para arroparla entre sus brazos, la observó, seguía experimentando las oleadas del orgasmo que había tenido, estaba temblorosa y con la respiración acelerada, nunca había experimentado aquella sensación de tenerla más que nunca, lo había hecho tiempo atrás, pero ahora era diferente.

Hermione sintió que su cuerpo volvía a la normalidad, se sorprendió deseando que Harry terminará lo de toda la noche, la sola idea comenzaba a extasiarla, le vio sonriéndole dulcemente, se inclinó para besarlo, sintiendo su sabor en los labios, aquello la hizo sonrojarse, aquella exploración era nueva y a la vez la hacía sentir tan mujer, su boca profundizó el beso y instó a Harry, a continuar.

-Cariño-inquirió Harry deteniendo sus dedos sobre su pecho.

-Dijiste toda la noche –protestó la castaña.

-Sí lo dije –suspiró contra su boca.

-¿Y?-

-Toda la noche – repitió el moreno, sonriendo. Su boca encontró la de la castaña con suavidad.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

Hermione abrió los ojos suavemente mientras sentía la brisa de la mañana, estaba agotada. ¡Dios! Toda la noche, Harry se lo había tomado tan en serio. Giró el cuerpo para encontrarlo durmiendo, el cabello caía seductoramente sobre su frente, se mordió el labio mientras observaba su rostro. Tenía una boca preciosa y le encantaba cómo la besaba, sus ojos cerrados, eran tan bellos, aquellas orbes verdes que tenía la cautivaban, había descubierto el matiz de cada sensación, cuando la deseaba, cuando la miraba de una forma que no necesitaba palabras, todo en él era algo que la marcaba, sus mejillas, sus orejas, el cabello negro.

_¡Dios mío!_ Pensó ¡_Creo que estoy enamorada de este hombre_! Su subconsciente se estremeció ante la verdad, no es que lo hubiera estado negando, no qué va. Parvati había estado en lo cierto, adoraba la forma en que Harry la besaba después de hacer el amor, la forma en que la tocaba, Hermione estaba segura que nunca podría volver a fijarse en un hombre que no fuera él, la idea de pensar en que Harry pudiera estar sólo jugando con ella o peor que nunca llegase a enamorarse de ella, comenzaba a lastimarla. _Pero nunca le has pedido nada _se regañó mentalmente, nunca habían establecido nada, eran amigos. No.

-¿Qué te preocupa?- la voz adormilada de Harry la sobresaltó, sus ojos castaños le vieron. La estaba mirando fijamente.

-Nada –dijo.

-No te creo, Hermione. –Harry giró un poco para tomar su reloj de pulsera.

-Sólo te estaba observando –sonrió.

-No sé porqué no me lo creo –él se incorporó, Hermione observó su cuerpo desnudo.

-¿Tienes que irte?-

-Sobre lo que me dijiste ayer – la joven le vio, observó como se vestía. Algo extraño se apoderó de ella, una sensación que realmente no supo identificar.

-¿Lo de…?- Harry asintió.

-Hablé con Sirius sobre ello, bueno ellos me invitaron y me preguntaron si podía llevar algunas amistades, así que ayer venía a invitarte también.

-Oh. Creo que me adelanté un poco –Hermione se sintió de pronto extraña, se tapó con la sábana hasta la barbilla.

-¿Me imagino que tu amiga sabrá como llegar? O si quieres puedo pasar por ustedes –

-No. Creo que Parva sabe llegar –

-Entonces te veo allá –

-Si, bueno nos vemos allá –

Harry observó a Hermione, no muy convencido de marcharse, pero tenía que hablar con Neville sobre algunas cosas, otras con Malfoy y la más importante, estar lejos de Hermione, la sensación que estaba experimentando de no dejarla ahí, le estaba inquietando. Demasiado.

Él asintió antes de irse. Hermione intentó no sentirse mal, pero no evitó experimentar de nuevo esa sensación extraña. Observó el reloj de su mesita. Aún era temprano, pero necesitaba ducharse y tener una larga conversación con sus amigas.

Harry se detuvo en la puerta antes de salir de casa de Hermione. Era un completo bastardo, idiota. Crookshanks levantó su cara anaranjada, observándolo y confirmando lo que estaba pensando.

_Hasta el gato sabe que eres un imbécil. _Pensó con sinceridad, sus pies giraron y se vio observando a la castaña.

-¡Harry! Por Dios pensé que ya te habías ido –la joven se sobresaltó.

-Soy un imbécil –

-¿Qué?-

-Soy un imbécil Hermione, no debí despedirme así tan seco – la joven sonrió.

-Harry… está bien.

-No, no lo está. –Se acercó a ella y la besó.

-Bueno –sonrió – Esto cambia mucho la despedida. –Harry sonrió.

-Bien, mañana me iré a la hacienda. Podrás irte hoy si quieres o mañana, o cuando tengas planeado irte.

-Gracias –

-Hermione –

-¿Si?-

-Te veo después- ella asintió.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0

0+0+0+0+0+0+ Continuará

-¡Esto es genial!-bramó Luna extasiada al ver la maravilla del lugar.

-Esto es tener buenos contactos –corroboró la morena con una sonrisa.

-¿Y cuando verás a Harry?-cuestionó la rubia descendiendo del coche.

-Buena pregunta, ni yo misma lo sé.

0+0

Harry observó a Ron y sin pensarlo lo abrazó.

-¡Vaya Potter! Yo también te extrañé –dijo el pelirrojo estrechando a Harry fuertemente.

-Maldición Ron ¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste que vendrías? – Harry palmeó su hombro.

-Bueno, le dije a Remus que no te comentara nada. Dime que el hurón no vino contigo.

-Sigues teniéndole mala fe a Draco.

-Siempre pensaré que Malfoy no es lo que tú crees.

-Eso lo dices porque estuvo con Ginebra. –

-¡Lo digo porque se aprovechó de mi hermanita!-argumentó el chico.

Notas:

Mmm si bueno. Lamento la demora. Mi trabajo es tan pero tan agotador, además la escuela que según yo pensé que estaría bien, sigue absorbiendo mi tiempo. Necesito una laptop xD.

Bueno, realmente no sé cuando continuaré, pero les aseguró que no tardaré más de las dos semanas que siempre tardo. S. Espero llevar con más calma la historia. El lemmon no me gustó o intento de lemmon. Bueno ya sus comentarios me dirán qué onda. Sobre lo que sigue, bien, sobre la carrera de Draco hubo varios reviews que me gustaron. Pero ninguno atinó a lo que Draco estudió ¿Qué? Que no es licenciado en empresas. No. Draco no estudió para mercadotecnia tampoco. ¿Pero entonces por qué está en ese puesto? Lo sabrán en el capítulo 12, y sabrán más de él y de sus contactos como investigador. Sirius entra en acción y Ginebra también pero eso más adelante. ¡Ron apareció! Para mi desgracia, jaja no se crean. Bueno. Este que más les puedo comentar. Gracias por todos sus mensajes. Quiero dedicar con cariño especial este capítulo a mi prima Gloria, que por ahí siempre me aguanta!! Jeje. ) Ahora si me va a dar pena cuando leas el capítulo S de imaginarlo, me pondré toda colorada. Gracias en verdad a todas las personas que me leen y que dejan review para alentarme a seguir. A las que también me leen pero no dejan review. Les agradezco.

Y bueno, pues una agradecimiento especial a mis betas: **Ara y Cammiel ** que pues aquí yo siempre molestándolas con mis cosas estas. Ara niña gracias por darme los ánimos y por regalarme esos bellos gifs que atesoro mucho.

Y lo mejor de la historia que yo adoro hacer es contestar sus reviews:

**Tyflos**. Bueno, no. La carrera de Draco no tenía mucho que ver con lo que hace. Pero D estuve pensando que probablemente pudiera ser, jejeje gracias. **Pattypotter09. **Gracias. **Aris. **Bueno, si tarde por motivos personales, mi trabajo + mi escuela + exámenes de medio curso si afectan un poco mi salud mental, de por sí, ya afectada jejeje. Lamento la demora, como también la de este capítulo, ya quedan 5 caps. Tengo que apurarme. Te quiero niña. **MaluDaidoji. **Gracias, mira que la necesité mucho. Ne, gracias por leer, Par(me gustó) si es un poco impulsiva a la hora de querer lo que quiere, y si puede ayudar a su amiga a que sea más decidida lo hará. **Chepita1990.** Gracias, creo que Cho es más que zorra (ups) digo, sigue leyendo. **Ivenus-valens.** Hola niña!! ¿pa cuando la continuación del fic???? Pues sobre la profe de Draco me gusto mucho tus opciones, había pensado en negocios, pero como dije que no tenia mucho que ver con lo que hace en la empresa, pues eso... Sobre ) pues lo romántico del cap me alegra que te haya gustado así... creo que quise dar ese toque, de que estuvieran enamorados y que compartieran una tarde. D lindo el spoiler verdad... lo escribí sin tener nada de ese cap, pero eso es la pauta que me impulsa luego a desarrollar la historia. ¿Extraño no? gracias por pasar. **Wiccancat**: Sirius es muy mono, y a veces sobre protector, ya veras que se 'trajo' entre manos. Yo también esperaba que mis ocupaciones no fueran mucho, pero desgraciadamente no es así UU estoy mucho mas apretada que antes. Pero hago lo posible por D tener los caps pronto. Y pues el viaje... mmm eso si seria spoliarte al por mayor, mejor lee :D. **Amycvs**: o.o no lo usaste, wow me sorprende jejej. Me estuviste con una sonrisa, sobre lo de Hermione usando influencias, creo que eso es lo primero que trate de demorar un poco, porque necesitaba plasmarlo bien, plasmar un poco la inseguridad o pena que le da a Hermione usar 'sus' influencias, pero jejeje... creo que luego me salí un poco de contexto sobre esa charla y le di un sentido cómico y luego medio tristón. Poniendo lo que puse al darse cuenta que pues no estaban "embarazados" pero que necesitan practica ;D jajajaj. gracias por firmar. **Romycrazy**: ' jeje fijate que una parte de mi... esa parte de autora mala (jejeje :P) pues no me funciona, pero deje un spoiler porqe era como mi mmm impulso para continuar la historia a tiempo (cosa que no funciono) mi trabajo + la escuela si es agotador... Pero espero traer las actualizaciones cada dos semanas. Espero jejeje. **Penélope-BallyCastle.(aka Tirssa) **O-o está demás decir que me sorprendió este nick, pero conforme iba leyendo no me cupo la menor idea que eras tú niña. Haber voy a empezar a contestar tu review que no esta demás decir que sigo adorando cada línea que pones. Lo de Cho XD no creo que hubiese querido a Harry como su "hijo" de eso sabremos más adelante. Tu respuesta sobre Sirius y Remus es: _no voy a contestar eso. _Jajaja ¿Qué como que what? Pues en mi mente yaoi si lo son, en este fin para mis pocas pulgas T.T no lo son… o eso parecen jojojojo… me gusta escribir sobre ellos dos como "pareja" pero no creo que por aquí se acepte tanto eso. Ron es Ron. La única manera en que lo pinto es como el amiguero de ellos, sobreprotector con su hermanita y listo. No hay más ciencia, pero no lo odio o no me cae tan mal jejejeje. Trabajo dando clases en una preparatoria. Sobre la pregunta que la hace Hermione de la edad, lo dijo obviamente jugando. ) Saludos. **XiaMalfoy**. Primero gracias por leerme, segundo. Yo no borre Mar de Pasiones, si recuerdan, esa historia estuvo escrita en conjunto con mi Sis (a quien obviamente le doy todos los créditos) y si, es una historia adaptada de cierta manera de una novela de (ahora no recuerdo el nombre). El original solo dejame a la vista tu correo por un PM y te la envio. **Sakura19. **Hola. Bueno fíjate que yo discrepo un poco sobre Ginny. O sea para mi Ginny es ideal para Draco y viceversa (recordar que tengo que hostigar a Karlita xD) bueno, en general no odio a nadie de la saga… ¿Maybe? Bella por matar a mi amado perrito, pero bueno. Mis fans Aio se pone colorada ¿En verdad tengo fans? La idea me parece preciosa, digo escribo por el gusto de compartir… aunque creeme que a veces no estoy muy a gusto con lo que hago. Creo que se le llama "Síndrome de la pata" (bautizado por mi xD es que siempre escribo y nunca me gusta) pero bueno. Mi trabajo y si, mi escuela son una muy mala combinación, pero ya pase la primera parte jejejej. Gracias. **Loquin. **Gracias. Pues gracias al estudio xD si me fue muy bien. Aquí después de un tiempo xD pero la espera termina y empieza de nuevo. **Dana Lily Potter. **(D) Gracias niña. Pues si, Mar de pasiones fue más una adaptación que fue hecha por mi Sis que por mí, pero creo que supimos llevarla xD al menos ella. De nuevo gracias. **Petakiita. **Gracias Connie. Pues yo también espero actualizar más seguido, pero por más que deseo hacerlo nunca lo consigo xD. Lo volveré a intentar. **Olga. **Perdoname que no actualice pronto. Pero tampoco aseguró que tenga pronto la continuación del cap que sigue, doña Inspiración tardo un poco en ponerse a trabajar. **Teresa. **Gracias Teresa, pues aunque no puedo cumplir mucho el pedido de la rapidez pues agradezco que me hayas leído y aún más que continues haciéndolo. **Sumpty-Potter**: Gracias. **GME. **Mmm Borrando el amor si tiene continuación pero esta muy a la espera, generalmente te diría que la leyerás, pero no tengo claro cuando actualizar. De hecho o.O' no creo actualizarla… no al menos a las que ya lo habían leído antes. (Aio anota que tiene que terminar ese fic pronto). **Tirssa** ).

Bueno desde la sala de informatica de mi facultad y yo de contrabando xD. Pues les traigo la actualización del capítulo 10. Gracias por leerme siempre. Y por la espera. Espero les guste. Tengo mis serias reservas. Pero bueno, ya esta hecho.

Con cariño, **Aiosami**. 15-oct-07 Un mes de trabajo Hecha confetti y fanfarrias

Se CUIDAN!! oO' creo que es más contestación de reviews que historia.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: El mismo de siempre.

Nota: Este capítulo no fue beteado, disculpen la ortografía y la gramática pero bueno ya saben que una no es perfecta. Uu.

**Capítulo XI: Me volví a enamorar**

_Y me volví a enamorar de ti_

_No quise hacerlo, pero sucedió _

_Puse candados a mi corazón_

_Pero tú dulce amor los destrozo_

_Y me volví a enamorar de ti_

_Sabiendo que me causarás dolor_

_Porque es temprano vete por favor_

_Al fin que pronto me dirás adiós_

_Pero me vuelvo a enamorar de ti_

_Me volví a enamorar/ Duelo _

Hermione salió del baño minutos después de que Harry se fuera. Tomo el primer cambio de ropa, el corazón le latía con fuerza, tenía que hablar con Parvati, con alguien que pudiera aconsejarla con respecto a "esa" relación que estaba teniendo con él. Realmente no sabía que sentir, estaba entre el aturdimiento por lo que había pasado y la ¿Felicidad? Cuando paso por la sala, notó la intensa mirada de su gato, casi podía adivinar lo que Crookshanks pensaba, podía incluso verlo agitando su gran cabeza anaranjada negando fervientemente que aquello no estaba bien.

¡Claro que no lo estaba!

Salió de su casa, tomó el primer taxi que paso por la calle y dio la dirección. No tardó más de 30 minutos en aparcar a fuera de los condominios donde Parvati vivía. El portero le sonrió.

-Buenas tardes, Señorita – Hermione sonrió y correspondió el saludo. Entro directo al elevador pasando por el gran lobby del lugar, el elevador quedaba a la izquierda una vez dentro pulso el número 3, las puertas se cerraron y en un instante estaba frente al pasillo que conducía al numero 320 de aquel lugar. Parvati tenía demasiado dinero como para mantenerse sin trabajar por algunos años, el ser abogada era sin duda una excelente fuente de dinero.

Timbro dos veces, el ruido de la música clásica que a veces escuchaba su amiga cesó y cuando la puerta se abrió Parvati le saludaba con una enorme sonrisa.

-Hola Hermione, no pensé que fueras a venir tan temprano –dijo guiñándole un ojo traviesamente, la joven se sonrojó antes de mirarle.

-No es tan temprano- corrigió –Es tarde y pensé que podríamos tomar algo – Parvati asintió.

-Bueno, para mí es temprano, con esto del embarazo quiero dormir mucho –la joven la invito a pasar –Además estaba por mandar a lavar alguna de las cosas que llevaremos a ese lugar exquisito.

-¡Pero aún ni te digo si acepto! –protestó la castaña más roja.

-Bueno, una parte de mí. Esa parte que me dice que tienes los encantos necesarios para convencer a un hombre a que te invite a su lugar de residencia –

-Corta ya- suspiró –Estoy confundida, no se que sentir.

La morena se acercó a su modular y lo apagó, sus ojos negros se clavaron en Hermione, haciéndola sentir un poco incomoda.

-Haber Hermione. ¿Qué no tienes claro? Porque a mi me queda claro que Harry te gusta y que sientes algo más que simple atracción.

Un suspiro salió de los labios de Hermione mientras se sentaba en el sofá de la morena. Era tan evidente que lo que sentía por Harry no era solo atracción sexual como comenzaba a pensar, tal vez esa pequeña solución era una respuesta para no lastimarse y aquello comenzaba a lastimarla.

-Pero… -

Parvati le miro.

-¿Pero? Estás insegura porque Harry no te demuestra nada más que no sea deseo, que esta contigo solo porque es un depravado sexual-dijo sonriendo, la castaña le fulminó. –Solo bromeo.

-Eso no me agrada –

-Pues lo única forma que puedes hacer para descubrir que siente Harry es preguntándole directamente, si le gustas, si es solo por satisfacción ó porque también no sabe.

-Me dijo que si-

-¿Eh?-Parvati miro a su amiga

-Lo del viaje, dijo que si. Que tenía pensado invitarme, claro que me le adelante y luego hubo un malentendido acerca de porque le había llamado.

-¿Qué clase de malentendido?-

-El creyó que le llamé para decirle que estaba, bueno…- los ojos de su amiga se abrieron como platos.

-¿Por qué pensaría…? ¿Tú no? ¿No han usado protección?- Hermione se sonrojó.

-Solo la primera vez que estuvimos juntos, después no -

-Eso me pone en duda ¿Por qué alguien que es un gran empresario no usa protección? Según recuerdo cuando anduvo con esa modelo, bueno se rumoraba que no era capaz de tener hijos.

-¿Hablas de que Harry es algo así como estéril?-inquirió Hermione.

-Bueno no creas todo lo que se dice, a veces es puro amarillismo –sonrió la morena –Y ya que dijo que sí, ayúdame a empacar las últimas cosas ¿Qué has decidido llevar?-

-¿Llevar? Pues mi ropa y ya, es solo para relajarme ¿o no?-

-Bueno, con un bombón como tú _novio_, no iría precisamente a relajarme –

Hermione entró a la habitación de Parvati, aquello le sorprendió. Normalmente esa habitación era sepulcral, no tenía ningún desorden, pero parecía que un tornado había pasado por ella. Se sorprendió ligeramente de que la palabra novio le gustará. Aunque obviamente había dejado en claro al moreno que eran amigos.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? –preguntó mientras veía un par de bañadores tirados por el suelo. Todos ellos eran realmente chicos.

-Bueno, aunque aún no aumento mucho de peso –Parvati se levanto ligeramente la blusa – Se empieza a notar un poco y sabía que tenía guardado algún bañador completo. –Dijo sonriendo.

-No entiendo porque te obsesionas con el peso, tengo entendido que tu hermana Padma ni siquiera subió un kilo después de tener a tu sobrina.

-Si, bueno. Lo que pasa es que –Parvati la miro – No quiero tener reservas con él o ella, quiero que nazca saludable, así que si me pongo como una obesa vaca lo aceptaré y por cierto ¿Qué bañador llevarás tú?-

-¿Yo? No pensaba –

-A tonterías –cortó la morena –De hecho creo que hay alguna ropa que no usé porque la compre sin medírmela y creo que te queda –Aunque Hermione sabía que aquello no era cierto, Parvati siempre salía a relucir que había visto una blusa bonita o a la moda y luego se la llevaba alegando que la blusa no le había quedado. Le sonrió.

-Gracias –

-Llamaremos a Luna y saldremos mañana por la mañana ¿Te parece bien?- Hermione asintió, una parte de ella estaba más tranquila, pero la otra le pulsaba como si ese viaje estuviera destinado a alejarla de Harry.

0+0+0+0+0+0+

Harry llegó casi una hora después de haber salido de la casa de Hermione a su departamento, una vez que giró la llave y entro se sintió extrañamente vacío. Y odiaba sentirse así. Ninguna mujer con la que hubiera estado antes lo había hecho sentirse así, ni siquiera Cho quien supuestamente se había enamorado de ella y lo había destrozado. Se sentía vulnerable ante la perspectiva de haberse enamorado.

_Esta vez de verdad._

Pensó con miedo, mientras tomaba el teléfono y marcaba los números, necesitaba ponerle un alto a su corazón o saldría lastimado

-¿Harry?- la voz femenina que le contestó era tan conocida.

-Necesito verte.

-¿Ahora? Pensé que estarías rumbo a la hacienda. ¿Ha ocurrido algo malo? Estoy preparando mis cosas.

-Te veo allá.

-Está bien, te veo allá.

Cortó la comunicación y saco su móvil, busco en su agenda y presiono el botón de llamada.

-¿Neville?-

-¡Harry! Justo pensaba en ti. Estaba charlando con Draco sobre que ibas a irte a la Hacienda, y tenemos tanto trabajo por terminar acerca de la empresa Domyouji que acaba de aceptar el contrato aparte de todo los documentos que necesito.

-Para eso te llamaba Neville, si quieres salimos mañana directo ¿Te parece bien?-

-Excelente, prepararé las cosas, Malfoy te manda saludos, dice que no te estreses –

-Dile a Malfoy que antes de irme necesito verlo –escuchó como Neville le pasaba su recado.

-Dice que si quieres te ve en el bar que tú ya conoces –

-Bien, dile que lo veo en dos horas.

Y cortó la comunicación.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0

Remus miró detenidamente los papeles que yacían en el sobre amarillo que había recibido Sirius de Draco. Aquello le causaba nauseas pero no de asco sino de coraje, Sirius a veces era como una persona pequeña y a veces necesitaba que le dieran una paliza, la cual Remus estaba seguro se la daría.

-¿Espiando de nuevo?- la voz de Sirius no lo inmutó mientras le sonreía apoyado desde el marco de la habitación.

-No, solo estaba actualizándome – Remus le miró – Encontraste algo interesante en el perfil y vida de la Señorita Granger, porque veo que estas tan tranquilo.

-Mi querido amigo Remus –dijo Sirius con una voz que Remus a veces odiaba –A veces las cosas surgen por si solas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Remus se cruzó de brazos mientras observaba a su amigo acercarse a él y quitarle el sobre de las manos.

-Bueno que Harry no es tan estupido como James lo fue, aunque admito que Lily era encantadora.

Remus le fulminó con la mirada. Sabía que en el fondo Sirius era un Black, su sangre no le traicionaba en momentos en los que cuidaba a su "cachorro" y no porque Harry fuera su hijo, sino porque James había sido la única familia que Sirius realmente había llegado a aceptar. Incluso él había estado en las segundas filas de las atenciones de Sirius y no porque sintiera algo por él, Remus había aprendido que Sirius raramente demostraba lo que sentía y si a veces lo hacía sabía que era la fase vulnerable de Sirius Black. Y eso desgraciadamente le gustaba.

Sirius le miro y luego soltó una carcajada, lo cual hizo enfurecer más a Remus.

-¡Si serás bruto! Casi me había creído tú maldita actuación-

-Sabes Remus te besaría si no fuera extraño besarte –

-Claro Black, siempre tan amorfo como tus preferencias-

-¡Epa! Que me gustan las mujeres.

-Aja. Aja, te recuerdo que en navidad… –

-¡NO ENCONTRE NADA!- gritó Black a todo pulmón para callar al castaño.

El le sonrió divertido mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡¡¿Y porque me pegas?!!-inquirió poniendo una cara de perrito degollado.

-A veces me exasperas Black. Demonios casi me había creído que te gustaba James y odiabas a Lily.

-Eso si es una estupidez Remus, James no era mi tipo –dijo guiñándole un ojo – Me gusta mucho lo café – Remus le golpeó de nuevo. – Y también me gusta someterme.

-Oh cierra el pico Sirius. A veces logras sacarme de quicio.

-Yo no entiendo como es que estás enfermo y sabes pegar.

Remus le sacó la lengua juguetonamente.

-Eso es porque eres desesperante, ahora dime que dice ese reporte y porque le pediste a Malfoy que te investigará a esta chica.

Sirius tomó un bocado de aire, mientras trataba de encontrar algo con que someter a Remus, le encantaba hacerlo enojar, era una parte que lo divertía y le recordaba viejos tiempos. Aunque nunca aceptará abiertamente que Remus era su mejor amigo. James era como su hermano y a la vez amigo, pero Remus cumplía más ese papel. Aunque a veces Sirius pensaba que esa amistad iba mucho más allá y por extraño que se viera a el no le importaba, Remus siempre había estado para él en el momento en que supo que James y Lily habían muerto, había dejado su trabajo para dedicarse a cuidar de él y de Harry. Remus era la persona a parte de Harry a quien más quería y cuando había descubierto que estaba enfermo, había contratado lo mejor de lo mejor para que lo ayudarán a recuperarse.

-¿Me estas escuchando Black? ¿O tengo que pegarte otra vez?-

-Te daré chocolate blanco –

-¿Qué?- Sirius sonrió triunfal.

-Oh vamos Moony, te encanta el chocolate blanco y puedo conseguirlo para ti –

-Realmente sabes contraatacar – dijo mordaz mientras era el turno de Sirius sonreír.

-Bien, lindo lobito –dijo sonriendo.

Remus gruñó algo parecido a "me las vas a pagar" mientras le miraba esperando la explicación.

-Hermione Jane Granger. Vive sola tiene 23 o 24.

- Eres imposible. Tiene 25.

-¿Y si lo sabes porque me preguntas?- gruño.

-Porque obviamente no lo termine de leer, además conociéndote estaba seguro que no ibas a prestar atención.

-Y si sabías que no le iba a prestar atención ¿Por qué rayos me preguntas?-

-¡SIRIUS!-

-Está bien, solo bromeaba. Te hace falta tener hijos Lupin, estas un poco amargadito, si quieres podemos adoptar.

-A menos que quieras adoptar un perro no pienso adoptar hijos y menos contigo. Además te recuerdo que ya _tenemos uno_. Ahora deja de darle rodeos y cuéntame lo que Draco te dijo.

-Trabaja en un museo y es como Lily. Y no me refiero a lo físico. Sino a su manera de ser, cree en sí misma y no le importa su aspecto, defiendo lo que cree. Aunque no vive en un lugar habitable, vive con su gato naranja, no ve tele y obviamente a penas y puede comer. Es la clase de chica de la que un Potter se enamora y Harry estaría muy tonto si la deja escapar. Cho ni siquiera le llega a los talones.

-¿Y tú Sirius? ¿Tú que crees de ella?-

-Para que me preguntas si ya me conoces. Sólo necesito conocerla para que me agrade y no me veas con esa cara de lobo a punto de lanzarse a mis brazos a darme de besos.

-Eso sería lo último que haría. Además no te los mereces si es que pudiera demostrarte "esa" forma de afecto que sueñas.

-¿Qué sueño?-inquirió seductoramente –Realmente no sabes lo que sueño ¿O si Moony?-

-Black, un paso más y juro que te quedas sin cenar hoy y todas las noches que siguen y que te quedarás durmiendo con los patos.

-Genial. En mi propia casa, mi propio amigo me quiere dejar sin cenar. Te odio –dijo dramáticamente y salio dejándolo solo. Remus suspiró con cansancio antes de recargarse en un respaldo, el aire le faltaba y aunque los doctores le habían dicho que el cansancio era natural, Remus sabía que algo no estaba bien, Sirius aún no se había dado cuenta, pero su salud no estaba mejorando. Debía arreglar las cosas antes de que alguna cosa pasara.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0

Draco llegó justo veinte minutos al bar y restaurante "El Caldero Chorriante" lugar en el que él, Harry y Ron pasaban sus tardes de los viernes, era realmente extraño verse juntos. Porque cuando se habían conocido, Draco era el más arrogante de los tres, bueno. Siempre había sido el que se creía superior, que equivocado había estado; Cuando su padre cayó en la cárcel y su madre se gastaba los pocos ahorros de la herencia de los Black que le correspondía, fue su tío Sirius quien lo había acogido y le había enseñado parte del Draco que era. Y con las ironías de la vida, había llegado a conocer a Harry Potter y a la comadreja Weasley. De quien tiempo después había caído enamorado de la pequeña de la familia pobretona con la que Harry se juntaba. Si eso no era destino, no sabía como llamarlo. Su relación con Ron había empeorado cuando una mañana el susodicho había llamado a su puerta, tratando de pedir consejo y se había encontrado con la pequeña Ginebra Weasley envuelta en una sabana y con el cabello revuelto. Estaba demás decir que la joven simplemente se había quedado a dormir.

Ron lo había odiado, a la fecha seguía sintiendo esa aberración por el primer novio de su hermanita, el primero en todo. Una sonrisa lasciva cruzo sus labios ¿Desde cuando la pequeña Weasley había cambiado tanto? ¿Desde cuando sus sentimientos se habían vuelto tan profundos hacia ella? ¿Desde cuando deseaba fundirse en ella y formar una familia?

_Si te viera tu padre_ pensó mientras llevaba la taza de café a sus labios, el líquido negro paso por su garganta, era el mejor café y le quitaba sin duda los remordimientos. _Han hecho tanto por ti y ¿Así les vas a pagar? ¿Serás capaz de traicionar a tu mejor amigo?_

-Draco – Harry le sonrió a modo de saludo mientras se sentaba frente a él.

-Harry – correspondió volviendo a llevar la taza a los labios. -¿Querías hablarme?

-Siempre te hablo –dijo esté en tono de mofa –Es solo que ahora estoy confundido.

-¿Tiene que ver con la señorita Granger?-inquirió volviendo a tomar de la taza.

-No. Es sobre la empresa Lestrange.- Draco sonrió internamente. _Tan fácil es manipular ¿o no?_

-¿Qué tiene la empresa? Pensé que habías acordado echarle un mejor vistazo.

-Quiero que te hagas cargo de ella, te doy mi absoluta confianza sobre lo que hagas, si Lestrange quiere que paguemos tú decidirás.

_Hundirás a Potter y Marauders Company y también a ella._

-Tus deseos son órdenes – musitó volviendo sus ojos grises inexpresivos. Harry asintió.

0+0+0+0

El sol resplandecía hermosamente sobre su cabeza, Luna había llegado junto a Parvati y se había quedado callada al ver la gran cantidad de equipaje que llevaban.

-¿Chicas?

-¿Si?- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

-¿No se supone que solo vamos por unos días? Eso parece casi como si estuvieran mudándose.

-Bueno. Nunca esta demás llevar algo extra –

Hermione notó lo que Parvati llamaba "algo extra" a las cuatro maletas que iban tan bien sujetas arriba de su coche. Ella notó su bolsa de equipaje, había guardado dos pares de jeans, unas playeras que la hicieran sentir cómoda, unas sandalias, unos tenis y un bañador que sabía tenía años oculto al final y debajo de toda su ropa interior, un short y su pijama de dormir. Había dejado a Crookshanks encargado con su vecina quien tenía una niña adorable y que había aceptado el reto de cuidar a su gato.

-Oh vamos Hermione, se nos hará tarde ¿Te dijo Harry a que hora llegar? ¿O como ibas a saber sobre la reservación?-

No. No sabía porque ni siquiera había querido tomar el teléfono después de la plática que habían mantenido Parvati y ella. Luna llevaba unas gafas de sol y el cabello rubio atado en una coleta.

-Bueno ya sabremos cuando lleguemos ¿o no?- Hermione asintió, miro su casa y sintió algo extraño asentarse en su corazón, una inseguridad que por primera vez en su vida realmente le asustaba. Sonrió lo mejor que pudo y se metió en el coche.

Pasaron más de 40 minutos cuando Hermione recargó la cabeza sobre el asiento de piel del auto de su amiga, el coche era muy cómodo, pero valía cada parte de dinero que pagó por él, la radio llevaba un disco compacto de Luna quien venía manejando. Ella nunca había querido aprender a manejar, aunque ganas no le faltaban a veces, Parvati conducía demasiado alocada y Luna era lo opuesto. Cerró los ojos un momento, recordando de pronto la imagen de Harry desnudo, la boca se le secó y abrió de golpe los ojos, viendo que Luna acababa de aparcar en una gasolinera.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?- preguntó Parvati sonriéndole.

-Yo… - la castaña sintió que la cara se le ponía roja y no ayudo en nada la mirada curiosa que Luna le dirigió a través del retrovisor.

-Iré al baño –anunció la rubia con una ligera sonrisa, Parvati asintió con una risita que hizo sentir a Hermione más avergonzada. Pero cuando ambas la dejaron en el coche, dibujo una sonrisa y rodó los ojos en señal de exasperación.

Deseaba verle, su cuerpo y su corazón deseaban tenerlo cerca de nuevo. Sentir el aroma de su piel, su boca en la suya, sentir sus manos rodeando su cuerpo, sus manos tocando su piel, rozando, descubriendo, memorizando. Hermione sonrió cuando recordó el día anterior, los dos mojados en el piso, ella besándolo con urgencia, esa Hermione era una faceta que no había llegado a conocer con sus experiencias sexuales, aunque si memorizaba era obvio que su primera relación no se comparaba con la que había vivido el día de su cumpleaños, el regalo que había sido con ironía dado. Ella había cumplido años y en lugar de haber obtenido un regalo había obsequiado su cuerpo a un hombre que no conocía. _Corrección _que ya conocía y que la Hermione racional estaba saliendo a flote.

-¿Qué si quieres parar a comer?-preguntó Parvati en voz alta, sacando a Hermione de sus pensamientos.

-Disculpa. ¿Cuánto falta?-inquirió notando que se había quedado dormida en la gasolinera. La morena sonrió.

-Pues creo que unos tres horas aproximadamente cinco contando que Luna va manejando.

-¡Solo te hago un favor! –protestó la rubia indignada.

-No lo sé. Si tienes hambre podemos parar. –Parva sonrió.

-Creo que según el mapa más adelante hay algunos lugares agradables para comer, mejor nos esperamos, mientras sigue durmiendo- Hermione asintió, pero no sabía si realmente se había quedado dormida o se había absorto demasiado en sus pensamientos, aún así cerró los ojos.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

Harry notó que el cuerpo estaba tenso. Neville había ido a descansar y él estaba parado en la puerta, esperando.

-¿Harry?- la voz de Ginny le hizo girar, le sonrió.

-¿Sucede algo?- ella negó con su cabellera pelirroja, Harry sintió el aroma de su colonia. Aquella mujer era realmente exasperante cuando se trataba de él. Pero la había llamado y si Draco se enteraba estaba casi seguro que lo cuestionaría de porque lo había hecho, si realmente se había fijado en ella, cuando era obvio que a Ginny siempre la vería como una amiga y la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo. Cuanto extrañaba a Ron en esos momentos, Draco era su amigo sí, pero siempre había sido Ron con el que compartiera mucho más tiempo que con Draco. Malfoy había ocupado el hueco que Ron le había dejado cuando se había marchado a los estados unidos y después algún lugar donde ocupaban de médicos.

-Me preguntaba si estas nervioso por la espera de _tu novia. _La joven de la fiesta- Harry recordó entonces lo que Draco le había dicho. Sonrió forzadamente.

-Quería hablarte de Ron. Ayer cuando te marque, realmente me urgía saber de él –la joven hizo una mueca y agito su cabellera.

-Bueno, desde que le deje en claro a Ron que no me alejaría de Malfoy no ha contestado mis llamadas y ni siquiera ha podido tomar las llamadas de mi madre. Pero, su última novia fue la que informó a mi madre que Ron regresaba a Londres.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? – ella irguió ligeramente los hombros y luego ladeo la cabeza.

-No lo sé. Eso fue hace un mes. Y, si crees que sigo detrás de ti, no lo estoy. –Ella suspiró y le sonrió –Creo que Malfoy ha dejado una marca imborrable, pero no se lo digas.

-Creo que entiendo el motivo por el que te alejas de Draco cuando realmente lo sigues queriendo – ella arqueó una ceja y su postura de joven se disolvió volviendo a quedar aquella mujer fría y manipuladora.

-Bueno, al menos soy sincera con mis sentimientos y es obvio que no me hablaste para eso, pero nunca fui lo suficiente buena para quedar entre tus amigas ¿verdad? No importa –dijo bruscamente ante la protesta de Harry – Ya me acostumbre a que me vieras como la pequeña Weasley.

Harry se quedo de piedra al escuchar las palabras de la pelirroja, diablos ¿Es que era tan transparente algunas veces? Nunca había necesitado de una amiga, no hasta que llego _Hermione, _Ella estaba cambiando su mundo. Se inquieto y maldijo en silencio, la pelirroja arqueó ambas cejas antes de girarse e irse, pero Harry la detuvo, extrañamente.

-Lo siento Ginny, nunca se me ha dado ser abierto con las demás personas – un brillo cruzo por los ojos castaños de la joven y luego asintió.

-Entiendo. Pero a veces es bueno decir lo que sientes, creo que estas confundido Harry, sobretodo porque esta chica a volteado todo ¿o no? No eres el mismo Harry, llegaste cambiado y te arriesgaste gracias a las tonterías de Draco, pero creo que en el fondo era lo que te hacia falta.

-Pero a veces es bueno tener un consejo de una amiga – ella curvó su sonrisa.

-Si, a veces lo es – sonrió y esta vez Harry no la detuvo, una extraña parte de su cerebro se sintió satisfecho de no tener que seguir poniendo la barrera de indiferencia hacia la joven, en el fondo la pelirroja se había dado cuenta que él nunca la vería como algo más que no fuera la pequeña pelirroja.

0+0+0+0+0

Sirius gimió horrorizado.

-¿No estarás hablando en serio?-volvió a decir mientras Remus le palmeaba el brazo.

-Sabes que nunca bromeo. Así que será mejor que ya te vayas.

-No me iré sin ti, este viaje era porque ibas a ir y porque lo necesitas –dijo con firmeza, el castaño sonrió de lado.

-Tengo unos asuntos pendientes que no quiero que sepas

-Si tiene que ver con Malfoy, más te vale que no lo hagas-gruñó.

-No. Tiene que ver conmigo y ahora no te detengo más.

-Es en serio Remus J. Lupin Black –

-Sirius- inquirió mordaz Lupin.

-¿Qué? –dijo inocentemente.

-¡Vete!-

-Ya. Más te vale llegar mañana temprano.

-Si, mañana nos vemos –dijo sonriendo – Ahora, cuida de Harry y dile que lo veo mañana.

Sirius no contesto, obviamente estaba molesto.

-¿Sirius?- preguntó Remus mientras el aludido se giraba para meterse al coche. – Bien, entonces dile que lo veo de regreso.

-¡Que! –Exclamó molesto y sonrió – Si que eres bueno. Ahora se lo que vas a hacer y eso me preocupa, sobretodo porque desde hace tiempo se lo de Draco.

-Charlaré con él. No te preocupes. –Sirius asintió, se introdujo en el coche, bajó la ventanilla.

-Te veo mañana –Remus asintió.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

El camino se le hizo largo, Luna venía platicando animadamente con Parvati sobre las posibles plantas que podría encontrar y pedir al dueño. Hermione iba poniendo atención a la radio que Parvati había sintonizado, durante las horas que había durado el viaje y el sol que brillaba en todo su esplendor solo había hablado de algunos monosílabos y cuando habían parado a comer, había hablado de temas que no confirieran a Harry y a su casa. Porque obviamente terminarían por saber que ella y Harry habían estado juntos mucho tiempo. Y eso precisamente le preocupada, un poco, en realidad no. Su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco más cuando Parvati la miro con curiosidad.

-Sabes Luna cierta _amiga _no nos ha contado todo sobre la visita de ayer – Hermione sonrió.

-Creo que les conté lo suficiente –

-Bueno, eso sin contar que debería estar enojada con las dos –dijo la rubia.

-Pero Parva te contó – dijo la castaña.

-Si pero ya casi en la noche, cuando estaba a punto de dormir a lado de mi osito de felpa-

-Luna… -exaspero la castaña – Eres alérgica a los ositos de felpa-

-No. Tengo uno tipo de reacción al polvo acumulativo que se da en esos ositos – Parva rió.

-Que viene siendo al final que eres alérgica y tengo una gran duda –la rubia subió un poco el radio y Hermione sabía de que iba aquello.

-¡¡No me digas que trajiste tus novelas!!-le reclamó Hermione con una mueca –Se supone que vienes a relajarte no a leer-

-Disculpe señorita relajación, pero para mí la lectura es relajante ¿Y que tiene de malo? Tal vez tenga un encuentro con mi amado caballero andante o mi príncipe encantado. O que se yo.

-En eso tiene razón, imagina que Luna encuentre a un hombre aquí. Eso sería raro, la pequeña Luna con novio y descubriendo el sentimiento del amor –dijo poéticamente. Luna giró el rostro y le sacó la lengua.

-Verás que en la persona que menos esperas te enamorarás. Eso pasó en la novela de _**Anne Stuart,**_ una excelente escritora –Hermione y Parvati se miraron –Verás sus historias son tan radicales que me atrapan en un día – Hermione se recargó y sonrió mientras escuchaba a su amiga hablar con tanta pasión sobre los libros que leía, tal vez y ella también le dedicará un momento a alguna novela, ella siempre había memorizado libros de la escuela, arte, pero una novela suponía un reto que estaba dispuesta a empezar.

Y cuando el camino comenzaba a preocuparle, Parvati chilló de emoción al ver la entrada del lugar, Hermione se irguió ante lo hermoso que se veía el panorama. El coche entro por una camino de tierra pero Hermione notó que era de material cubierta con la tierra dándole un aspecto majestuoso, se veía a lo lejos una gran casa, pero el camino iba hacia otra dirección, la casa se alejaba conforme el coche se introducía hacia donde resaltaba una enorme entrada, con letras de madera relucían "Rincón del manantial" y luego una extensa llanura, las cabañas y demasiados vehículos, aquel portal de Internet era cierto, el lugar estaba lleno. Luna consiguió un lugar demasiado retirado de la entrada, pero al menos el coche no lo verían en unos días. Bajaron del coche.

-¡Esto es genial!-bramó Luna extasiada al ver la maravilla del lugar.

-Esto es tener buenos contactos –corroboró la morena con una sonrisa.

Hermione suspiró, luego veo como un hombre se acercaba a ellas, era alto y de cabello pelirrojo. Les miraba con cara de cansancio.

-Buenas tardes ¿Tendrá reservación? – la castaña tragó saliva.

-Creo. Soy invitada del Señor Potter –la mención le hizo sonrojarse, el joven sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Hermione Granger?- Parvati entrelazó el brazo de la castaña.

-Claro que sí. Ese es el nombre de mi amiga –la morena le sonrió. El joven asintió.

-Bienvenidas señoritas. Mi nombre es Percy Weasley, encargado de la dirección del lugar –Hermione asintió mientras Parvati y Luna lo saludaban.

El pelirrojo giró el rostro y grito a dos jóvenes más.

-Lleven el equipaje a la cabaña 4.

-Disculpe ¿Dónde se paga?-preguntó Hermione incomoda.

-¿Pagar? –El joven rió –Creo que al ser invitada del Sr. Potter no es necesario que pague. –El hombre se giró rápidamente para dirigirse a otro coche que llegaba.

-¡Genial esto va a ser gratis!-inquirió la rubia con una sonrisa, pero Parvati y Hermione la miraron.

-Bueno, no es precisamente lo que tenía en mente, pero podrías hablar con Harry para que nos cobre algo.

La castaña estaba de acuerdo.

_Continuará…_

_Aio oculta la cabeza y solo asoman sus ojillos cafés (si los tengo cafés)_

Notas:

Ejem. Ejem. Una disculpa Espera recibir el primer tomatazo, lechugazo y todo lo que termine en azo por la enorme demora, pero que les avise que con esto de mi jornada completa mi tiempo queda enormemente reducido, y cuando los jueves tengo tiempo, mi neurona Megami se empeñaba en mandarme a contar naranjas porque su inspiración no andaba cerca y cuando andaba cerca, mi hermanita (¬¬) me quitaba la compu y no me dejaba utilizarla.

Pero ya está aquí la primera parte de las vacaciones, que ya sigue el capítulo 12 y luego el 13 y luego el epílogo ¡OH Dios! Ya esta este fic por terminar, aunque les tengo dos noticias, la buena y la mala.

La mala es la demora que voy a volver a tener. Espero esta vez si, tener tiempo de hacer algo el sábado y adelantarle más. Porque el siguiente capítulo al menos lo que tengo pensado hacer es más largo y más complicado en algunas partes. Espero no quede muy fuera de tema las charlas de Draco, porque este niño es importante en esta trama, sobretodo porque creo que aquí se hacen una idea de quien es en realidad. ¿Ginny buena o mala? ¿Ustedes que me dicen?

Pero bueno la buena noticia es que tengo ya dos proyectos que voy a realizar pero eso se los haré constar más adelante, cuando ya tenga en línea el capítulo 14. Así que hasta ahí les cuento. Lo otro que quiero mencionarles es lo siguiente:

Acabo de crear un foro, en especial lo primero que quería hacer era compartir todas mis locuras, pero conforme integraba el equipo, decidí hacerlo no solo para mí uso sino para el de todos, así que los invito a que pasan a visitarnos a: http://z3. esta todavía en proceso de actualización, pues al menos por ahí que se inscriban. Y me apoyen y apoyen a más de nosotras (escritoras) que dedican su tiempo para llegar a ustedes con estas locuras (en mi caso) y con excelentes historias. Y bueno lo más importante de la historia y que yo adoro son los reviews.

Y si, debo 3 one-shots que como saben no he tenido tiempo. Pero espero que quede solucionado con el proyectito que ando por ahí desarrollando.

**GRACIAS por la espera.**

**Coonie. **Pues sobre lo de Hermione irregular fue algo curioso, pero al menos por el momento no, no hay bebe Potter en camino Aio sonríe traviesamente pero eso no quita que en algún otro intento no quede ella, pero si a mi también me gustaría cuando estén casados, aunque creo que hay bastante inseguridad por parte de Harry, es la parte que más adoro escribir, que Harry se comporte inseguro, pero bueno conforme pasen los capítulos verás el cambio de este hombre inseguro. Gracias por esperar de nuevo. **Chepita1990. **A mi también me mato eso del gato. Creo que Crookshanks es un encanto. **Amycvs. **Me sorprende y creo que me gusta eso de teclearlo, pobre de tus dedos (o.o) Creo que admiro no solo lo de los maestros, aunque creo que lo mío es una excepción porque mis tiempos libres ya los quisiera yo para poder dedicarme a escribir, es que siempre me estoy durmiendo y lo de contrabando, bueno es divertido. Pero lo de la duda, cuando la escribí me dije "Aio van a pensar que si" y con toda la noche se va a confirmar la sospecha. Bueno pues no, aún no hay bebe. Pero si hay algunas cosillas que mencione aquí conforme a Harry, espero no confundir. Lo del lemmon ¿En serio? O.o me dejaste sin palabras, es que bueno creo que tienes razón, pero siempre me verás dudando de lo que hago. Y si me dices que no pregunte xD me entra la duda. Pero bueno, gracias por leerme. **Dana Lily Potter. ** Claro que me gusta leer lo que me dicen sobretodo porque tomo muy en cuenta lo que me comentan y obviamente me gusta, esta es la parte donde adoro ser escritora no por los reviews, sino por la gente que aprecia lo que hago, eso me enorgullece bastante. Sobre Cho, bueno creo que ese personaje no me va ni me viene mucho, pero si tenía que poner a alguien como estorbo ese era sin duda ella, porque prefiero mil veces Cho que poner a Ginny. Ron y Luna juntos, ya veremos :D. Pero gracias y bueno Mar de Pasiones pues fui una colaboradora, mi Sis Lilyem fue la que contribuyó más. **Aris.** Bueno pues casi nunca nos vimos por msn y es una lastima, porque pues me gusta mucho platicar contigo pero pues ni modo, ahora que salga de vacaciones pues ya tendré tiempo para mí y para escribir jejeje. La llegada de Ron se pospone para el siguiente capítulo pero más o menos tengo algo planeado con este pelirrojito. **AkNy**. Gracias, disculpa de nuevo la demora. **Pattypotter09**. jejeje lo sé. Gracias. **RossyRadcliffewatson. **Eso lo sé, bueno el único insegurito es Harry pero creo que a partir del siguiente capítulo ya no lo será. Pero gracias por leerme. **Romycrazy. **Y eso que suavice un poco esa despedida jejeje, digo la verdad es que quería poner en tela de juicio lo que Harry hace, pero que la castaña debe hacer algo y pues eso lo veremos en el capítulo que sigue. Draco Aio sonríe creo que Draco no es ni uno ni lo otro pero conforme voy desarrollando la historia tendré que cambiar la carrera de Malfoy, aunque no lo he dicho abiertamente que estudio, pero es un pasatiempo ser administrador de empresas, de hecho creo que probablemente Draco sea un excelente ) empresario. Pero ya veremos más adelante que es. Sobre lo de Harry, ya veremos lo que hace por Hermione. **Tirssa. **Una pregunta es Tyrzah o Tirssa es que creo que por ahí te he visto o te cambié ya el nombre (uu). Haber antes de empezar, si bueno la mujer de trabajo ya esta cansada de xD tener su vida reducida a solo minutos por la noche o de contrabando desde el laboratorio de informática. Y sobre lo de sombra, al contrario, creo que es el empujón que necesito para darme cuenta que estoy faltando con la historia (como ahorita) pero si supieran que Megami también se ha revelado contra mi voluntad porque su inspiración no estaba muy productiva y si no me gusta lo que escribo cuando anda trabajadora solo imagina cuando no lo está. Tengo mucho que no entro a lpdf por eso no reconocía tu nick, y si, tus reviews son los que me emocionan bastante a parte de todos los que recibo. Lo de Sirius y mi amado lobito es nato en mi sugerir en este fic que son "algo mas" que simples amigos, digo no escuchaste por ahí la entrevista que le preguntaron a David Thewlis (Remus Lupin en la película) (w) sobre lo de Dumbledore Gay y que el siempre creyó que Lupin lo era, pero que luego le pusieron una esposa y un hijo. (Al momento no me gustan los Tonks-Remus y no porque Tonks me caiga mal, simplemente no me van) pero al grano o-o el fic sigue en esa web? Yo tengo mucho que no entro y creo que ya ni recuerdo el enlace, pero el LPDF también esta el fic. Eh… que más te digo jejeje debería dejar algo para cuando nos vemos por msn jejeje. Digo sobre lo de la cam oo no parece mala idea ¿ula ula? Aio piensa bueno probablemente pueda ayudarme jejeje ríe bueno es mentira, pero gracias en verdad. Iba a decir algo pero xD es tarde, mañana me levanto temprano y aún no termino de organizar el foro. Pero eh, que Ron aquí es un encanto y es el divertido al igual que Luna. Pero gracias Tir (o.o me da por recortar nombres XD) UU espero no te moleste. **Malu** **Daidoji. **Me quitaste las palabras yo tampoco lo entiendo y creo que Harry es una clara muestra XD de mi frustración. **Hermionedepottergranger. ** Pues espero estén más extensas jejeje. Gracias. **Arsami. **o.O' me suena tu nick. Gracias. **¡PRIMA! **smirk Debo ocultarme cada que te vea por andar leyendo mi historia eeh!! Mira que me gusto mucho ver tu review aunque bueno no necesitas dejarlo, porque me emociona que me preguntes por el capítulo o que yo te lo ande diciendo jejejeje, pero lo mejor de todo es que T0T me emocionan tus palabras, sabes que cuentas conmigo y creo que ya a todo el mundo le digo mi prima, pero es que lo somos a que si. Bueno, sobre Harry a este niño hay que jalarle las orejas, pero pronto lo haré no te desesperas, gracias ). **Ivenus-valens. **Pues si esperaba también tu continuación, aunque desde la última vez que subí el capítulo no me he dado vuelta por aquí, como quiera creo que no he visto tu actualización en el mail, iré a consultar. Gracias por leerme. Espero leer de Sirius pronto. **Tir. **Lo sé. **Romy. **Yo también lo creo. **Eydren Snape 1 **gracias, pues lamento la demora pero bueno ya está aquí. **Dana.** Gracias de nuevo. No nunca leí ese fic, o.o no sabes quien era la autora?. **Tir. **uuu aquí toi.

Gracias por todos sus reviews. Me hacen muy feliz.

Bueno, pues aquí les dejo la continuación aunque admito que o.o **no lo betearon**, porque no creo que niña Ara lo haya checado y si lo hizo pues ya lo subí.

Así que este capítulo es salido del horno de mi cabecita y así lo subí.

10:28 pm del 8 de Noviembre de 2007.

**Aiosami**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo XII: Con los ojos del corazón

Aquello era todo menos lo que había imaginado, el lugar no era para nada grande; era inmenso. Sus ojos castaños pasaron por cada una de las instalaciones mientras seguían a los dos muchachos llevar el equipaje, no era un hotel, habían pasado por un largo corredor y Luna había señalado lo que parecía la piscina o alguna parte de ella.

-Bienvenidas- Hermione vio a una joven salir de la habitación con una sonrisa. –Mi nombre es Cynthia, soy encargada del área norte del sitio y su guía –

-¿Necesitamos guía?-preguntó Luna al entrar a la habitación.

-Principalmente es para dejarles los itinerarios del sitio, desde la hora de piscina, spa, gimnasio, masajes, paseo a caballo…-

-¿Necesitamos saber a qué hora se dan?- Parvati se sentó sobre una de las camas.

-Sí. Se sirve el desayuno a las 10 de la mañana y hay buffet a la hora de la cena que comienza desde las 7 a las 9 de la noche. Hay actividades nocturnas como acampar en el bosque. Pero dejaré que desempaquen sus cosas y he programado un relajamiento en las aguas termales a las 6 de la tarde. –

-Gracias –inquirió Hermione. La joven asintió y le tendió una carpeta.

-Que tengan un buen día.

-Igualmente-contestaron las tres, mientras Hermione se sentaba también en la cama.

-¿No es esto un sueño?- Luna sonrió mientras comenzaba a sacar su ropa.

-Nunca pensé que vendría a un lugar tan relajado, aunque está un poco austero.

Hermione sonrió un poco, aunque su corazón comenzó a sentirse un poco extraño, ¿Cuándo vería a Harry? ¿Él querría verla? Aquello la preocupó.

-Hermione, no estés preocupada- le dijo Luna colocando su brazo sobre sus hombros –Mira que este lugar es precioso y podrás hablar con Harry.

0- 0- 0- 0 -0 -0- -0 -0- 0- 0-

Harry entró por el gran corredor que daba a la casa de sus padres, el auto aparcado indicaba que Sirius había llegado temprano, pero que lo esperaba. Hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a ver la casa de sus padres, primero por la relación de Cho y luego su viaje a Australia. Bajó las maletas y encontró a Sirius apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta.

-Buenos tardes Potter –masculló viéndolo fijamente.

-Hola Black-respondió el moreno con una sonrisa mientras Sirius le ayudaba con una maleta.

-Recibí tu mensaje justo cuando salí por la mañana, pero Remus vendrá después- Harry asintió y sacó las llaves de la casa.

-¿Te contaron que iban a hacer dos grabaciones para un comercial?- giró la llave y el crujido de la puerta les indicó que llevaba mucho tiempo sin abrirse.

-Sí, unas tomas por los establos, eso sí. Le dije a Ginny que la cabaña del lago no se filmaba - el moreno arqueó una ceja y prendió las luces principales, el olor a guardado y a polvo llegó a su nariz haciéndolo estornudar –Salud –dijo Sirius palmeándole la espalda.

-¿Sigue la casa del lago?-preguntó dejando las maletas en el recibidor.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo Harry? – el chico asintió - ¿Por qué viniste aquí? Nunca lo hacías.

Harry se alejó hacia las escaleras, todo estaba tal y como recordaba la última vez, aquella casa había sido testigo de una semana entre él y Cho… aquella misma casa había sido testigo del final de su relación.

_-¡¿Pensé que estábamos bien?! – alzó la voz el moreno viendo a la joven. Ella frunció el ceño y soltó una ligera carcajada._

_-¿A qué llamas bien? ¿A que no puedes tener hijos Harry? ¿A que quiera casarme contigo y siempre huyas?- ella se llevó la mano a la boca para amortiguar una carcajada irónica._

_-Te amo Cho – sus ojos verdes miraron el rostro impasible de la joven y luego vio frialdad._

_-Yo dejé de hacerlo Harry, desde el mismo momento en que supe que no eras para mí –_

-¿Hijo?-preguntó Sirius colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Harry quien se había quedado pensativo.

-Lo siento… -sonrió –Estoy pensando en vender la casa, pero no puedo porque fue de mis padres pero sabes Sirius, es hora de dejar atrás todo lo malo – Sirius arqueó ambas cejas.

-¿Quién eres y dónde esta mi ahijado?- Harry le fulminó con la mirada – Sólo bromeaba Harry, esa chica Hermione te ha cambiado –le guiñó un ojo burlonamente.

0- 0- 0- 0- 0- 0- 0-0 -0 -0 -0 -0 -0

Hermione repasó por cuarta vez la lista de actividades nocturnas y se sorprendió de que cada una fuera diferente, las chicas habían abandonado la habitación para ir a las aguas termales y ella aún no decidía si iba a caminar un poco o relajarse en algún sitio de masajes. Optó por lo segundo, salió con unos jeans y una blusa amplia y caminó siguiendo los señalamientos.

Uno no podía perderse aquí, en cada lugar se encontraba personal laborando y todos la saludaban, pero Hermione no vio a la joven y topó contra ella.

-Lo siento… no la vi – era pelirroja y Hermione tenía la ligera sensación de que la conocía. Ella le sonrió, no sin antes observarla de arriba abajo.

-No hay problema – le regaló una sonrisa, aquella mujer podía ser modelo, tal vez incluso lo era. ¿Dónde la había visto? – Estaba también distraída, soy Ginny Weasley. Creo que te veré seguido – la joven extendió la pequeña mano y Hermione la estrechó.

-Hermione Granger – dijo sintiéndose extraña.

-Un gusto Hermione – la joven hizo una inclinación y se despidió con la mirada.

-¡Ahí estás!-chilló Luna envuelta en una toalla.

La castaña tomó aire y se giró hacia la rubia.

-¿Sucedió algo malo?- la rubia negó y se acercó.

-Para nada, Parva se quedó descansando en las aguas y yo decidí venir por un libro y relajarme en el jacuzzi. ¡Está enorme!-

-No lo dudo Luna, por cierto ¿Has visto algo interesante?- la rubia guiñó un ojo.

-Si hablas de Harry, escuché que había llegado pero a la casa que vimos al pasar, también que era la primera vez después de mucho tiempo que no la visitaba.

-¡Luna! ¿De todo eso te enteraste?- ella hizo un mohín de burla.

-Una tiene sus encantos – y antes de oír protestar a la joven salió disparada hacia las habitaciones.

¿Y si se aventuraba a ir? ¿Se molestaría? Caminó sin rumbo, aquel lugar no parecía relajante cuando se topaba con mucha gente y sus tripas comenzaban a protestar atención, no estaba segura de encontrarlo aquel día. Sin embargo el aroma a guisado le abrió el apetito.

0 -0- -0- 0- 0- -0- -0 -0 -0 -0 -0 -0

Ron dejó sus maletas en la Terminal aérea, miró hacia atrás, la joven de cabello negro le sonreía de lado, se acercó a ella y le besó la frente.

-Te veré luego Jenny –suspiró con una media sonrisa.

-Espero encuentres a la mujer de tu vida Ronald-la joven le acarició la mejilla. El pelirrojo hizo un mohín de molestia.

-Tú serás la única – ella le golpeó ligeramente.

-No. La única está esperando por ti –ella le besó la mejilla –Fue un gusto tenerte acá –sus brazos rodearon al pelirrojo, la llamada de abordaje le indicó a Ron que tenía que despedirse.

-Cuídate Jenny- la joven se limpió dos gruesas lágrimas.

-Y tú Ronald-

Ron abrió los ojos horas después de haber dormido. El avión había abordado a Londres, recogió las maletas y al salir el aire fresco golpeó su rostro y un taxi pronto se detuvo. Había llegado de vuelta a casa, cómo había extrañado a sus padres, a sus hermanos y a sus amigos. La última vez que había llamado había peleado con su madre acerca del lugar donde estaba, pero Jenny había conseguido convencerlo para que no se molestara. Jenny. La chica que había cautivado su corazón y que había logrado quedarse ahí, Ron no había nunca estado con una mujer y Jenny había logrado que todas sus terminales nerviosas estuvieran pendientes de ella, como mujer, amiga, amante.

Lástima que al final Ron había deseado que la joven se casara con él y que no hubiera encontrado lo contrario a lo que tenían en otro hombre. Pero Ron no le guardaba rencor, pues el también había tenido un poco de culpa, el trabajo había comenzado a absorberlo y las peleas comenzaban a ser más frecuentes, por eso había aceptado volver al hospital de especialidades médicas en Londres, donde su familia vivía. Extrañaba a su pequeña hermana con quien peleaba a diario ¿Seguiría con Malfoy? ¿Y Harry? No había podido estar con su mejor amigo cuando éste había terminado una relación que lo había marcado.

Sacó su teléfono móvil, aquel que había guardado en sus pertenencias cuando había viajado a otro país y lo encendió. El aparato pilló indicando la entrada a su memoria, también indicándole que no tenía señal. Tanto tiempo lejos y había perdido la cobertura, frunció el ceño y pidió al hombre que estacionará a un lado de un centro comercial donde relucía una apartado de telefonía, el hombre le esperó lo correspondiente a lo que le llevó comprarse otro.

Cuando llegó a su departamento, bajó del taxi pagando la tarifa y subió con las maletas. Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había dejado aquel lugar, había estado depositando mensualmente la tarifa para que no le congelaran la cuenta y sacaran sus cosas. Y el lugar estaba como lo había dejado excepto por la pequeña nota que reposaba al lado del sofá. Se inclinó para leerla, el puro apodo con la que iniciaba le había hecho sonreír.

-Ginny-bufó medio molesto. La nota decía que fuera a Potter Hall's porque Harry iba a estar allá y así aprovechaba de ver a sus padres a quienes por cierto, extrañaba mucho. Y la idea le parecía excelente, se daría una ducha, arreglaría unas cuantas cosas y no desempacaría.

0 -0 -0 -0 -0 -0- 0- 0- 0- 0- 0- 0- 0- 0- 0

Harry dio un sorbo al vaso de vino que tenía entre sus dedos, viendo fijamente el retrato de una pareja, ellos realmente lucían felices. Su madre llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco, nada ostentoso y la mirada de su padre, a través de la fotografía podía ver el brillo de amor que tenía hacia su madre.

Remus y Sirius se habían encargado de ocupar su lugar aunque no completamente, los añoraba terriblemente.

-¿Los extrañas mucho?-preguntó Sirius entrando a la habitación.

-Sólo me preguntó qué hubiera pasado si yo también hubiese viajado con ellos, yo me quedé con ustedes porque no deseaba ir y ellos murieron- Sirius se acercó a él y le colocó la mano sobre el hombro.

-Harry, estoy seguro que a lo mejor no era tu hora. Dios sabe que James fue como mi hermano y no es tu culpa que te sientas así, pero creo que murieron sabiendo que estarías bien y que los recordarías. Alguna vez Remus me dijo que nunca venías acá porque te culpabas… - Sirius hizo una pausa. –Y creo que tenía razón.

-Me culpaba-dijo Harry tomando otro trago –Pero creo que ellos no querrían eso.

-Creo que no. No soy bueno consolando –medio gimió el hombre, Harry le sonrió.

-Sirius, si nunca lo he dicho… - Sirius levantó la mano restando importancia.

-Está bien Harry, lo sabemos-

-Los quiero –

-Y nosotros también y antes de que nos pongamos a llorar y abrazarnos, por qué mejor no buscas a tu linda mujercita- Sirius guiñó un ojo.

Harry se sonrojó ligeramente y sabía que no era a causa del vino. Y aquello era otra cosa que debía entender.

-Sirius… -hizo una pausa.

-¿Sí?- su padrino ya se había recostado sobre el sofá de la habitación, Harry rodó los ojos.

Para cuestiones del corazón era mejor preguntárselo a Remus, no es que no confiara en su padrino, pero a veces Sirius lo exasperaba con sus recomendaciones.

-¿Cuándo llega Remus?-

-Creo que mañana- Harry suspiró y lo dejó.

Debía buscar a Hermione, quería besarla, tocarla, quería sentir su piel contra la suya. Eran amigos, pero la deseaba, demasiado.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Draco observó con detenimiento la pared de cristal que separaba de los visitantes y los prisioneros, un hombre de cabello rubio llegó y se puso enfrente. Si el pensaba que su padre estaría demacrado y asustado, la actitud fría y altanera le indicaba lo contrario.

-Hola hijo-siseó el hombre.

-Hola- musitó. Su padre le sonrió.

-Me supongo que has venido a darme las buenas noticias – su sonrisa era de maldad, de venganza.

-Supongo- el hombre soltó una carcajada. Y le miró fijamente.

-Dónde está la… -se detuvo y luego continuó –tu madre –Draco no apretó los puños, aunque sabía que su padre despreciaba a su madre, ahora más sabiendo que ella había labrado una vida tranquila al lado de su amante.

-Eso no te incumbe Lucius- el hombre volvió a reír.

-Te equivocas hijo, me importa porque gracias a ella, has hecho todo lo que te pedí, y hasta que no haya salido de aquí tu madre no estará a salvo- esta vez Draco apretó los puños mirándolo fijamente.

-Saldrás pronto y tendrás la empresa destruida-musitó con furia.

-Así me gusta – Lucius se puso en pie, dejando a Draco temblando de furia y frustración. Si con ello salvaba a su madre, sacrificaría lo único bueno en su miserable vida. Aunque sus amigos lo odiaran, le pagaría el adeudo que tenía con su madre, porque la quería ver feliz.

Remus esperó paciente afuera de la prisión, había seguido a Malfoy, lo había hecho desde que la prima de Sirius había ido a su casa a suplicar por Draco. Remus recordaba aquel día como si fuera ayer, porque nunca antes había visto a Sirius hablar con un pariente, la mayoría de la familia Black detestaba a Sirius.

Miró el reloj del coche y alzó la vista hacia las grandes escaleras, Draco salió del lugar y Remus bajó la ventanilla del coche lo suficiente para que el hombre lo viera, tardó unos minutos.

-Remus- saludó Draco con una ligera sonrisa -¿Visitando a algún amigo?

-Dímelo tú Draco-musitó Remus sonriéndole de vuelta -¿Quieres dar un paseo?- el rubio miró por encima del coche y se encogió de hombros.

-Eso depende-musitó.

-Sólo depende de tu decisión Draco, puedes pretender que nada ocurre o al contrario de lo que creo que sé, puedes hablarlo con alguien – la mirada gris de Draco se enfocó en Remus.

-Entonces pretendo que nada ocurre y que deberías mantenerte alejado de esto-

Remus sonrió un poco y abrió la puerta del coche.

-Yo creo que debes de elegir la mejor respuesta- Draco le fulminó con la mirada.

-Si de esta forma quieres arreglar las cosas – y se introdujo en el coche.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Harry abrió la cortina de la habitación, el sol resplandecía hermosamente sobre la gran extensión de tierra que poseía la hacienda. No había ido a buscar a Hermione aunque hubiera querido, Neville había llegado a última hora y habían arreglado un sinfín de papeles pendientes y a lo lejos podía ver las cámaras para el comercial que Ginny había estado organizando.

Y sin embargo, el aire que dejó entrar a sus pulmones lo puso nervioso. Harry nunca antes había tenido aquella inquietud, pero Hermione estaba presente en su piel, en su mente y aquello sencillamente le comenzaba a gustar.

¿Era amor? Amaba a esa joven, eso creía. Pero una parte muy pequeña aún no se convencía de esa sensación. No podía amar a dos mujeres, porque en el fondo, Harry sabía que aún sentía algo por Cho, deseaba verla para poder definir ese sentimiento.

Así que decidió despejar un poco la mente, se bañó y cambió para salir rumbo a los establos. Tenía mucho tiempo que no montaba a caballo, aquel era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, de pequeño siempre había cabalgado en _shadow, _su cabello de un hermoso color blanco, aunque el nombre se lo había puesto su madre, Harry no había protestado, le gustaba. Ese caballo era una de las pocas cosas que le hacía recordar a sus padres.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Hermione se arregló el cabello en una coleta, Parvati estaba algo inquieta cuando la castaña la miró.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó suavemente, la morena le miró y le sonrió.

-No- contestó llevándose por cuarta vez la mano al vientre.

-Te conozco Parvati. – la joven frunció el ceño y luego soltó una bocanada de aire.

-Él-dijo suavemente sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

-¿Él?- preguntó Hermione. -¿El padre de tu hijo?-se alarmó.

Parvati negó suavemente, luego le dirigió una mirada de soslayo.

-Créeme que si ese tipo lo viera, ni siquiera lo menciono –ella tomó aire y luego le miró –Digamos que anoche cuando venía hacia acá me tope con ese hombre.

-No me estás diciendo nada-inquirió Hermione bruscamente. Parvati le miró.

-Recuerdas la vez que marqué para pedir el teléfono de Harry ¿Al hombre al que marqué?-

La castaña frunció el ceño tratando de recordar aquel día, pero sólo tuvo un recuerdo demasiado nítido en su mente, ella y Harry besándose. Tragó saliva.

-Oh-dijo la morena sonriéndole burlonamente – No sabía que fueras a recordar a Harry- Hermione supo que se había sonrojado demasiado. Así que decidió dejar a su amiga y salir hacia donde fuera que no le recordara que Harry estaba en su mente. No lo había visto anoche, esperaba verlo un poco. Caminó sin rumbo, siguiendo las indicaciones, una vez que se aventuró llegó hacia lo que parecían establos, había mucho ruido de sonido, gente y descubrió que estaban filmando no muy lejos de ahí. Un joven con el distintivo de la empresa le sonrió.

-Buenos días señorita- dijo haciendo una leve inclinación – ¿Quiere un ejemplar?-

Hermione arqueó una ceja y el muchacho le sonrió un poco.

-Me refiero a un caballo –

-Sé a lo que te refieres –le cortó algo indignada, se había quedado absorta por el hermoso caballo de color blanco que era cepillado, aquel animal era tan majestuoso. El muchacho comprendió y siguió su mirada.

-Es el caballo del señor Potter –dijo el joven algo nervioso, Hermione pensó que tal vez pediría cabalgar en él, pero ella no era muy buena cabalgando, de hecho nunca lo había hecho.

Le dedicó una sonrisa.

-De hecho solo paseaba por aquí – el joven suspiró aliviado.

-Los caballos que se crían aquí son muy calmados, están entrenados para cabalgar.

Hermione le miro y pensó que aprender algo nuevo nunca estaba de más, sonrió con gusto.

-Entonces ¿Puedes enseñarme a montar?- el joven asintió.

Mientras esperaba que llegara con su caballo, Hermione se acercó hacia donde estaba el hermoso caballo, un hombre más grande le cepillaba las crines. La observó y la joven comprendió que había traspasado los límites de los huéspedes.

-Lo siento –se disculpó.

-No tiene por qué –dijo el hombre sonriendo – Soy Sirius Black- dijo extendiéndole la mano para estrecharla, la castaña reaccionó al saludo. El nombre comenzaba a sonarle, no sabía dónde lo había escuchado, tal vez lo estaba confundiendo.

-¡Sirius!-una voz masculina que Hermione conocía la hizo mirar hacia el hombre que sonreía.

-Soy Hermione –dijo tratando de no sonar nerviosa.

-Lo sé-contestó el hombre mientras levantaba el brazo y saludaba, Hermione no quería girar el rostro, pero cuando el portador de la voz estaba cerca, lo hizo.

El corazón le latió con más rapidez, cuando sus ojos castaños fueron prendados de los verdes de aquel hombre atractivo, Harry tenía el cabello negro y su boca se curvaba una sonrisa. La castaña pensó que se derretiría de un momento a otro.

-Hola, Hermione-le saludó el moreno besándole la mejilla, el contacto provocó en Hermione una oleada de calor que la hizo sonrojar, los ojos negros de Sirius la observaban divertido.

-Hola –le salió casi como un gemido y Harry le sonrió.

Harry no había esperado ver tan pronto a Hermione, sin embargo la idea de tenerla ahí tan cerca le estaba volviendo loco y Sirius sinceramente no ayudaba en nada.

El joven cuidador llegó con una hermosa yegua, pero Harry negó.

-Cabalgará conmigo –los ojos de la castaña se desorbitaron un poco.

-Yo… nunca –él la acalló con un dedo en los labios.

-Está bien –

No, definitivamente no estaba bien. Hermione sintió a Harry colocar sus manos sobre la cintura y cargarla para montarla sobre el animal, no contaba que sus piernas definitivamente protestaran por la posición en la que se encontraba, Harry no tardó mucho en montar en su espalda, el calor de su cuerpo comenzaba a quemarle no sólo la espalda sino también otras partes del cuerpo y el hombre llamado Sirius no ayudaba en nada al verla con un gesto divertido.

-¿A qué hora llega Remus?-preguntó Harry colocándose cerca del hombre, Hermione cayó en cuenta que el hombre Sirius no era otro que el padre, por así decirlo, adoptivo de Harry. El hombre se encogió de hombros y les sonrió montándose en el caballo que le habían llevado a ella.

-Supongo que en un par de horas más, sabes que es imprescindible- el moreno se acercó a su oído.

-¿Has cabalgado alguna vez?-el calor de su aliento la mareó, pero pudo mover un poco la cabeza de forma horizontal.

-¿Vas a desaparecer con la señorita Hermione?-preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa pícara. Hermione sintió que el calor de sus mejillas se extendía por todo su rostro.

Sintió las manos de Harry sobre su cintura, quemándole. No era ese sentimiento llamado ¿deseo? Deseaba a Harry de una manera que la asustó, se puso recta para evitar el contacto de su piel pero lo que consiguió fue pegarse más a él.

-Le enseñaré la hacienda y los terrenos ¿Te vemos para cenar?- Sirius miró el cielo y sonrió más abiertamente.

-Puedes pasar por la cabaña, además deberás apresurarte Harry- Hermione siguió los movimientos de Sirius al señalar el cielo que estaba hermoso.

-¿Tormenta?-el hombre de ojos grises sonrió abiertamente.

-Estaremos a tiempo- ella hubiese dicho algo pero no sabía qué, sonrió hacia el hombre que le miraba con una amplia y tierna sonrisa.

-Sí, bueno, buen recorrido –hizo una inclinación de cabeza y comenzó a trotar en dirección opuesta a donde estaban.

-¿Tiene que irse?-preguntó en un susurró. Las manos de Harry se situaron sobre las suyas.

-Tenía ganas de verte-su voz contra su oído provocó una nueva descarga.

Pero la descarga terminó cuando sintió al caballo trotar, sus nervios se pusieron alertas y sus piernas comenzaban a moverse, el miedo se convirtió en pánico al sentir que se resbalaba.

-Cierra los ojos –la voz de Harry la sobresaltó, pero hizo lo que le indicó, sus manos se tornaron más firmes sobre su cintura y de pronto sólo sentía el viento golpeando su rostro, era una exquisita sensación, el aire se colaba por sus pulmones a medida que Harry ponía a correr al caballo, se recargó contra él y sintió cómo Harry besaba su cuello con suavidad, despertando en ella una sensación que no había descubierto ó que tenía arraigada por sus confusos sentimientos.

Y buscó la boca de Harry, sus labios mordieron los suyos con una lentitud y suavidad que emocionó a Hermione, el caballo bajo sus piernas ya no trotaba, de hecho el viento ya no golpeaba su rostro, abrió los ojos para ver la mirada curiosa del moreno.

-¿Llegamos?-preguntó ruborizándose por completo.

Harry deseó poder tumbarla sobre la hierba y besarla hasta cansarse, el corazón le latía salvajemente contra su pecho cuando la sintió relajada contra él y no pudo resistir el impulso de saborear su piel, fue un acto que no controló, pero su boca había besado la de la joven con una intensidad y una ternura que lo sorprendió.

Bajó del caballo y ayudo a la castaña a bajar, le sonrió divertido ante el cabello despeinado. A Harry nunca le había importado el aspecto de Hermione, porque se sentía muy bien a su lado, no cambiaría nada de aquella noche en el club cuando la vio, cuando sus ojos se fijaron en los suyos, incluso no recordaba cuál era la ropa que llevaba porque a Harry nunca le había importado la belleza exterior. Tal vez era tonto pensarlo de aquella forma, cuando había estado con Cho quien era una chica hermosa.

Harry la atrajo hacia él y la giró, la castaña abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver el hermoso arroyo que corría y la pequeña cabaña que sobresalía del hermoso lugar.

-Oh es preciosa-murmuró sonriendo -¿Podemos bajar?- Harry asintió, notando como el viento comenzaba a soplar mucho más fresco, en cuestiones meteorológicas Sirius siempre tenía razón.

-Vamos, tenemos que volver –Hermione le miró curiosa. Harry tomó su mano y caminaron por un estrecho canal que conducía hacia las orillas del arroyo, el agua era cristalina. Podían verse los pequeños pececitos que nadaban en manadas, el viento sopló. Hermione se abrazó a sí misma, pero continuó descendiendo hasta el canalito que llevaba a la cabaña.

-¿Quieres verla o regresamos mañana?- Hermione le sonrió, si ya estaban ahí qué más daba, asintió y Harry le sonrió tendiéndole la mano.

-¿Es peligroso?- el moreno se sorprendió de la pregunta, pero subieron poco a poco los escalones, maldito Sirius, siempre pronosticaba las tormentas y aquel estruendo indicaba que iban a tener que esperar a que se calmara la lluvia.

-Va a llover – Hermione frunció el ceño porque no le habían respondido y porque era claro que era mentira, si el cielo matutino estaba azul y no se notaban nada de nubes, pero el aire pronto se impregnó de un olor que le gustó.

-¿Tierra mojada?-inquirió cuando la primera gota de lluvia golpeó su cabeza, Harry jaló de ella y la puerta de la cabaña crujió, Hermione notó que ambos habían sido alcanzados por el torrente, era imposible creer que una cortina de lluvia cayera sobre ellos tan pronto, si minutos después el sol resplandecía.

El lugar era pequeño pero estaba impecable, había un sofá enorme frente de una chimenea, la pequeña estancia a la que habían llegado conectaba con una puerta que suponía era la cocina y a su lado otra, tal vez fuera el baño, había un pequeño comedor a su derecha. Sintió de pronto, frío, escuchó maldecir a Harry y verlo dirigirse a la chimenea donde notó cómo la camisa se pegaba a su cuerpo, el calor pronto la inundó. Estaba a solas con él, pero probablemente la lluvia duraría sólo algunos minutos, tal vez una o dos horas y después partirían de vuelta.

Harry la miró intensamente y la castaña tragó saliva, pues no había notado que al igual que Harry la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo.

-Aquí hay ropa limpia –señaló Harry un pequeño bulto, la joven se acercó a él y notó asombrada que había una pijama y ropa, miró al moreno interrogante.

-Me daré un baño y luego tú y así preparé un poco de sopa.

-¿Pero?- la castaña iba a protestar pero la boca de Harry se estrelló con la suya antes de que pudiera responder Harry se separó.

-Esta lluvia no es de una o dos horas Hermione, a veces dura todo el día –le sonrió y se perdió entre la puerta.

Hermione se quedó un momento observando el lugar por donde había salido Harry, el agua de la regadera se escuchaba ¿Pero es que estaba loco? El agua debía estar helada y se estaba bañando ¿Y que había sido eso? ¿Un beso? O era para callarla? se cruzó de brazos, el calor de la chimenea comenzó a calentar el lugar, el agua golpeaba el techo, se acercó a la ventana viendo como caían los ríos de agua sobre el cristal.

-Es toda tuya-se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Harry y aún más cuando lo vio. Estaba semidesnudo, llevaba una toalla sobre la cintura y otra en el cuello con la que se secaba el cabello, su mirada picara le mandó una ventisca de calor por todo el cuerpo.

-No pienso bañarme, el agua debe estar fría –refutó apartando la mirada de su cuerpo ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez? Harry se acercó a ella y le pasó la mano por la cintura acercándola a él.

-No está fría, de hecho lo bueno de esta cabaña es que tiene un sistema de calentado de donde viene el agua-

Harry sonrió divertido ante su reacción, nunca antes había estado así con una mujer. Era probable que aquello fuera también obra de sus padrinos, ya luego les mataría. Lo conocían demasiado para saber que cabalgaría y que la llevaría a conocer el lugar de sus padres, pero de que Sirius hubiera llevado ropa, leña y comida a la casa era algo que debía agradecerle, después de haberlos matado, sonrío empujando a Hermione hacia el baño.

-Hay ropa y toallas –ella le miró con una ligera sonrisa, Harry notó el color de sus mejillas y sintió el deseo de bañarse con ella, de nuevo. – Voy a ver qué encuentro de comer- ella le sonrió y caminó hacia el baño.

Una vez dentro Hermione cerró la puerta sintiendo que el corazón se le saldría del pecho ¿Pero es que era tan obvio? El deseo mutuo le estaba quemando el cuerpo, no necesitaba sentirlo tan cerca para desear estar con él. Aquel hombre era ya parte de su piel y su cuerpo le reconocía. Se quitó la ropa húmeda y abrió el grifo, esperaba que el agua estuviera helada para refrescarle la sangre pero comprobó con agrado que el agua estaba cálida, agradable, había shampoo y todo lo que necesitaba para asearse, lo que le sorprendió fue la ropa, estaba una pijama de color café y no había ropa interior, tragó saliva, iba a estar desnuda ante él, bueno llevaría esa pijama, se enredó la toalla en la cabeza y se colocó la ropa. El estómago de pronto rugió de hambre, esperaba que Harry encontrara algo rico para desayunar.

Harry entró a la cocina y casi se cae de espaldas al ver todo lo que había, a pesar de que era chica, tenía un pequeño refrigerador con bebidas, desde leche hasta vino y refrescos, también había agua, había comida fría. La pequeña estufa encendió y se sorprendió de que funcionara, buscó una olla y sacó del refrigerador un bote de sopa que le habían dejado. Definitivamente Sirius ya tenía planeado que Harry llevara a Hermione ahí. Rebuscó en la alacena encontrando pan, latas de comida, chocolates, galletas, una gran variedad de golosinas y también encontró café y leche en polvo.

Aplazaría la muerte de su padrino un poco más, escuchó la puerta abrirse y meneó la sopa, el aroma inundaba el lugar, observó con deleite a Hermione y le sonrió.

-Huele muy bien-inquirió acercándose a donde estaba él, Harry le sonrió y apago la estufa, la joven le pasó uno de los platos que ya había sacado y vertió el liquido, luego en el otro.

-Nos han dejado muy bien previstos-dijo, la castaña abrió la puerta y Harry le miró intensamente, el cabello castaño le caía húmedo sobre los hombros, sabía que estaba desnuda, que sólo cubría su cuerpo con aquella pijama.

-¿Nos?- inquirió.

-Bueno, creo que Sirius pensó que vendría a la cabaña y me quedaría unos días – ella se sentó y le miró –Pero cambiaron los planes cuando te vi charlando con él-

-¿Era algo así como planeado?- el negó y se sentó.

-No fue planeado – le miró -¿Te hubiera molestado si lo fuera?- Le sonrió y negó.

-Supongo que no – comieron con deleite.

-¿Cuánto dura una tormenta?-Harry se encontraba moviendo la leña. Le observó, habían encontrados unas galletas de chocolate que ambos devoraban con agrado.

-A veces dos días, a veces sólo unas 8 horas. –se sentó a su lado. Observó como mordía la galleta y cómo sus ojos danzaban con las llamas de la chimenea. Luego bajó hacia su cuello, hacia sus pechos, tragó saliva y dirigió la mirada hacia el fuego.

-¿Cómo comenzaste a trabajar?-le preguntó la joven mordiendo de nuevo la galleta que tenía entre sus dedos.

-Cuando termine la carrera, siempre me interesó la industria que rodeaba mi familia-

-¿Has tenido novio?-le preguntó y notó la mirada de sorpresa que dibujó su rostro. Era un tema que no se había atrevido a tocar y no sabía exactamente porque lo había preguntado.

-Tuve uno, hace tiempo-ella se pasó la lengua por los labios, Harry sabía que la joven no había sido virgen cuando estuvieron juntos. Él espero a continuará – Pero no duró mucho, fue más bien algo raro.

-¿Y tú?- sus ojos castaños se fijaron en él, intensamente, el día comenzaba a caer y la noche empezaba a surgir, nunca antes había hablado con alguien sobre él y Cho. Había pedido consejos a Draco, a sus padrinos, pero no tan abiertamente. Tomó un poco de aire.

-Salí con una modelo que conocí hace tiempo –ella le observaba atenta, aquello no era algo que Harry hubiese gustado, pero ya había comenzado – Me enamoré de ella con verla, nunca antes me había sentido atraído por una mujer como con ella y la conquisté –

Hermione sintió extraño al escucharle hablar, nunca había preguntado nada sobre sus relaciones, recordaba vagamente algo que había dicho Parvati de él.

-Duramos mucho, pero durante el tiempo que lo hicimos nunca me atreví a pedirle que se casara conmigo y… -tragó saliva, Hermione se acercó a él y acarició su mejilla con una ternura que lo conmovió. –Ella esperaba tener un hijo mío.

La joven notó con sorpresa que cuando Harry había insinuado que si estaba embarazada la apoyaría, pero ella no estaba embarazada y lo habían hecho muchas veces ¿Era Harry incapaz de engendrar un hijo?

-Creo que al final se hartó de mí –suspiró y le sonrió –Me encerré en mi dolor y decidí alejarme de todos, por eso acepté viajar a Australia y te conocí cuando regresé.

-Yo… lo siento –él sonrió.

-Ya pasó y estoy mejor ahora –dijo besándole la mejilla, el escalofrío que le acompañó fue señal de que necesitaba sentir su boca, no le importó de momento sentir que aún le dolía a Harry aquella mujer, ¿Podría ella hacer que la olvidara? Hermione supo con dolor que Harry aún amaba a esa mujer y que con ella compartía puro deseo, sexo, no amor.

Pero no le importó, quería que Harry la sintiera a ella, le besó ligeramente el labio, pausadamente, sintiendo su respiración.

-Hermione-susurró abrazándola por la cintura.

Ella continuó, le sintió impaciente. Pero ella marcaría el ritmo, despacio. Quería que Harry la recordara, el papel de amiga ya no cuadraba con ella, quería todo de él, no sólo el deseo, quería que se fijara en ella por ser Hermione, que se enamorara de ella como ella ya lo había hecho de él.

Su boca correspondió despacio a sus labios, su lengua se introdujo en su boca y sintió la lengua de Harry buscando la suya, con lentitud, echó la cabeza hacia atrás para darle acceso a su garganta, su cuello, los dedos de Harry se situaron sobre sus pezones erguidos, Hermione exhaló un gemido bajo.

Él se detuvo un momento y la castaña sintió que la rechazaría, se sorprendió con deleite cuando Harry la ponía en pie y que buscaba algo en el sofá, al encontrarlo se dio cuenta que el sillón era también una cama. Cogió varias mantas y las colocó sobre el colchón, la tomó de la mano y la atrajo hacia él.

-Lo cierto es- dijo deslizando sus manos por sus hombros, encontrando los botones de la pijama –Que te deseo noche y día, que te has metido en mi piel y que sólo deseo tenerte – desabrochó uno a uno los botones, la piel de Hermione era una invitación a tocarla, saborearla, ella suspiro y cerró los ojos ante el contacto de su piel en sus hombros deslizándole la prenda, regresó despacio hacia sus pechos y acarició, la castaña le aferró por el cuello.

-Bésame Harry – suspiró cuando el deslizo su boca por su mejilla, su barbilla, su cuello y luego su boca encontrándose con la suya con lentitud. Besando pausadamente su labio inferior, sus ojos cerrados, sintiendo como el cuerpo reaccionaba a las caricias.

Hermione no quería quedarse atrás, deslizo sus manos por la piel de Harry, bajo su camisa, toco su piel y lo sintió estremecerse, sus miradas se conectaron y el le sonrió divertido cuando alzó las manos para que le quitará aquella prenda, el calor la azoro al observar con deleite la piel, estaban en las mismas condiciones, ella sonrió divertida cuando acarició el inicio de la garganta y cuando toco su pecho.

-Me haces cosquillas-refutó el moreno acariciándole el cabello y deslizándole la mano por la espalda.

Acercó su boca a la suya y volvieron a besarse, el sonido de la lluvia parecía darle un toque mágico a la noche que comenzaba, Harry se puso de pie y tomó la parte inferior de la pijama bajando con una lentitud que ponía en expectación a la castaña, Harry sonrió al notar su desnudez, recordaba cada parte de su piel, el sabor que le embriagaba, tragó saliva al verla tan maravillosa y se desnudo.

Hermione se puso algo nerviosa cuando notó la mirada de Harry sobre su cuerpo, pero una vez que el se desprendió de lo último de ropa, observó con deleite cada parte de su cuerpo como el lo había hecho, el deslizo sus manos por sus pies subiendo poco a poco, llegando a la cara interna de sus muslos, le sonrió con picardía y tocó su centro, jadeó y se arqueó contra la maravillosa sensación de sentirlo ahí, tocándola de una forma que le hacía sentir como sus huesos se derretían, y entonces gimió cuando los dedos de Harry fueron sustituidos por su boca, le aferró de los hombros y de los cabellos y cuando sintió la tensión de su cuerpo, Harry besó su boca, su esencia en los labios de Harry la golpeó fuertemente, arqueándose contra el, su respiración era acelerada y sabía que el moreno se había contenido para darle aquel placer.

Se abrazó a él y su boca busco la suya, despacio y le incitó para que continuara besándola, pero esta vez Hermione exploró el cuerpo de Harry, se sintió con un poder que nunca antes había experimentado, toco y besó cada palmó de la piel del moreno y cuando sus dedos tocaron el inicio de su ombligo, se sorprendió con deleite que quería tocarlo ahí y más abajo, Harry le tomó de la mano.

-Hermione-gruñó en una forma que le provocó una sonrisa curiosa y le pidió en silencio que le enseñará a darle placer, a tocarlo y porque no, a marcarlo con sus caricias y él lo hizo, le ayudo y se sintió poderosa cuando lo escucho gruñir en un jadeo que la azoró. El la atrajo hacia si y se colocó entre sus piernas, ella lo recibió con dulzura y el vaivén de sus caderas dio paso de nuevo a la pasión, entregándose mutuamente, el sonido de sus gemidos entre mezclados con los besos los hicieron alcanzar la cima y Hermione le sintió tensarse dentro de ella, le besó los labios y lo acuno contra su pecho, el cansancio se apodero de ella y se acurrucó contra el que le besó la frente y no supo demás cuando sus ojos se cerraron.

Había sido maravilloso, diferente en las veces en las que ambos habían estado juntos, Harry miró detenidamente a la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, dormía placidamente, quería tenerla ahí toda la vida. Se sorprendió por aquel pensamiento, estar con Hermione. Deseaba tener un hijo con ella, estar junto a ella, protegerla, deslizó suavemente su mano por su espalda, sintiendo el estremecimiento de la castaña, sus ojos castaños se abrieron un poco para fijarse en él.

El sonrió y se inclinó para besarle la frente, la joven aún se acomodo en el hueco de su pecho y su brazo, Harry nunca antes había tenido tal sentimiento y se sorprendió que fuera con ella, dejo que el calor de la joven lo envolviera y cerró los ojos.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Ron pensó que el diluvio había caído, pero en realidad había llegado en la loca temporada de lluvias por las tardes y por lo general se concentraban en la parte de las montañas donde corría el arroyo y manantial que lindaban la propiedad de Harry. Bajó del coche pagando la tarifa, saco sus maletas y corrió hacia la gran puerta, tres toquidos y la puerta fue abierta por un hombre al que Ron había extrañado.

-¿Weasley?-inquirió el hombre viéndolo como si fuese un fantasma, Ron le sonrió.

-También te extrañe Sirius- el hombre le sonrió y le abrazó.

-Creía que estabas en algún cuerpo de paz o que se yo-

Ron rodó los ojos de frustración, odiaba que su madre inventara que había estado en un lugar cuando había estado en otro. No es que Ron no le gustase, pero había ciertas cosas que Molly Weasley exageraba, se encogió de hombros.

-Pues digamos que estuve por ahí-dijo haciendo una ligera mueca, Sirius le invitó a pasar.

-Sé a lo que te refieres- El calor de la casa invadió a Ron, cuanto extrañaba estar con gente a la que apreciaba.

-¿Esta Harry aquí?-preguntó, Sirius le indico que lo siguiera hacia las escaleras, subieron escalones la voz del hombre acompañaba el lugar.

-Harry no esta aquí, anda en plan de reproducción-

-¡Por el amor a Dios! Sirius-gruñó una voz, ambos giraron el rostro –Debes ser tan ¿Especifico?- la sonrisa de Sirius se ensanchó tanto que Ron parecía que veía a un niño ver un enorme dulce o algo por lo que soñaba.

-¡Moony!- Sirius saltó los primeros escalones y estrechó al castaño con fuerza, Ron sonrió. Aquello no le parecía incomodo, sabía en el fondo que aquellas dos personas se guardaban un gran cariño.

-Apártate de mí-inquirió Remus con voz enfadada.

-¡NO vuelvas dejarme solo!-lloriqueó el moreno viéndole fijamente, Remus se azoró un poco y desvió la mirada a Ron.

– Buenas noches Ron. –el pelirrojo sonrió y devolvió el saludo.

-Vaya parece que se ponen de acuerdo para llegar –Sirius regresó al sitio donde segundos antes había estado –Vamos Ron, te enseñaré la habitación-

Ron asintió, vio a Remus sonreírle y siguió a Sirius por las escaleras y por el pasillo, entró en una habitación.

-Cenaremos en un momento, si quieres bañarte y cambiarte te esperaremos-

-Gracias Sirius… -Ron dejo la maleta a un lado de la cama -¿Sirius?-

-¿Si?-preguntó este antes de salir.

-¿Harry volvió con Cho?-

-No, creo que nuestro Harry encontró por fin el amor- Ron asintió, dejándose caer en la cama al ver cerrar la puerta.

Remus no había creído lo que vio hasta que vio salir un taxi del camino que llevaba hacia la casa y las luces estaban encendidas. Eso quería decir que Harry había decidido por fin superar el temor que tenía sobre ella. Así que había pedido al chofer que aparcara en el garaje y así no mojarse.

Se había sorprendido de ver a Ron subir con Sirius y aún más cuando este había dicho lo de Harry. Se tocó las mejillas, sintiendo que el calor había desaparecido. ¡Es que Sirius estaba demente! ¿Abrazarlo? Sonrió divertido, Sirius a la edad que tenía ni siquiera lo aparentaba, parecía más un niño pequeño, lo entendía después de todo.

-¿Me extrañaste?-preguntó el dueño de sus pensamientos.

-Pues la verdad no-contestó Remus con una sonrisa burlona –En realidad descanse.

-Hieres mis sentimientos Remus-dijo este con tono de reproche. Remus le miró y luego se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Quieres explicarme eso que dijiste de Harry?- el negó y lo imitó.

-¿Quieres explicarme porque hablaste con Draco?- Remus le miró con los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué?-

-No te hagas Remus, no soy estupido. Bueno a veces, pero no en esto-

-Pensé que era lo suficiente bueno ocultando las cosas – Sirius le miró duramente.

-No cuando se trata de ti-Remus se acercó a él.

-Bien, hable con él de algunas cosas nada importante- Remus sabía por la expresión de Black que no se lo había creído, pero por el momento no necesitaba informarlo de lo que el había descubierto.

-Y sobre Harry, pues creo que aunque no admita, esa chica Hermione se coló en su corazón. –Remus se sentó en el sofá de la habitación con una sonrisa.

-Sigue inseguro respecto a esa tipa ¿verdad?- Sirius asintió.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento en esto Remus- el castaño le miró –Siento que algo va a cambiar y no estoy seguro si es para bien.

-Todo estará bien, además algo positivo es que Ron halla vuelto, a Harry le dará gusto- Sirius se sentó a su lado.

-Eso espero Remus, eso espero.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Se sentía bien. Pensó Hermione al sentir el cuerpo relajado, se había quedado dormida, había caído exhausta, por lo general cuando ella y Harry lo hacían repetían el acto, pero anoche había sido distinto. Observo a Harry, estaba durmiendo. Se levantó del lugar con el mayor cuidado de no despertarlo, pero se sorprendió de la mano que Harry le había sujetado.

-Buenos días-le saludó, el moreno la atrajo hacia él. Besándole los labios y ella se tumbó a su lado de nuevo, su mirada verde se conectó con la café.

-¿A dónde vas tan temprano?-inquirió con un puchero. Ella arqueó ambas cejas y deslizo sus dedos por la frente de Harry y por la pequeña cicatriz que yacía en ella.

-¿Dónde te hiciste esto?- el moreno cerró los ojos por el tibio contacto de la castaña.

-Jugando de pequeño- no abrió los ojos y Hermione sonrió, siguió tocando su cara, desde sus cejas hasta la nariz, sus mejillas y luego sus dedos terminaron en los labios, ella sintió el estremecimiento que le acompaño y abrió los ojos para sonreírle. Hermione se inclinó hacia el y su boca quedo a escasos milímetros.

-¿Quieres desayunar?- Harry sonrió y la besó, con dulzura y luego con una pasión que la envolvió, lo tuvo sobre ella, besando su cuello, mordisqueando su piel y lo sintió dentro de ella, acompaño a sus embestidas levantando las caderas y luego ambos quedaron sentados sobre el sofá, aferró el cabello de Harry mientras se movía con el. Cuanto le amaba, cuanto deseaba permanecer así junto a él.

´ 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Si bien después de la ducha y de sentir que la lluvia por fin había terminado, Harry decidió que él y Hermione debían de partir antes incluso de que la lluvia volviera a sorprenderlos y era de esperar que teniendo en cuenta que las temporadas de lluvia siempre comenzaban a destiempo pues prefirió doblar las sabanas y arreglar el sofá cama en el cual habían vuelto a estar juntos, se rasco la barbilla y sonrió a la joven que salía del baño ya cambiada.

-Aprovechemos que aún no llueve –dijo él tomándola de la mano, Hermione sonrió ante su contacto y al salir por la puerta se sorprendió de lo bonito que se veía el agua corriendo, Harry silbó y en minutos su hermoso caballo subía hacia ellos.

-¿Dónde estuvo?- Harry la subió y subió tras de ella.

-Cerca de la cabaña se encuentra una cueva, creo que paso la noche ahí- golpeo suavemente los costados del animal y este atravesó el pequeño río que se formaba bajo sus pies, Hermione sintió el agua entrando por sus zapatos y Harry le sonrió divertido.

-Te compraré unos nuevos –ella le miró enfadada.

-No te preocupes que al fin ya estaba por cambiarlos –mintió la castaña y se recargó en Harry para sentir su tibieza, veinte minutos después y llegaban a los establos. El bajo y la ayudo a descender quedando uno cerca del otro.

-Iré a cambiarme-musitó Hermione deslizando sus dedos por los hombros de Harry.

-Te veo entonces más tarde-ella sonrió y espero que Harry la besará, fue un beso corto que le hizo acelerarle el corazón.

Luna y Parvati estaban sentadas frente a la puerta y cuando Hermione las vio no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¡Sabes lo asustadas que estábamos!-inquirió bruscamente la morena -¡Casi nos matas del susto!-

-Exacto-colaboró la rubia –Aunque luego nos pusimos a pensar que seguramente estabas en brazos de tu amado.

La castaña se ruborizó al instante.

-Lo siento chicas, simplemente ocurrió-se dirigió hacia sus pertenencias para sacar ropa limpia.

-¿Cuándo le vas a decir que lo amas Hermione?-preguntó Parvati acercándose a ella –No quiero que te lastimen.

-Parva tiene razón Hermione, lo que tú y Harry tienen ni siquiera es un relación y tú lo amas-

-Tengo miedo de que se aleje si lo digo lo que siento- Hermione se sentó en la cama, Parvati se sentó a su lado y le rodeo con un brazo.

-Pero es mejor hacerlo Hermione –

Las chicas se despidieron de ella y Hermione pensó seriamente en que tenían razón, había estado con Harry anoche y lo había sentido diferente, pero él nunca había demostrado más allá del deseo ¿Y no había aceptado ella que no le importaba que Harry no la quisiera? Debía sincerarse con él y hablarle de sus sentimientos y si el no le correspondía ya pensaría en como afrontarlo porque de algo estaba segura, ella no quería dejarlo ir ya fuera porque le gustaba estar con él y porque aunque no hubiese querido aceptar que sus sentimientos habían cambiado.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Continuara.

**Perdonen la enorme demora** se que no hay justificantes que me hagan decir esto, pero los ahí, se que no soy una excelente escritora que ha dejado botada una historia que esta por terminar, pero realmente juntar mi trabajo con la escuela y aparte estar haciendo mi servicio social es prácticamente agotante y los únicos días que descanso hago eso, descanso y cuando me siento frente a la computadora a veces mis ideas están todas bloqueadas, pero aquí esta la continuación, estoy empezando ya con el capítulo siguiente y espero tenerlo antes de entrar a la universidad de nuevo, ahorita aprovecho mis medias vacaciones porque entro a trabajar el lunes y voy a escribir todo lo que pueda para traerles el capítulo siguiente.

De nuevo UNA enorme disculpa, voy a contestar los reviews aunque no lo iba a hacer porque creo que no tenía tiempo pero hay ciertos reviews que quiero contestar.

_**Gracias por seguir **_esperándome

_A las que dejaron solo unas palabras las mencionó aquí y me pedían que continuará sin preguntas ni nada pues muchas gracias a: _**pattypotter09, chepita1990,** **Malu** **Daidoji **(sigue leyendo sobre Draco), **Arsami, Jim, ZuliPotter, Surizuice, asile.2, Carolina, Camili.manina, Julyfiore, ElisaGM, SMaris, Dragonfly81, Teresa, **

A las que dejaron mucho más jeje, aquí van sus contestaciones a las preguntas. Y GRACIAS por sus comentarios, ¡me encantan!

**RociRadcliffe: **nunca pensé en hacer una historia muy romántica pero si hay romance. Bienvenida al mundo de los fics, espero te siga gustando la historia. **Manzanitax: **Hola Camila, pues la demora es mucha y espero que me hayas esperado con paciencia, yo también espero que tenga un buen desarrollo los últimos capítulos. **Arissita: **amiga!! Pues que bueno que estuviste por mi casa aunque no molestaste a Megami como debía ser, ni modo será para la otra pero pues tuviste la mega exclusiva del capítulo, así que espero que te la hayas pasado muy bien por acá en monterrey y que me vuelvas a visitar de nuevo. **Ivenus-valens: **pues espero que aún no hayas actualizado jeje , porque ni tiempo he tenido tampoco de leer tu fic, pero ahorita iré a ver si ya lo has actualizado, no esperaba que o.o al leer mi fic te inspiraras, pero me alegro mucho leerlo, mira que tu eras muy buena y si, creo que uno de los capítulos siguientes sean un poco depresivos, pero no para llorar eso estoy segura ok. Pues gracias por seguir leyéndome, iré a buscar tu fic para =) leerlo. **Dana Lily Potter: **Creo que estoy perdiendo tacto en escribir lemmon, como que he olvidado mucho XD de eso, pero bueno espero lo que puse aquí les haya gustado, a veces hay cosas que no me gustan y por eso también tarda la historia, pero ya esta el capítulo y estoy esperando con darle una estructura a lo que van a ser los últimos capítulos, Hermione No está embarazada si es lo que se cree, tal vez más adelante XD. Y lo de Remus y Sirius es que los amo juntos. **Hermionedepottergranger: **Ginny ¿rarita? Jajaja, eso me dio risa, pero creo que si, Ginny es rarita por cierta cosa que voy a escribir en el capítulo siguiente, nadie oO me ha preguntado como es que Draco y Ginny terminaron, pero lo sabrán, sobre Draco bueno no es un personaje muy predilecto pero me gusta mucho manejarlo. Sirius y Remus ah a ellos los amo así como los estoy manejando, abiertamente no son Gay, pero parecen jejejejeje, creo que simplemente es cariño… (Insertar mirada picara y risa malvada de Aio), ejem. Seguimos. **Romycrazy: **Harry puede ser desesperante sobretodo cuando sabe que ama y no lo sabe expresar, (adore esa frase jeje) y Ginny es Ginny cierto lo de Draco pues veremos más de él en el siguiente capítulo y de su relación con Ginny. **Sarita89.** Sobre Draco veremos de que es capaz por lo que el cree. **LUNA-NIS, **pues creo que si quedo mal expuesto el porque Draco quiere, puede traicionar, Sirius no sabe que onda con Draco pero sospecha y Remus es un detector de problemas siempre lo hace pero tampoco tiene la idea, eso lo sabremos adelante. Y Ginny no tuvo nada que ver con Harry aunque la primera lo quisiera. **Akny, **bueno abiertamente no he puesto que ambos sean Gays y que se amen y se gusten, pero siento que quiero transmitir que entre ellos hay mucho más que la amistad de años que tienen y han vivido juntos, además creo que olvidaron que Sirius sale con mujeres, pero no abiertamente por supuesto, no quiero tratar mucho la relación de ellos porque muchas personas no tienen ese amplio criterio por eso he omitido muchas cosas de ellos. **LeiaFenix. **Pues yo tampoco era muy de hacer universos alternos pero ya me ves y si, me alegran mucho los reviews. **Ivenusvalens**. No se si ya te di mi mail ¿no recuerdo? Pero pues lo pueden checar o dejarme un mensaje en mi livejournal que simplemente es aiosamibl punto livejournal punto com sin la triple doble ve o dobleu. **Elenalunapotter**. Eso de los puntos a veces trato con desespero pues mejorarlos pero creanme que a veces no puedo por eso le pido a una amiga que me bete la historia pero a veces no la veo o no tengo tiempo para pasarle el capitulo, asi que creo que aquí van a encontrar varios errores. **Sakura19. **¿noviembre? Orale y ya estoy en Marzo pues espero darte el gusto y subir un cap antes del 31 que entro, has changuitos (con los dedos) jeje para la buena suerte. **Anonimo. **Pues en el lemon creo que estoy fallando un poco pero espero te guste y no, Parva no muere y ya veras lo que sigue. **AwenGranger. **Pues el porque de Draco lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo y lo de Harry y Hermione ya veras que pasa también.

_**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, como veo tarde bastante en actualizar pero pues aquí les dejo el capítulo 12 y un adelanto del 13.**_

0 0

Harry observó a Ron y sin pensarlo lo abrazo.

-¡Vaya Potter! Yo también te extrañe –dijo el pelirrojo estrechando a Harry fuertemente.

-Maldición Ron ¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste que vendrías? – Harry palmeó su hombro.

-Bueno, le dije a Remus que no te comentará nada. Dime que el hurón no vino contigo.

-Sigues teniéndole mala fe a Draco.

-Siempre pensaré que Malfoy no es lo que tú crees.

-Eso lo dices porque estuvo con Ginebra. –

-¡Lo digo porque se aprovecho de mi hermanita!-argumentó el chico.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Hermione observó la escena, aquello no podía ser cierto ¡Ese era Harry! ¡Besando a esa mujer! A ella de quien le había hablado en la cabaña, de quien sintió que el estaba enamorado, tal vez de la única mujer

Aiosami 23 de Marzo del 2008 7:30 pm


	13. Chapter 13

Haber si recuerdo esto.

Hola.

Muchas gracias por todos y cada uno de sus comentarios, sé que ha pasado bastante tiempo, pero con la finalización de mi carrera y todas esas cosas que siguen en el mundo de la adultez no he tenido una pizca de tiempo y si quieren mi honestidad, hace bastante que el mundo de Harry Potter pues dejó de atraerme, sé que no tienen la culpa y voy hacer todo lo posible porque termine este fic.

Como que me dejo de llamar yo… bueno, una ENORME disculpa chicas. Esta vez haré mi esfuercito para sacarles al menos en pocos capítulos una bonita historia y no tenga que UU andar esperando más.

Un beso y de nuevo gracias.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: NO me pertenecen los personajes. Son de la Sra. Rowling y la Warner por comprar los derechos.

**Notas del autora (aka Moi):** Disculpas ENORMES con letras grandes (jajaja) pero aquí ando… algo ausente, mi musa Megami se ha dignado en hacerme cuadrar las ideas del capítulo 13 y traérselos, es más peque que el anterior pues tendía hacerlo de 15 a 19 hojas, prometo que el siguiente compensará un poco ;3 este mini capítulo.

Algún error ortográfico disculpen que no haya consultado a mi Beta, tendré que suplicarle que vuelva a soportar mis locuras de verdad. Si aún se acuerdan del capítulo y del spoiler del capítulo 12, ignorenlo… se pone bueno para el siguiente capítulo.

LAS QUIERO!

**Ratings:** M. Ya saben posibles palabras altisonantes, situaciones sexuales explícitas o x, z.

**Título: Hechizo de Medianoche.**

Sumary: Hermione había aceptado la apuesta que Parvati le había impuesto, pero después de cumplirla, se vería deseando repetirla de nuevo.

Harry Potter había amado sólo a una mujer y ésta lo había traicionado, Cho. Ella ya había salido de su vida cuando conoció a _esa_ mujer que ahora deseaba y que había robado algo tan valioso para él.

_Universo Alterno._

**Capítulo 13: Lo que siento**.

Llevo esperando mil años luz

A que tu corazón se entregue a mí

Mil caricias llenas de pasión

Pero el te quiero nunca llegó

Dame tiempo tengo que partir

Pues no me pienso quedar así

_Lo que siento – Jeans 12 años._

Mientras Hermione terminaba de arreglarse, sintió las ganas enormes de llorar. El simple hecho de que le dijera a Harry cuanto le amaba le estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa. No es que fuera cobarde, pues incluso había enfrentado a sus padres que no deseaba estudiar medicina, era el hecho de que si Harry le rechazaba se sentiría morir.

Pero nunca habían acordado nada.

Se sentó en la cama de su compañera y se dejo caer, con los ojos castaños viendo el decorado del techo. Tocó sus labios y los deslizo hacia su cuello, había descubierto en el espejo del baño la pequeña marca que Harry había dejado sobre su piel. Cerró los ojos unos instantes sintiendo como el cuerpo se le relajaba y sin proponérselo se quedo dormida.

* * *

Harry entró en la casa, aún era temprano y se sorprendió no ver a Remus o Sirius sentados en la sala charlando o tomando un café, necesitaba un buen baño y un cambio de ropa, pero también se sentía exhausto.

Mientras subía las escaleras hacia su habitación, Harry comprendió con deleite que algo había cambiado en la cabaña, había sido la forma en como él y Hermione habían estado juntos. El había hablado de Cho y se había sentido bien por fin hablarlo con alguien a quien el confiará. Era extraño pensar que con solo semanas de conocer a la castaña y de compartir tan poco, había llegado a colarse muy dentro de él.

El único problema es que su sangre Evans corría también por sus venas, su madre siempre había sido tan poco expresiva en los sentimientos que Harry había heredado eso de ella además de sus ojos verdes, Sirius constantemente le recalcaba que si Lily estuviera viva ellos dos serían incomprensibles.

Entró a la habitación, buscando un cambio de ropa, se desnudo y se metió bajo el agua disfrutando con placer el agua tibia que salía, decidió que si Hermione le buscaba charlarían en la terraza, también estaba deseando acostarse un poco y descansar.

-¿Harry ya llegó?-preguntó Ron a ambos hombres que estaban jugando ajedrez. Pero ninguno le contesto, si como había dicho Sirius, su amigo había estado con una mujer era obvio que estaría deseando dormir un poco. Se puso de pie y llegó a la ventana por la cual entraba un enorme rayo de luz.

-Jaque Mate-sonrió Remus ante el puchero de su contrincante.

-¡Moony! Por Amor a mi, déjame ganar una vez – Ron giró el rostro para encontrarse con un acalorado Remus.

-¿Y quien te ha dicho QUE yo te…? –no termino la frase porque Sirius ya se había puesto en pie y ahora estaba justo a un lado de Ron. –Black-gruñó este indignado por dejarle con la palabra en la boca.

-¿Pasa algo Ron?-preguntó Sirius tocándole el hombro.

Ron sonrió y negó lentamente, la verdad es que nunca se había puesto a pensar en él después del tiempo que llevaba lejos de Jenny. Y estaba feliz de que su mejor amigo por fin encontrará a la mujer de su vida.

-Me preguntó cuanto tiempo tardará en llegar-inquirió este girando hacia un ceñudo Remus quién se ponía a su lado.

-Creo que Harry ya está aquí, pero estaría bien dejarlo descansar- los otros dos hombres asintieron.

+0+0+0+0+0+0

El sonido de la ducha hizo que Hermione abriera los ojos y los tallará con el brazo derecho, mientras escuchaba el ruido que provenía de su lado, al encontrar a la persona que tenía a su lado sonrió.

-¿Sucede algo Luna?-está dio un respingo y se giró hacia la castaña.

-¡Vaya! Hasta que despiertas-dibujó una sonrisa –Es solo que llegó esto hace un rato –dijo tomando un papel del lado de la cómoda- No quise abrirlo hasta que te despertarás y Parva pensó que no te levantarías-masculló agitando su maleta.

Hermione tomó el sobre y lo abrió, se sonrojó un poco al empezar a leerla.

_Para la Srita. Granger._

_Por medio de este presente queremos invitarla a usted y a sus bellas acompañantes a una cena en Potter Hall's a las 8 de la noche. Los más sinceros saludos._

_Sirius Black._

Se sonrojó un poco, aquel papel tan formal. ¿Sería que? Negó rápidamente, se estaba haciendo muchas ilusiones, sonrió un poco y se puso en pie para sacar su maleta.

-¿Y dices que Parvati no la leyó?-preguntó en tono de broma, la aludida salía secándose la cabeza, con una cara de disculpa.

-Sólo por pura prevención-masculló sentándose al borde de la cama, fijando su mirada negra en Hermione. -¿Has decidido si le vas a decir?-

La castaña suspiró, tomando con delicadeza el papel. No era fácil llegar a decirle a un hombre que lo amabas, sobretodo porque ella no estaba muy preparada para confesarlo y porque la verdad de las cosas, a veces los hombres detestaban ese tipo de muestras de afecto. Aunque Hermione estuvo segura que mientras hacía el amor con Harry, había algo nuevo. No era simple sexo, había sido mucho más intenso, casi como si se hubiera fundido con él, como si su corazón se hubiese convertido en uno.

Pero claro, para las mujeres ese tipo de sentimientos eran extremistas. Los hombres a veces lograban ser tan obtusos y entender las cosas siempre al revés, no era solo un simple dicho que los hombres venían de Marte y las mujeres de Venus. A veces, sólo a veces podían expresarse de la misma manera.

-Yo… -Hermione tomó aire. ¿Se atrevería a decirle?

Parvati frunció el ceño y se levantó disgustada, murmurando montones de cosas que Hermione simplemente no quiso descifrar, Luna le miraba con una sonrisa de apoyo, algo que agradeció. El tiempo transcurría demasiado rápido, notando de pronto que Parvati se alistaba antes, Luna sin embargo se recostó sobre la cama y sacó un pequeño libro.

-¿Vas a salir Parvati?- la morena, sonrió de manera algo avergonzada. Algo se cocinaba en esa sonrisa, Hermione había estado tan ocupada ¿Es que los días pasaban tan rápido? –Me vas acompañar a la cena ¿Cierto?-

-Claro, claro-sonrió sonrojándose –Lo que pasa es que… -Luna quien había estado fijando su vista en el libro, por fin miró a la joven.

-Lo que sucede es que Parvati está emocionada con ese hombre-puntualizó dejando el libro aún lado de la cama –Yo iré a bañarme.

Luna desapareció rápidamente dejando a una acalorada Parvati, quien miró todo los lugares menos el rostro de Hermione.

-¿Y bien?-la castaña aguanto una sonrisa –De quien estamos hablando.

Parvati resopló fijando de nuevo la mirada en Hermione.

-Sabes, durante el tiempo que estuve saliendo con esos hombres, creyéndome importante, sintiendo que me querían y no que querían solo acostarse conmigo. Nunca antes había sentido lo que siento con él.

-Parece como si estuvieras describiendo al hombre de tus sueños –la morena asintió.

-Es diferente, de cierta forma –hizo una pausa –Él no es como yo pensé que sería, pero aún no sé si quiera estar conmigo después de decirle la verdad, se que ningún hombre querría una mujer embarazada.

Se acercó a ella y se hincó recargando los brazos en sus rodillas, paso ligeramente la mano por su pequeño vientre, sonriendo.

-Sería lo suficiente tonto si te deja Parv-dijo con dulzura –Además, por como lo describes. Me dan ganas de conocerlo.

Las mejillas de Parvati se sonrojaron y sus manos se posaron sobre las de Hermione.

-Lo conocerás. Ahora me voy –besó rápidamente su mejilla, saliendo como una pequeña que está impaciente por saber que le van a regalar, la sonrisa sincera que Parvati tenía en su rostro la estremeció.

* * *

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse, hizo que Harry se estirará. Estaba seguro que era Sirius tratando de molestarlo o Remus que le vendría a preguntar si estaba bien, pero cuando alzó el rostro se encontró con aquellos ojos y aquel cabello pelirrojo. La sonrisa de su mejor amigo se extendía por toda su cara.

Harry observó a Ron y sin pensarlo se levantó para abrazarlo.

-¡Vaya Potter! Yo también te extrañe –dijo el pelirrojo estrechando a Harry fuertemente.

-Maldición Ron ¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste que vendrías? – Harry palmeó su hombro, sonriendo y separándole para comprobar si realmente era su mejor amigo.

-Bueno, le dije a Remus que no te comentará nada. Dime que el hurón no vino contigo.

-Sigues teniéndole mala fe a Draco.

-Siempre pensaré que Malfoy no es lo que tú crees.

-Eso lo dices porque estuvo con Ginebra. –

-¡Lo digo porque se aprovecho de mi hermanita!-argumentó el chico.

Harry rió bajito.

-Deja me doy una ducha rápida, así podremos ponernos cómodos. –

-Bueno, probablemente quieras ponerte algo más casual-dijo Ron con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Casual?- Harry observo aquella sonrisa y algo se contrajo en su interior. -¿Sirius y Remus?-

Ron no necesito confirmar que sus padrinos habían invitado a Hermione y probablemente a sus amigas a cenar esa noche y por muy enfadado que estuviera, la idea le fascinaba.

-¿Y bien? ¿La amas?- la pregunta le sorprendió, nunca antes lo había sopesado de esa manera, Harry se llevó la mano al rostro y luego regresó a sentarse al borde de la cama, Ron le acompaño.

-No lo sé- era sincero, pero en el fondo. Sabía que había algo más.

-Yo creo que sí- Ron le palmeo el hombro –Sabes tienes esa sonrisa estupida en el rostro.

Harry levantó ambos cejas ante aquella afirmación ¿Sonrisa estupida? Debía estar bromeando.

-Es diferente, porque la forma en que se dieron las cosas-

-¿Diferente? Te refieres a que no le mandaste flores o no le invitaste una segunda vez-

El moreno negó y Ron le miró sorprendido.

-Estaba mal por Cho, pero al final Ron. Lo único que hice fue estar con una mujer que no me conociera, que no supiera quien era yo, que se entregará a mí por ser quien soy y no por el dueño de la compañía.

La mandíbula de su pelirrojo amigo se abrió en una enorme O.

-¿No estarás diciendo que ella es?-

-¡No!- Harry le fulminó –Me refiero a que ella me sedujo, nos sedujimos.

Ron se llevó la mano a la barbilla y sonrió.

-Se hechizaron mutuamente-una sonrisa permanecía en sus labios.

-¿Hechizo?-preguntó Harry escéptico. Pero si aquel no fuera destino o magia, entonces el no sabía definirlo.

* * *

-¿Entonces esta bien?-preguntó Sirius a su amigo, este le miró detenidamente.

-No crees que es demasiado-inquirió este con una ligera curvatura de labios.

-No.

-Entonces no preguntes, Black- contestó el castaño algo indignado por la sonrisa de pilló que le dedicaba el moreno. Remus no podría cansarse de quererlos, tanto a Harry como al mismo Sirius. Eran una parte importante de su vida y odiaba tener que irse en algún momento. Esperaba tener la dicha de que ambos estuvieran bien.

-¿Moony?- la voz suave de Sirius se coló por su oído y se sobresaltó de tener a su amigo con aquellos ojos profundos.

-Vamos, Black- casi atropelló a su perruno amigo, odiaba perderse en sus pensamientos en cercanía de Sirius.

El lugar era perfecto, Hermione no había visto casa más bonita. Las luces eran un bonito significado de paz, de familia. Luna y Parvati habían quedado en ir en unos minutos, así que había preferido encaminarse y le había costado un poco dar con la dirección correcta, sólo toco dos veces y se encontró con el rostro amable de un hombre de cabellos castaños. El le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bienvenida-dijo con una sonrisa dulce.

-Lo siento, yo –él le cortó con un movimiento de su mano.

-No hay problema Hermione, mi nombre es Remus –

Al escucharle decir su nombre, Hermione casi abrió la boca, estaba casi segura que Remus aunque un nombre extraño se trataba de un mujer, bueno Harry nunca le había dicho que fuera hombre y ella lo había deducido, se sintió azorada.

-Lo siento, es que pensé que eras… bueno que usted –

-Eso siempre pasa-dijo otra voz, Hermione pudo ver a Sirius casi riéndose de la situación.

-Si eso sucede- dijo Remus con un tono afilado dirigido solo hacia el otro hombre. -Pero no te culpo –miro a Hermione con la sonrisa amable.

-Lo siento, de verdad- las mejillas debían arderle.

-No hay nada que disculpar, creo que incluso Harry tendrá que disculparse- la castaña asintió al escuchar aquel nombre.

-Creí que tus amigas vendrían-dijo Sirius saludándola.

-Ellas no tardan. ¿No es muy tarde?-

-No, es el tiempo correcto. ¿Deseas algo de tomar?-

-Gracias, es hermosa esta casa-Remus le sonrió.

-Bueno, es la casa de los padres de Harry, aquí pasaban gran parte de sus días libres. Todos nos divertíamos. Después de que murieron, Harry no volvió.

-Hasta hoy –complemento Sirius –Realmente le has hecho que vuelva.

-¿Yo?- Remus miró a Sirius y luego se disculpó, saliendo de la entrada.

-Bueno, después de un tiempo. El decidió hacer algo por esta gran extensión de tierra, así que Remus y yo le propusimos hacer algo sobre relajación, caballos, deporte.

-Así que el se culpó-

-Muy intuitiva, ¿te ha contado lo de sus padres?-

-Sí, el dijo que tenía un año cuando murieron. Y que bueno, ustedes lo habían cuidado, de ahí mi error, siempre que habla de los dos, bueno… yo creía que eran un matrimonio.

Sirius sonrió abiertamente y le condujo por unas enormes puertas.

-Bueno, casi lo somos. Nos queremos mucho, Remus dejó casi todo por cuidar de Harry como yo también, quisimos prepararlo para cuando se quedará con la compañía.

Hermione sonrió, imaginar a dos hombres al cargo de un niño como Harry. El corazón se le contrajo de cariño hacia esos dos hombres, podía imaginar a Harry pequeño al cuidado de Sirius y de Remus y de algo estaba segura. Harry no podría haber tenido a dos padres mejores que ellos dos.

-Me supongo que deben quererlo mucho-

-Lo queremos mucho y es por eso que me alegra verlo sonriendo. –Sirius le tomó la mano y la apretó ligeramente. Hermione se sintió extraña, pero sonrió al gesto.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero la platica con Sirius era agradable, estaba riendo cuando el dueño de sus pensamientos, entro por la puerta del salón y le miró. Ella correspondió la sonrisa sintiendo miles de aleteos en el vientre. Su mirada paso al acompañante y a las voces que le seguían.

-Ahí está- dijo la voz cantarina de Luna, pasando aún lado de los dos hombres. Hermione se levanto.

-Luna- la aludida le besó la mejilla y se giró para ver a los dos hombres.

-Hola-la voz suave de Harry acarició suavemente su cuerpo.

-Hola-contestó con una ligera sonrisa.

-Soy Ronald Weasley-el pelirrojo extendió su mano a ambas.

-Encantada-Hermione se azoró por la intensidad de la mirada de Harry. –Ella es Luna Lovegood-la rubia sonrió y miró fijamente al pelirrojo.

-¿Ese es tu color natural?-preguntó.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?-inquirió el pelirrojo a la defensiva.

-Es que no es normal ese color-

-¿Cómo que no es normal?-refutó.

-Bueno, no es muy común. Son escasos- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Pues mis hermanos y mis padres somos pelirrojos- le lanzó una mirada suspicaz -¿Eres alguna especie de estilista o algo?

-Si. Me supongo que no eres investigador. Tu figura indica algo como medicina-

-¿Cómo? Sí- Luna le sonrió y Hermione noté el brillo de sus ojos. Estaba cautivada por aquel hombre.

-No sólo soy estilista, sino observadora…

La rubia miró hacia la puerta y Hermione siguió la mirada, por ella entraba Parvati con una enorme sonrisa y a su lado un hombre, que sin duda podía verse que la adoraba. Su amiga se ruborizo al notar las miradas de todos.

-Buenas noches-saludaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Neville! No sabía que estuvieras aquí-inquirió Harry al estrechar la mano del llegado, Hermione entonces recordó aquel nombre.

-Harry, te presentó a Parvati Patil.

-Un gusto-la joven sonrió y estrechó la mano de Harry luego se giró hacia las chicas.

-Me supongo que ya se conocen, pero Neville, te presentó a Hermione y Luna.

-Un placer, Parvati habla mucho de ustedes, moría de deseos de conocer a sus amigas.

-Pues el placer es de todos.

-Y yo tengo hambre-la voz de Sirius se levantó una octava más de las voces de los invitados.

-¡Black! No seas inoportuno, pero podemos pasar a la mesa-

Sirius le dedico un puchero a Remus que acababa de llegar, este le ignoró para pasar a saludar a todos. Hermione en todo momento sintió la mirada de Harry sobre ella.

Harry había bajado después de que Ron por fin le hubiese contado el motivo por el que había regresado, todo indicaba que Ron sufría lo mismo que él, pero una parte de su amigo estaba consciente de que la relación con su compañera terminaría.

Harry no había previsto eso con Cho, el nunca había pensado que ella le dejaría con el corazón destrozado, pero ahora estaba seguro de agradecerle. Porque lo que sentía por Hermione no era comparado con lo que había sentido por ella.

Era nuevo e intenso, realmente indescriptible. De cierta manera, ahora podía responder lo que Ron le había preguntado.

La cena había sido exquisita, habían estado todos charlando animadamente. Cho odiaba esas reuniones, siempre que Harry iba con sus padrinos, ella lo dejaba ir. Nunca lo acompañaba y ver a Hermione sonriendo y charlando con sus padrinos, le mandaba una oleada de satisfacción, sus miradas se encontraron.

-Me preguntaba si podíamos dar una vuelta-ella sonrió.

-¡Pero Harry!-inquirió Sirius haciendo un mohín de perrito lastimero.

-Vamos, Black. Es hora de acostarte-dijo Remus.

-¡Pero si son las 12!-gruñó.

-Sí, pero mañana no te querrás levantar temprano y tienes muchas cosas que hacer.

-¿Me contarás un cuento?-

-¡SIRIUS!-

-Era broma, diviértanse-dijo a ambos.

-Una disculpa, parece un niño-dijo Remus azorado, despidiéndose y disculpándose.

Una vez que ambos hombres salieron de la vista de Hermione, Harry le tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, Hermione sintió el remolino de calor recorrerle el cuerpo.

-¿Qué te parecieron?-

-Mmm, te envidio-dijo con una sonrisa -Son geniales, no puedo imaginarte sin ellos. –Hermione le golpeó.

-¿Y eso?-

-Por no decirme que Remus era un "el" –

Harry sonrió.

-Creo que lo olvide mencionar-Harry le acarició la mejilla - ¿y Ron?-

-¿Qué hay con él?-preguntó la castaña con la respiración pausada.

-Que te pareció, al parecer hicimos de cupido.

-Pobre Ron, Luna realmente es algo… bueno cuando se propone algo lo consigue-

-¿Y tú?-

-¿Yo? Bueno eso es difícil de responder.

El moreno se inclinó para besarle la mandíbula, Hermione se aferró a sus hombros, era imposible desearle después de lo que había pasado en la cabaña.

-Hermione-

-¿Si?-

-Quédate conmigo- ella le miró.

-Estoy contigo-

Harry le sonrió de una manera que la pilló desprevenida, esa era una sonrisa de picardía que no le conocía, ella dejó prácticamente de respirar cuando el atrapó su boca y la beso de aquella forma. No era pasión ni deseo lo que sentía en ese beso, era pausado y contenía miles de sensaciones, que cuando Hermione correspondió se olvidó de lo que le iba a decir, porque siendo besada de aquella forma le indicaba que Harry al igual que ella le quería.

Y esperaba no equivocarse.

* * *

**Spoiler capítulo 14.**

-Hermione-la voz de Ron detuvo la escena, Harry alzó el rostro para ver a Hermione. El pelirrojo llego a su lado y cuando vio a Hermione y el lugar a donde veía frunció el ceño. –Cho.

Estamos a poco del final. Se viene lo bueno… jojo… :3 las quiero, agradezco rápidamente.

Malu Daidoji, SMaris, , pattypotter09, ivenus-valens, surizuice, chepita1990, july_fiore, Awen Granger, wiccancat, manzanitax, dana lily potter, arissita (BFF), elenalunapotter, ruloxx, Sakura20, hermionedepottergranger, teresa, romycrazy, **NT de Lupin** (Gracias por cada uno de tus PM, un beso), Melcofe, ILONA POTTER, Eydren Snape, sweetland, Foaby, macaen, LUNA-NIS, k.a.r, Melina Kuzo Ozora, CGinny, heydi Ha, Esteban, belen, belmi, Estefanía D., Kayling, LauKristian, Maki Malfoy.

Para los del capítulo 13 (aka la notita)

**Alemar107**: Primero que nada un gustazo, Ale (de Alejandra me supongo?, sino de otro nombre jeje) pues bueno a RON en mis fics nunca lo verás de malo, de hecho me sorprendió mucho al leer que fueras Ron-Hermione y leyerás la historia, (buen punto eso del debate XD), pero tienes razón en una cosa, la historia la hice para que disfrutarán de lo que mi mente hacia en tiempos de ocio, ahora. Lo prometido es deuda… este capítulo está corto, pero espero que dentro de estos días pueda sacarlo, en sí he tratado de hacer historias alternas pero nunca puedo hacerlo sin imaginarme a Hermione-Harry, es lo bueno de ser XD así hohoho, na. Yo soy feliz con el Draco-Ginny, Neville-Parvatil y Ron-Luna de parejas, raro que lea de otras pero a veces me doy el tiempo. GRACIAS. Espero te guste y no haya perdido el toque OwO porque ya pasaron más de tres años.

**Ivenus-Valens:** Lamento decirlo de esa forma, pero creo que con todo el auge de las nuevas novelas como que se pierde el toque, sin embargo déjame decirte que cuando comence a releer mi historia me puse a modificar mi borrador del capítulo y esto salio, prometo que para el capítulo siguiente no tardaré tanto jojojo. HAGAN CHANGUITOS XD.

GRACIAS!!! :3 a todas las personas que siguen leyendo por aca.


End file.
